Del Amor al Odio solo hay un paso
by fuego azul
Summary: diez años han pasado desde que Sasuke abandono su aldea. Su venganza finalmente ha terminado, y este decide regresar a su aldea ¿le dejaran?. Sasu/Saku. Cap 11 up!
1. El aviso

_**¡Mis saludos a todos los lectores! Bueno, si es que aún queda alguien interesado en este fic considerando todo el tiempo que lo he tenido abandonado; no tengo excusas la verdad. Pero creo que ya es tiempo de ponerme las pilas y corresponder a sus expectativas. Pues bien, he decidido arreglar un poco su aspecto, un poquito de latonería y pintura como dicen por ahí, para hacerlo más agradable a la vista y redimirme de los errores de principiante que cometí cuando publique esta historia por vez primera. Además, así se darán cuenta de que sigo viva y con intensiones de seguir actualizando, el capitulo nueve esta en el horno y no demorara demasiado – espero - **_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Masashi Kishimoto, y no obtengo mas beneficio que la satisfacción personal de plasmar mis ideas de forma medianamente coherente.

_**Aclaratorias:**_ Cronológicamente corresponde a diez años después de que Sasuke abandonara la aldea, por lo que los personajes tienen entre 21 y 22 años; además debo advertir que no sigo el manga fielmente así que muchos aspectos difieren del rumbo original de la historia, para no hacerlo largo, básicamente hago lo que me pega la gana en la trama ú.ù

_**Del Amor al Odio solo hay un paso…**_

-La información que tenemos es que ya ha logrado su objetivo- informo Tsunade al grupo de ninjas ANBU reunido en su despacho – Debemos estar alertas, no sabemos que planee hacer ahora

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es la misión? – pregunto un Joven rubio

-Si bien no sabemos cuál será su próximo paso, tenemos indicios de que podría intentar regresar a Konoha

-Bien - intervino otro joven alto de ojos claros – Entonces la pregunta es: ¿se le permitirá regresar?

-Aun no lo sé- respondió la Hokage seriamente – Todo dependerá de que tanto haya cambiado, por esa razón quiero que se dispersen escuadrones a las afueras de Konoha y de ser posible lo intercepten antes de que pueda llegar aquí, quiero saber que está tramando

-En ese caso será mejor que los escuadrones salgan de inmediato – comento Kakashi

-En efecto, espero que logren su objetivo – concedió Tsunade con aspecto ansioso.

-Muy bien- dijo Kakashi volteando hacia donde estaban reunidos los miembros de la tropa elite – que los escuadrones rastreen la zona, ni siquiera un ratón podrá entrar a Konoha sin que estemos enterados.

-Entendido – dijeron los ninjas al unísono momentos antes de dispersarse en busca de sus compañeros

-Espero que no venga en busca de problemas – comento Tsunade

-Ya se verá…- comento Kakashi con un dejo de nostalgia en su voz

///

Las órdenes de la Hokage habían sido claras, dispersarse por todos los alrededores de Konoha en busca del chico que una vez los había traicionado… En pocas palabras el objetivo de los Anbu rastreadores era detener a Sasuke Uchiha antes de que pudiera llegar a la aldea, eso en el improbable caso de que el joven quisiera regresar a Konoha.

Una joven integrante de los Anbu también era parte de esa misión, había entrado a formar parte del escuadrón a la edad de diecisiete años, y a los seis meses ya era capitana de uno de los equipos, se decía que era temible, estricta y por sobre todo no le gustaba perder ante nadie, se mostraba implacable ante los enemigos y nunca perdonaba una ofensa, mucho menos una traición, así que su escuadrón seria con el que menos debería toparse un ninja renegado como Sasuke Uchiha.

///

Mientras se desplazaba a toda velocidad por el bosque Sasuke Uchiha reflexionaba sobre lo que le motivaba a regresar a la aldea que había abandonado cuando tenía doce años, ahora, casi diez años después, y aun a sabiendas de que muy probablemente no sería bien recibido. Solo había una respuesta: Konoha había sido el Hogar de los Uchiha, y ahora que por fin había cumplido su anhelada venganza al matar a su hermano, lo que le quedaba por hacer era restaurar una vez más la gloria de su clan, y eso tendría que ser precisamente en Konoha. Sentía que su vida comenzaría una vez más en ese lugar.

///

-¿Estás segura que debemos tomar este camino?- pregunto un ninja Anbu dirigiéndose hacia su capitana

-Así es, no tengo dudas, son contadas las personas que conocen este camino, porque solo figura en mapas muy antiguos, el camino es peligroso y es fácil perderse. Por eso creo sinceramente que ese sujeto escogerá este camino para evitar la vigilancia de los demás escuadrones

-Supongo que debemos creerte, hasta ahora nunca has fallado- comento divertido otro de sus compañeros.

En total eran cinco los ninjas integrantes de su escuadrón, sin embargo, ella era la única mujer, si bien había sido difícil al principio que la aceptaran como una igual, no paso mucho antes de que aprendieran a respetarla y algunas veces a temerle.

///

Sasuke había tomado el camino más difícil en dirección a la aldea, ese camino representaba un reto incluso para un experimentado Shinobi como él, debía tener cuidado de donde pisaba, ya que la zona era pantanosa y oscura, y en esas sombras se escondían muchos peligros… Estuvo durante largo rato saltando a toda velocidad, sabía que aun estaba a dos días de distancia de la aldea, e iba tranquilo, ya que esa zona no era vigilada, sin embargo pronto sintió una extraña presencia, alguien lo estaba vigilando, peor aún, lo estaba rodeando.

-¿A dónde crees que vas tan aprisa?- pregunto una voz desde las sombras

-¿Quién eres tú? Identifícate – murmuro Sasuke con voz queda

-Aquí quienes hacen las preguntas somos nosotros – recalco otra voz a su izquierda

Sasuke evaluó la situación rápidamente, se sabía rodeado, y no conocía a sus enemigos, mucho menos el terreno en el que estaba, debía andarse con cuidado con esos sujetos, ya que si bien consideraba que podría acabarlos cuando quisiera, sabía que no podía hacer nada que pudiera perturbar aun mas su posición frente a la aldea.

-¿Qué es lo que vienes a buscar Uchiha? – pregunto nuevamente el ninja

-Eso no te incube- respondió Sasuke amenazador

-Pues resulta que si nos incumbe – Interrumpió una voz femenina que se encontraba al frente – no podemos dejarte entrar a Konoha así como así ¿Por qué has regresado?

-¿Se puede saber quién eres?- pregunto Sasuke - ¿Acaso eres una ninja de la hoja?

-Así es Uchiha…- respondió la joven al tiempo que saltaba desde la rama del árbol para aterrizar en tierra quedándose frente a él.

Tal como suponía la chica vestía el típico uniforme de los Anbu, con el chaleco plateado y la katana a su espalda, la máscara que cubría su rostro parecía querer representar a un halcón, tenía un largo cabello negro tejido en una trenza y algunos mechones alrededor de su mascara

-Soy la líder del escuadrón de rastreadores número cuatro – le informo la chica con calma

-Supongo que tendrás al menos un nombre – respondió Sasuke burlón

-Mi nombre carece de importancia, lo que me interesa es saber ¿Qué pretendes al regresar a Konoha?

-He cumplido con el objetivo que me plantee al dejar la aldea, he acabado con mi hermano

-Bien por ti – respondió la chica con una voz carente de emoción – Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta

-Konoha es el único sitio donde puedo reconstruir a mi clan – respondió Sasuke

-No tienes autorización de regresar- interrumpió uno de los Anbu que aun permanecía en las sombras – Eres un renegado

-Y ya sabes lo que le pasa a los renegados – intervino un tercero – los que traicionen a la aldea deben ser castigados con la muerte

-¿Y acaso tú piensas acabar conmigo?- respondió Sasuke ante la provocación – te aseguro que no te será fácil – dijo el joven mientras se ponía en posición de pelea y desplazaba su mano lentamente en dirección a su katana, sin embargo la voz potente de la Kunoichi frente a él le detuvo

-¡Suficiente!... no estamos aquí para pelear a menos que nos obliguen a ello- añadió la chica volteando la cara hacia Uchiha - ¿Nos obligaras a pelear Uchiha?

-No… tampoco estoy interesado en una pelea inútil, solo quiero regresar a la aldea

-En ese caso, deberás esperar que la Hokage te de su autorización, mientras tanto será mejor que no te acerques a la aldea

-¿Cómo podré saber si me autoriza a regresar?

-Dentro de una semana tendrás tu respuesta, deberás esperar la decisión de la Hokage, solo ella tiene la última palabra… como te habrás dado cuenta algunos por aquí no están de acuerdo con tu regreso; sin embargo la palabra de la Hokage se antepone a lo que nosotros podamos pensar…- añadió la chica mientras sacaba uno de sus kunais y lo lanzaba con fuerza hacia un árbol donde quedo firmemente incrustado – Este será el punto de reunión en la fecha señalada tendrás tu anhelada respuesta Uchiha.

-¿Es esa mi única opción?- pregunto Sasuke con un dejo amenazador en su voz

-Así es, esas son las condiciones, ¿Acaso esperabas regresar y que toda la aldea te recibiera con las manos abiertas?- pregunto la joven cuya voz se había vuelto algo mas grave

-Lo que esperaba no es asunto tuyo – respondió Sasuke

-Entonces Uchiha dentro de una semana en este punto, y más te vale que no te acerques a la aldea hasta entonces – señalo la chica – Muy bien ¡Vámonos!

Dicho esto la joven desapareció en medio de una ligera nube de polvo al igual que sus compañeros, y Sasuke se quedo pensando en las palabras de la chica al final ¿Era furia lo que había detectado en su Voz? De ser así ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ella le conocía?... sacudió la cabeza tratando de aclarar sus ideas, tendría que esperar toda una semana para saber qué sucedería con su vida; sabia que ese tiempo sería muy corto, si ya había esperado más de nueve años para regresar, una semana mas no sería nada.


	2. El hijo prodigo vuelve a casa

**Capitulo 2**

-¿Eso es todo? – Pregunto la Hokage- ¿no dijo alguna otra cosa?

-No, solo dijo que desea regresar a la aldea y que esperara por su respuesta – Informo la joven ninja

-Ya veo… buen trabajo, ahora tengo que consultar este asunto con el consejo y ver que piensa, pero antes de eso dime ¿Cuál es tu opinión personal?

-¿Mi opinión?- Pregunto sorprendida la joven- Pues aunque me cueste admitirlo, me pareció sincero, además dijo que no quería pelear con nosotros, a pesar de las provocaciones que le hicieron los demás.

-Ya veo; bueno en ese caso, ahora puedes retirarte – dijo Tsunade, la chica asintió e hizo una reverencia, pero cuando ya se disponía salir de la oficina la Hokage la llamo nuevamente – Por cierto, trata de descansar, repón tus energías ya que tú serás la encargada de llevar el mensaje

-De acuerdo – respondió la joven en voz baja antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras ella

///

-Esa es la decisión Tsunade-sama – Informo con calma uno de los miembros del consejo

-Y supongo que como siempre su decisión es irrevocable ¿No es cierto?

-En efecto, así que puede ir mandando el mensaje al chico

-Entonces que así sea – respondió Tsunade con sorna – De todas formas yo también estoy de acuerdo con esa decisión, así que no servirá de nada hablar más del asunto. En la fecha acordada se le entregara a Sasuke Uchiha la decisión.

///

Ese día por fin recibiría la respuesta. Era aun muy temprano, apenas rayaba el amanecer en el horizonte, pero él no quería perder más tiempo, y se dirigió al sitio en que se había encontrado con el escuadrón de Anbu's. En toda la semana se había mantenido merodeando por la zona, y ahora podía decir que la conocía como la palma de su mano, eso tal vez le diera ventaja algún día – pensó Sasuke – al llegar al lugar pudo reconocer la silueta de una persona sentada en la rama de un árbol, no pudo distinguir detalles salvo que llevaba un chaleco plateado

- Vaya, parece que ya me esperan – Sasuke decidió probar un poco a la persona que le esperaba así que lanzo cuatro kunais en su dirección, y a Sasuke no le sorprendió cuando la silueta se transformo en un tronco, lo que le sorprendió fue escuchar una voz de mujer justo detrás de él.

-No intentes jugar conmigo Uchiha – dijo la Kunoichi en voz baja

-No estoy jugando – respondió con calma Sasuke

-Si lo haces de nuevo, lo interpretare como traición y en ese caso te garantizo que no llegaras vivo a la aldea – le advirtió la chica

-Ya veremos – respondió Sasuke - ¿Y bien? ¿Tienes mi respuesta?

-¿Por qué te crees que estoy aquí Uchiha? – dijo la joven mientras sacaba un rollo de pergamino que llevaba guardado en el bolso que le colgaba de la cintura y se lo lanzaba a Sasuke

Sasuke atrapo el rollo al vuelo, y lo desenrollo para luego leerlo atentamente.

-Ya veo

-¿Qué esperas Uchiha? Supongo que conoces el camino.- le grito la chica que se había puesto en movimiento

-Por supuesto – contesto Sasuke con frialdad, pero sin poder esconder una leve sonrisa.

La carta expresaba en pocas palabras, el consentimiento del consejo y de la Hokage para regresar a la aldea.

///

Habían permanecido viajando durante todo el día sin detenerse un momento, y desplazándose los dos a una gran velocidad habían logrado salir del bosque y alcanzar ya los límites de la aldea al caer la noche. Sin embargo el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella, y es que habían hecho el trayecto que normalmente tomaría dos días, en solo uno.

Se detuvieron cuando llegaron a las puertas de la aldea.

-Mi misión termina aquí- hablo la chica de pronto

-¿Es que acaso me vas a dejar entrar solo a la aldea? – se burlo Sasuke

-No te preocupes pronto vendrá alguien a cuidarte- le respondió la chica con el mismo tono- Mientras, deberás permanecer aquí- dijo mientras saltaba hasta la rama de un árbol situado un poco a su izquierda – Buena suerte Uchiha … la necesitaras – murmuro justo antes de desaparecer con un leve estallido de humo.

-Parece que hay gente interesante por aquí – pensó Sasuke

Claro, quédate aquí hasta que vengan a buscarte – se quejo Sasuke en silencio – y ya llevaba media hora esperando y nada, ¿Quién se suponía que debía ir a buscarle?

-Buenas Noches Sasuke… tanto tiempo – saludo Kakashi apareciendo frente a el

-Por supuesto debí suponerlo, solo alguien como usted es capaz de hacer esto – respondió Sasuke frío

-Vaya Sasuke, no se dé que te quejas, solo esperaste media hora, nosotros esperamos durante casi diez años – respondió Kakashi risueño, pero con un dejo de reproche en su voz

-Hmp.

-Tan comunicativo como siempre, me alegra ver que eso no ha cambiado

-¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora? – pregunto Sasuke empezando a perder la paciencia

-Tranquilo hombre, vamos, nos están esperando en la torre de la Hokage.

-Ya…- murmuro Sasuke mirando vagamente en la dirección mencionada

Así fue como Sasuke y Kakashi cruzaron las enormes puertas de la aldea, y se encaminaron hacia la oficina de Tsunade. Kakashi leía mientras caminaba, y Sasuke mantenía la vista al frente, ignorando los comentarios ahogados de los aldeanos con que se cruzaban.

/

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Tsunade pudo escuchar un murmullo de voces al otro lado de la puerta, que se apagaron de inmediato en cuanto Kakashi hizo ademan de entrar. En la oficina, una pequeña multitud de ninjas le dirigieron a Sasuke diversos tipos de miradas. Algunas de incredulidad como en el caso de Rock Lee, otras de desconfianza como era el caso de Tenten, Choji, y Kiba, y otras de desinterés de parte de Shikamaru y Neji.

-Así que en verdad has regresado – Le espeto un chico alto y rubio

-Me parece que es obvio Naruto- Respondió Sasuke

-Bienvenido Sasuke – le dijo Tsunade – Como te habrás dado cuenta tus antiguos compañeros también han querido venir a darte la bienvenida

-Me doy cuenta – Comento Sasuke enarcando una ceja en señal de burla.

Tsunade rodo los ojos fastidiada.

-Bueno eso es lo de menos, lo que importa es que están todos aquí… bueno no todos- se corrigió Tsunade esbozando una leve sonrisa – faltan algunas chicas, Ino por ejemplo acaba de llegar de una misión y está muy cansada, en cuanto a Hinata, bien ella está algo indispuesta por decirlo de alguna manera, ¿verdad Neji? – El aludido asintió brevemente – y Sakura debe estar por llegar…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió nuevamente para dejar paso a una chica alta de largo cabello rosa que llevaba sujeto hacia la mitad con un pequeño broche. Aquellos años la habían cambiado físicamente, y para bien.

Sakura no había sido muy bonita de niña, pero ahora convertida en toda mujer de casi 22 años era otra historia. La chica se había convertido en una hermosa mujer capaz de sacarle el aliento a cualquier hombre. Además de que la ropa que llevaba le sentaba bastante bien. Sakura vestía una camisa sin mangas de cuello redondo, ajustada y de color rojo, desde la parte superior de su pecho hasta el cuello era de malla, los brazos iban envueltos por dos "mangas" blancas, que se ajustaban por medio de cordones rojos que bajaban por sus brazos entrelazándose hasta sus codos, además de su pantalón negro y su falda blanca, y las ya habituales sandalias ninjas de color negro que le llegaban casi hasta las rodillas.

-Lamento llegar tarde Tsunade-sama – Se disculpo Sakura desde la puerta

-No te preocupes, llegas justo a tiempo; en este momento estaba hablando con Sasuke – respondió Tsunade

-Si ya me di cuenta. Pero yo solo vine a entregarle el informe de mi última misión- comento Sakura mientras se acercaba a la mesa para dejar el informe.

-Bueno, en ese caso aprovecha para quedarte, creo que lo que le tengo que decir a Sasuke te interesa a ti también.

Sakura la miro con desconfianza, pero asintió con la cabeza colocándose al lado de Naruto. En ningún momento Sakura hizo contacto visual con el Uchiha, y esto le extraño bastante al joven, considerando que en su juventud la muchacha había sido una de las tantas fans que estaban tras él.

-Sasuke – llamo Tsunade – tengo algunas cosas que comentarte

-Usted dirá

-En primer lugar quiero que sepas que tu regreso a la villa está condicionado

¿Condicionado? – Inquirió Sasuke con desconfianza, como no le fueran a salir ahora con que lo meterían a la cárcel, porque eso no estaba en el trato, mejor aclarar las cosas cuanto antes, se dijo - ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Quiere decir que estarás bajo periodo de prueba hasta que el consejo de la aldea considere que has demostrado tu lealtad – respondió Tsunade que algo había intuido de la pregunta del joven

-Entiendo, ya me esperaba algo como eso – concedió el Uchiha de mala gana.

-Muy bien, dicho eso, lo que sigue es ver dónde vas a vivir a partir de hoy

-¿Cómo? Eso es obvio, debo regresar a mi casa

-Sasuke tal vez has olvidado que desde hace muchísimo tiempo la mansión Uchiha ha sido abandonada, y por lo tanto no está en condiciones para que nadie viva en ella

-Eso ya lo sé – Sasuke rodo los ojos con impaciencia - Yo me refiero al apartamento en que vivía antes de marcharme

-¿A ti te parece que en siete años no se iba a deteriorar? – pregunto Tsunade

-Diez- corrigió Sakura en voz baja

-¿Cómo dices, Sakura? – pregunto Tsunade extrañada

-Dije que son diez años desde que nadie se ocupa de ese sitio – repitió Sakura con firmeza

-OH… si tienes razón, lo siento, me fallaron los cálculos – dijo Tsunade entre divertida y apenada.

Sin embargo aquel intercambio de palabras le dio a Sasuke mucho en que pensar, porque eso de que le habían fallado los cálculos no se lo creía nadie.

-Bueno volviendo a lo que nos interesa, Sasuke tendrás que quedarte con alguno de tus compañeros, por eso he decidido que te quedaras en casa de Sakura, después de todo ella tiene bastante espacio – anuncio Tsunade muy segura.

-No, gracias – replico Sasuke con sequedad

-¿En donde piensas vivir? ¿En el parque? – pregunto Tsunade que empezaba a perder la paciencia

-En cualquier otro sitio

-No creo que tengas muchas opciones, después de todo no creo que quieras quedarte con Kakashi… sin ofender Kakashi – agrego cuando este levanto la vista de su libro – y vivir en casa de Naruto tampoco es una opción, su casa tampoco es que esté en condiciones

-¡Oiga! Mi casa está muy bien – replico Naruto ofendido

-Si por supuesto, si pasas de lado las goteras, los desperdicios, el desorden, ah y mucho más importante, solo tiene una habitación… ¿Serás tan generoso de dejarle tu casa a Sasuke?

-¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! Lo siento Sasuke pero deberás hacerle caso a la abuela

-¡Naruto!... ¡que me tengas respeto!... y por cierto Sakura supongo que tu estarás de acuerdo.

Sakura que hasta ese momento no había emitido palabra se tomo su tiempo para contestar.

-Me gustaría saber ¿Es eso una orden? o ¿es una petición?

-Es una orden, Sakura- respondió Tsunade mirándola atentamente

-En ese caso supongo que debo aceptar – añadió mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de la oficina

-Sakura – le llamo suavemente la Hokage

La chica se giro, y Tsunade extendió la palma de su mano sobre la mesa, Sakura suspiro y saco un juego de llaves de su bolsillo para luego entregárselo a Tsunade, una mera formalidad porque realmente una simple cerradura no podía impedirle la entrada a un ninja – acto seguido la muchacha se giro y salió de la habitación sin intercambiar ninguna palabra con Sasuke.

-Bueno Sasuke, ¿Qué me dices? – pregunto Tsunade aunque ya sabía la respuesta

-No me está dejando muchas opciones.

-Excelente, bueno aquí tienes las llaves. Naruto, por favor acompáñalo a casa de Sakura

-No es necesario que mande a nadie a vigilarme – replico Sasuke molesto

-No es por eso chico, es porque tú no sabes donde vive Sakura – concluyo la Hokage con expresión claramente impaciente mientras murmuraba entre dientes cosas sobre ser creído y que más le valía comportarse.

Sasuke entorno los ojos molesto pero no se atrevió a replicar nada más, y salió de la oficina seguido por Naruto y el resto de sus antiguos compañeros que durante toda la conversación se habían mantenido al margen.


	3. Sorpresa, sorpresa

**Capitulo 3**

Caminaban lentamente por las calles de la aldea, que se vaciaban rápidamente al haber finalizado la jornada del día. Naruto y Sasuke iban en silencio y con la mirada al frente, hasta que finalmente el rubio se decidió a romper la tranquilidad del momento al hacerle a Sasuke la pregunta que llevaba molestándolo desde que se enteró que este quería regresar a la aldea.

-¿Por qué has regresado Sasuke?... después de tanto tiempo ya había pensado qué te convertirías en un renegado

-Mis motivos no son de tu interés- respondió Sasuke despectivamente

-¿No son? – Repitió Naruto indignado -Yo creo que si, después de todo consagre una buena parte de mi vida a buscarte, creo que lo menos que merezco es un explicación

Sasuke pareció meditar un momento y finalmente se decidió a responder. Lo más fácil, considerando que si no lo hacia Naruto nunca lo dejaría en paz.

-Aun me queda un objetivo por cumplir, y el único lugar donde puedo llevar a cabo ese deseo es aquí – respondió el Uchiha de mala gana.

-¿Un segundo objetivo?- pregunto Naruto sorprendido- ¿te refieres a...?

-Exacto, el clan Uchiha es originario de Konoha y no encuentro ningún motivo para cambiar esa situación

-Ya…- murmuro Naruto un poco más tranquilo- Bien, en ese caso creo que debo darte la bienvenida: ¡Bienvenido Sasuke! –añadió alegremente dándole al otro una buena palmada en la espalda

-Ya me extrañaba tanta madurez -murmuro Sasuke por lo bajo

-¡Me alegro de volvieras! ¡Ya vas a ver lo fuerte que me he vuelto! – El rubio solto una alegre carcajadaal tiempo que apoyaba las manos en la nuca despreocupadamente -Te aviso que te va a costar mucho superarme

-Sinceramente lo dudo, tú siempre has sido y serás un inútil.

-Ya veras, que conste que te estoy avisando –comento Naruto sin amilanarse en lo más mínimo

Sasuke no contesto y se limito a seguir caminando, lo cierto es que tenia curiosidad por ver que tan fuerte se había vuelto su compañero; y también estaba lo de esa extraña actitud de Sakura, esa no parecía ser la misma niña que el recordaba. La mujer que él había visto en la oficina de Tsunade no tenía nada que ver con la chiquilla llorona que había sido en su infancia, de hecho ahora inspiraba seguridad en sí misma. Si no fuera por el cabello rosa, Sasuke hubiera jurado que se trataba de otra persona. Por otro lado ahora que vivirían en la misma casa le daría la oportunidad de explorar un poco esa nueva personalidad.

-Aquí es – dijo Naruto sacando a Sasuke de sus cavilaciones – Esta es la casa de Sakura

¿Vive aquí? – Pregunto Sasuke sorprendido mirando el gran portón ante sí- es más de lo que me esperaba

Naruto sonrió mientras tomaba la llave de Sasuke para abrir la puerta, y revelar la hermosa edificación. Con un marcado estilo japonés, la casa contaba con un jardín bien cuidado con un estanque de peces, y un gran árbol de cerezo que aun no había florecido.

-Eso no es todo, espera a ver adentro – comento Naruto – Tiene un estupendo salón de entrenamiento

El rubio entro en la casa con mucha familiaridad, dejando su calzado en la entrada, y seguido por Sasuke que aun admiraba la gran extensión de la casa de Sakura. El interior estaba decorado con sencillez y buen gusto, y por lo que podía apreciar contaba con muchas habitaciones

Por otro lado, la dueña aun no había hecho acto de presencia, lo que llevaba a pesar que no se encontraba en casa.

-Parece mucho espacio para una sola persona – Comento Sasuke - ¿acaso aun vive con sus padres?

-No, ella vive sola- fue la seca respuesta de Naruto

Sasuke frunció el seño intuyendo que había algo que el Uzumaki no quería revelarle, pero prefirió dejar el tema para después.

-Parece que Sakura aun no ha llegado – Comento Naruto señalando lo obvio – Bueno, aquí sobran habitaciones así que supongo que no importa dónde te instales.

-Como sea – Soltó el Uchiha aparentando desinterés.

-Si claro, Sasuke. Como siempre es muy interesante escuchar tus opiniones – dijo Naruto con sarcasmo

Naruto se adentro por uno de los pasillos y abrió una puerta haciéndole a Sasuke un gesto para que entrara.

-Creo que está bien que te quedes en esta habitación, después de todo la de Sakura queda en el ala opuesta, así que tendrías todo esto para ti.

-Hmp

-Si, como sea – Suspiro Naruto algo fastidiado - ¿y bien? ¿Qué te parece que si vamos a comer Ramen como en los viejos tiempos?

-Hmp – repitió Sasuke, tan elocuente como siempre

-Tomare eso como un si – sonrio Naruto feliz de haber recuperado a su amigo y rival.

///

Sakura no había querido regresar a su casa, no después de que Tsunade muy amablemente tomara la decisión de instalar al Uchiha en su casa – sonrió irónica y se tendió sobre la hierba. Nadie como la Hokage para añadirle sabor a la vida.

Desde esa ladera podía observar los techos de las casas que se encontraban más abajo pero en ese momento lo que hizo fue suspirar con pesadez y se tapo la cara con el brazo.

-¿Piensas quedarte allí toda la noche Kakashi-sensei?- Pregunto la joven aun con la cara tapada

-No, para nada. Solo quería saber porque no estás cumpliendo con tus deberes de anfitriona – dijo el ninja saliendo de las sombras y sentándose al lado de la chica

-Anfitriona obligada- puntualizo Sakura- además estoy segura de que Naruto ya se habrá ocupado de ello.

-Tienes razón, Naruto pasa más tiempo en tu casa que tú misma, y además está feliz de que su amigo volviera

-¿Y usted Kakashi-sensei? ¿También está feliz?

-Mentiría si te dijera que no estoy satisfecho de que el hijo prodigo haya vuelto a casa.

-Ya veo… - murmuro Sakura incorporándose finalmente

///

Luego de la interesante – nótese el sarcasmo- cena que tuvo con Naruto en el Ichiraku, Sasuke regreso caminando lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Estaba cansado, no en vano había viajado durante todo el día. En ese momento solo quería descansar. Al llegar a la casa se percato de que las luces estaban encendidas y supo que Sakura finalmente había regresado.

Efectivamente la chica estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina con una humeante taza de té delante, y ni siquiera levanto la vista cuando el entro en la estancia.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke – dijo Sakura en voz baja – veo que Naruto ya te ha instalado, espero que todo sea de tu agrado, cualquier cosa no dudes en pedírmelo.

Sasuke frunció el seño, no estaba acostumbrado a oír ese tono tan impersonal en boca de la pelirosa.

-De momento todo está bien – se vio obligado a responder Sasuke ya que teóricamente el estaba allí como invitado.

-En ese caso, no hay más que agregar, ya es hora de retirarme. Hasta Mañana – dijo Sakura mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba su taza ya vacía en el fregadero.

Sasuke observo atentamente la acción de la chica, mientras cómo había logrado llevarla a cabo sin establecer contacto visual con el de ninguna forma. Ahora sí que estaba más que extrañado, sin embargo el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella, y su cuerpo comenzaba a exigirle un descanso reparador. Así que decidió retirarse también, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de soslayo hacia el pasillo por el que Sakura había desaparecido unos momentos antes.

///

La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana empezaba a molestarlo. Abrió los ojos finalmente, y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde. A juzgar por la intensidad de la luz debían ser las nueve de la mañana. Sonrió irónico, él no era de andarse levantando tarde, sin embargo después de ese merecido descanso ya se sentía como nuevo.

Entro al baño y se miro al espejo, un hombre joven de ojos y cabello negro le devolvió la mirada, tenía cara de adormilado así que decidió darse un buen baño de agua fría para despertarse completamente.

Para cuando salió de la habitación ya completamente vestido y bajó a la cocina, se encontró a Sakura sentada nuevamente en la mesa esta vez leyendo atentamente un pergamino.

-Ya habías tardado – murmuro la chica sin dejar de leer – tu desayuno aun esta tibio, puedes comer ahora si lo deseas.

-No tenias porque molestarte – murmuro Sasuke un poco molesto porque la chica no lo hubiese mirado directamente

-Lo se, considéralo hospitalidad de la aldea – o también podía interpretarlo como un "No te acostumbres, sucede que quiero evitarme el futuro sermón de Kakashi"

Sasuke no se tomo el trabajo de contestarle, solo se limito a tomar la bandeja de su desayuno y dirigirse a la mesa, mientras repasaba en su mente la última frase de Sakura: "hospitalidad de la aldea", lo que en realidad había querido decir es que no se lo tomara como algo personal, y que solo lo hacia porque Tsunade la había obligado a acogerlo. Bueno, al menos era listo el chico.

-Espero que pases un buen día – dijo Sakura de pronto poniéndose de pie – yo debo marcharme ahora, quedas en tu casa

-Hmp

//

Sakura salió de la casa y se dirigió a la oficina de Tsunade, según acababa de ver en el pergamino que la mujer le había enviado, ya tenía una nueva misión en puertas.

-Buenos días Tsunade sama – saludo Sakura al entrar en la oficina

-Buenos días, ya me entere de que no recibiste a Sasuke apropiadamente… muy mal Sakura - dijo la Hokage con un ligero tono de reproche

-Fue mejor así, créame

-Bueno, tú sabrás. Sakura te mande llamar porque quiero proponerte un trabajo especial

-¿Proponerme un trabajo? – Sakura la miro extrañada, la palabra proponer no era una que Tsunade utilizara frecuentemente

-Así es, como bien sabes se acerca la época de las pruebas Jounin, y quería preguntarte si estarías interesada en formar parte del equipo de examinadores.

Sakura se lo pensó antes de contestar, no era una propuesta descabellada porque ella ya llevaba tiempo desde que había adquirido el estatus de Jounin, y ciertamente ya contaba con la experiencia necesaria para actuar como evaluadora, sin embargo no sabía porque, pero no podía dejar de pensar que Tsunade tramaba algo detrás de esa propuesta tan repentina. Aun asi, decidió tomar el riesgo.

-De acuerdo Tsunade sama, acepto.

-Excelente decisión Sakura, bueno ahora deberás ponerte en contacto con los demás examinadores y ponerse de acuerdo con el tipo de prueba que van aplicar

-Entendido, si no hay más que decir me retiro – dijo Sakura haciendo una leve reverencia y saliendo de la oficina.

///

Sasuke salio de la casa y caminaba distraídamente por las calles de la aldea sin hacerles el más mínimo caso a las miradas desconfiadas que le lanzaban los aldeanos con los que se cruzaba. Aunque también había uno que otro ninja que lo miraba con no muy buenos ojos. Sasuke sonrió con sorna, y de repente recordó que la chica ANBU con la que había llegado a la aldea tampoco parecía especialmente contenta de que este regresara. ¿Quién sería esa chica?

Casi había llegado a la altura de la floristería de los Yamanaka cuando vio a una mujer de largo cabello negro, atado en una sencilla coleta, se sorprendió un poco y pensó que quizás se tratara de la misma chica. Sin embargo como esta se halaba de espaldas no podía estar seguro. La adelanto y en un solo movimiento la tomo del brazo e hizo que se girara hacia él. Se sorprendió mucho cuando unos ojos blanquecinos le devolvieron una desconcertada mirada.

-¿Hyuga Hinata? – pregunto Sasuke

-Sí, me alegra que finalmente decidieras regresar, Sasuke Uchiha – sonrió la chica dulcemente

-¡Hinata espera y te acompaño! – se escucho la voz de otra chica, que al salir de la floristería resulto ser Ino Yamanaka, esta al ver a Sasuke se freno en seco y le lanzo una mirada muy peculiar

-Claro Ino – respondió Hinata – solo estaba saludando a Sasuke, por cierto ¿Te importaría devolverme mi brazo?

-Por supuesto – respondió Sasuke bajando la mirada, pero se ruborizo levemente cuando al mirar más detalladamente a la joven se percato de su abultado vientre.

-¿Tanto te perturba la visión de una mujer embarazada?- se burlo Ino

Sasuke consiguió recuperar la compostura a tiempo para lanzarle una despectiva mirada a Ino, que por otra parte parecía estarlo pasando bomba molestándolo.

-Ino ya deberíamos irnos, aun tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de regresar a casa- intervino Hinata al percatarse de las miradas que se lanzaban los dos jóvenes

-Claro Hinata, ah por cierto, ha sido un placer volver a verte Sasuke – añadió Ino con una sonrisa picara

Sasuke observo a las dos mujeres alejarse y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas desde que se marcho. Hinata parecía mucho más madura y en cuanto Ino, en cuanto la vio pensó que se le lanzaría al cuello como hacia cuando eran más jóvenes, en cambio la chica se había burlado. Sacudió la cabeza molesto y decidió buscar a Naruto, quizás pudiera retarlo para que le enseñara lo bueno que se había vuelto.

///

Encontró a Naruto en su lugar preferido, el Ichiraku. Sin embargo el rubio no estaba solo, con el estaban Choji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji y Lee. Al parecer sus antiguos camaradas se habían puesto de acuerdo para esperarle. De haberlo sabido Sasuke se habría ido directo al campo de entrenamiento.

-Te tardaste teme – le reprocho Naruto, que se había tomado la molestia de dejar de comer su amado Ramen por un momento en cuanto Sasuke se sentó

-Hmp, me encontré con alguien por el camino

-¿Tan rápido y ya están detrás de ti tus fans?- se burlo Kiba

-De hecho me tope con Hinata y con Ino

-¿Ah si? – Pregunto Choji – entonces habrá sido un reencuentro muy emotivo, ellas no estaban ayer en la reunión

-Estoy sorprendido de lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas. Por cierto Naruto, supiste cuadrarte muy bien con los Hyuga

-¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunto Naruto extrañado

-De Hinata, y veo que no perdiste tu tiempo, ¿para cuándo el nuevo mimbro?

La atmósfera del local cambio totalmente, y ahora podía respirarse la tensión en el ambiente. Naruto trago saliva lentamente y lanzo una mirada de soslayo hacia Neji al igual que Kiba y Choji; mientras que Shikamaru y Shino negaban silenciosamente con la cabeza, Lee se separaba ligeramente del joven Hyuga.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto finalmente, Uchiha – Dijo Neji calmadamente – solo quería darte la bienvenida a la aldea; ya lo hice así que me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer – añadió mientras se despedía con un gesto de la cabeza y salía del local

Un suspiro colectivo se dejo escuchar en el Icharaku una vez que Neji hubo salido, a decir verdad Naruto parecía aliviado.

-Pensé que apreciabas mas mi vida Sasuke teme – le reprocho Naruto secándose el sudor de la cara

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- pregunto Sasuke que muy a su pesar no acababa de entender lo que había sucedido.

-Y esto es lo que pasa cuando te pierdes durante diez años de tu aldea – murmuro Shikamaru aburrido

-Has tenido suerte Uchiha, si agarras a Neji de mal humor ni tu ni Naruto la cuentan – añadió Lee

-¿Quiere alguien explicarme que rayos que está sucediendo? – pregunto Sasuke exasperado

-El hijo que Hinata está esperando, es de Neji – dijo Kiba en voz baja

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso ellos...?

-Están casados – Completo Shino – Se casaron hace tres años, este es su primer hijo

Si le hubieran dicho que el fallecido Orochimaru estaba bailando en tanga en la entrada de la aldea Sasuke no se habría mostrado más sorprendido. De lo último que se hubiera esperado que le dijeran al regresar a la aldea era del matrimonio entre los dos Hyuga. Aquello ya era la apoteosis ¿Qué seguía después? ¿Naruto de Anbu?


	4. Los Anbu se reunen

**Capitulo 4**

Algunas horas después, Sasuke y Naruto entrenaban en el bosque, en cuanto iniciaron el entrenamiento Sasuke se percato de que lo que había mencionado Naruto era cierto; se había vuelto mucho más fuerte.

Tuvo que apartarse rápidamente para evitar una patada de Naruto dirigida con precisión hacia su costado derecho, en verdad que Naruto había mejorado su taijutsu, pero sinceramente si eso era lo mejor que podía lograr entonces ese combate ya estaba ganado.

-Has mejorado dobe- comento Sasuke esquivando otro golpe- pero no lo suficiente

-Umh… ¿Quién te ha dicho que esto es todo lo que tengo Sasuke-teme?- pregunto Naruto que empezaba a enfadarse

-A ver si te decides de una vez, estoy empezando a aburrirme, tengo mejores cosas que hacer – se burlo Sasuke mientras daba un gran salto hacia atrás para frenar los ataques de Naruto

-¡Si claro! ¡Tienes muchos compromisos!- dijo Naruto sarcástico mientras se apartaba las gotas de sudor del rostro – ¡hazme el favor…!

-Ya cállate Usuratonkachi… no comprendo cómo es que termine pidiéndote que entrenáramos – murmuro Sasuke molesto

-Umhh… déjame pensarlo…- dijo Naruto mientras se ponía un dedo en la barbilla en una pose pensativa – Si, ya recuerdo, fue justo después de tu pequeña metida de pata- Naruto lanzo una gran carcajada mientras recordaba la escena – Aun recuerdo la cara que pusiste, es para el recuerdo…

Sasuke bufo molesto y se aparto un poco para sentarse a la sombra de un frondoso árbol, no quería admitirlo pero Naruto llevaba razón en lo que le dijo. Fue justo después de que le contaran la historia de los Hyuga; ¡Ja!

Después de pasar semejante vergüenza lo único que quería era desaparecer por un buen rato, ir a algún sitio en que nadie lo mirara con recelo o indiferencia, o en el caso de sus compañeros con diversión. La respuesta más obvia que se le ocurrió fue dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento, y claro como Naruto andaba en plan de "mejor amigo" tuvo que cargar con él hasta allí, solo que ahora dudaba seriamente el haber tomado la decisión correcta.

///

Sentada delante de un escritorio, una joven Anbu escribía el reporte de su última misión, si es que podía llamarse así, porque para ella eso no podría ser considerado una misión. De hecho casi se había sentido insultada cuando le comunicaron que debía hacerse cargo de dirigir al Uchiha de vuelta a la aldea, claro como si ella no tuviera suficientes ocupaciones.

Tras escribir unas últimas palabras la joven levanto la cabeza y recorrió con la mirada la habitación en la que se encontraba, dejo escapar un leve suspiro y volvió la vista hacia la ventana tratando de buscar algo más interesante de observar que esa habitación seria y austera; se sintió recompensada al ver la vista de aldea en pleno bullicio por las labores del día. El ligero toque en la puerta le hizo volverse rápidamente en su silla, y se aparto el cabello negro de la cara antes de responder con voz suave.

-Adelante, puede pasar

-Buenos días – saludo el joven uniformado – Supe que ya habías llegado así que vine a hablar contigo

-¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?... Neji – respondió la chica mirándolo fijamente

-A decir verdad vengo a comunicarte un mensaje de Kakashi-san – dijo Neji mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio – Quiere que te reportes con el esta tarde

La joven frunció el seño levemente extrañada.

-Si estoy en lo correcto, supongo que querrá hablar sobre nuevos elementos para el escuadrón

-Así es, me parece que ya tiene a algunas personas en la mira – dijo Neji lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva.

-Creo que ya se a quien tiene en mente, no me extraña, pero creo que sería demasiado pronto incluirle en el escuadrón

-¿Estás segura? A mí no es que me guste mucho la idea de incluir a Uchiha, pero no negare que es un ninja con grandes habilidades

La joven se levanto de su silla y se paseo por la habitación, deteniéndose frente a un mueble alto en donde un jarrón contenía algunos narcisos, la única nota de color en esa habitación.

Neji la miraba detenidamente tratando de interpretar su reacción, pero esa mujer era un completo enigma. La chica se volteo de nuevo hacia él, su mirada no dejaba traslucir emoción alguna.

-¿Y bien? – insistió Neji

-No te preocupes, les diré mi respuesta en la reunión de esta tarde

El Hyuga asintió levemente y se levanto, en cuanto él salió de la habitación la joven Kunoichi se volvió para observar nuevamente el paisaje a través de la ventana, dio un suspiro y regreso a su escritorio decidida a terminar con su trabajo de una vez.

///

Por increíble que pareciera Sasuke estaba feliz de haber regresado esa tarde a casa de Sakura. Había estado entrenando todo el día con Naruto, y una vez mas había comprobado que su amigo era un hablador incontenible.

-Ese usuratonkachi – murmuro Sasuke sentado en el borde del pasillo exterior de la casa

Aprovecho esos momentos de tranquilidad para observar más detenidamente el bien cuidado jardín de Sakura, la noche anterior no había podido apreciarlo en su totalidad, pero en ese momento era conciente de la sensación de calma y paz que reinaba en ese lugar, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y se froto los ojos, ese ambiente tan apacible empezaba a ejercer su efecto en el.

Un suave maullido hacia su derecha le hizo abandonar su postura, y giro la cabeza hacia ese sitio encontrándose con una pequeña gatita de color blanco como la nieve y ojos azules como el cielo, llevaba un cascabel atado a una cinta roja alrededor de su cuello. El pequeño animal se arrimo a él buscando una caricia

Sasuke frunció el seño pero no pudo evitar extender su brazo hasta tocar la suave cabeza del animal que ronroneo feliz

-¿De dónde has salido pequeña? – murmuro Sasuke muy bajo

-Veo que ya has conocido a mi pequeña Yue – comento una voz a su izquierda

Sasuke dio un respingo, ¿En qué momento había llegado Sakura? La chica ni siquiera sonrió, pero por primera vez desde que había llegado a esa casa, se digno a mirarle a la cara.

-Así que esta pequeña tan confiada es tuya – dijo Sasuke que había retirado su mano rápidamente, mientras la gatita corría hasta su ama que la levanto en sus brazos

-Así es, deberías sentirte halagado, Yue no se lleva bien con todo el mundo- dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba a su lado - a Naruto lo detesta

-No me imagino porque – murmuro Sasuke – no sabía que estabas aquí

-Acabo de llegar – respondió Sakura mientras rebuscaba en el bolso que llevaba colgado de la cintura – me han pedido que te entregue algo

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Sasuke distraídamente

Por toda respuesta Sakura le tendió un protector negro con el emblema de Konoha Sasuke lo miro un momento antes de tomarlo con un apenas audible "gracias".

-De nada, bueno ahora debo retirarme – dijo Sakura levantándose y caminando hacia el interior de la casa, pero se detuvo un momento dándole la espalda y volvió levemente la cabeza en su dirección – por cierto me han dicho que hoy has estado entrenando con Naruto en el bosque, y quería decirte que la casa cuenta con varios salones de entrenamiento totalmente equipados, siéntete libre de usarlos cuando quieras

Sasuke no se molesto en responder porque Sakura aun con la gata en brazos había desaparecido por el pasillo, sin duda en dirección a su cuarto.

///

La luz de la luna iluminaba ese claro del bosque, los árboles apenas se movían, y ni un solo ruido perturbaba la tranquilidad de la noche. Los tres Anbus encargados de la ronda de la zona por esa noche se habían detenido a descansar y aprovecharon el momento para discutir un asunto de suma importancia.

-No me dirás que te opones a la entrada de Sasuke al escuadrón – comento Kakashi con voz despreocupada

-Solo estoy diciendo que primero debe pasar algunas pruebas- respondió la Kunoichi con calma – él ha estado ausente durante casi diez años, no sabemos si sería un elemento adecuado para el escuadrón

-¿Tú qué dices Neji?- pregunto Kakashi desde atrás de su libro

-Estoy de acuerdo en que sería una gran adquisición para el escuadrón, pero también creo que debemos ponerle algunas pruebas.

-Bueno, reconozco cuando me veo sobrepasado- concedió Kakashi guardando su libro- por lo menos estamos de acuerdo en que Sasuke Uchiha es el candidato más fuerte para entrar ¿verdad?

Sus dos acompañantes asintieron con brevedad

-En ese caso tendremos que esperar hasta que acaben las pruebas jounin, eso nos dará ocasión de apreciar mejor sus nuevas habilidades. Bueno por mi parte no hay nada más que agregar, la reunión ha terminado – dijo Kakashi antes de desaparecer con un sonoro "plof"

-Yo también me retiro – murmuro Neji – Tengo asuntos que atender en casa

-Está bien, por favor dale recuerdos a Hinata de mi parte.

El joven asintió con la cabeza antes de seguir el ejemplo de Kakashi y desaparecer en medio de una nube de humo; sin embargo la joven aun se mantuvo un poco más en el bosque dirigiéndose hacia un árbol especialmente alto desde el que podía apreciarse la aldea en su totalidad, incluso se distinguía su casa desde allí, la chica suspiro cansada y se recostó en el árbol, su cansancio no era tanto físico, más bien era mental, había tenido que asumir muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, y las consecuencias finalmente la estaban alcanzando.

///

Neji avanzaba con velocidad, estaba impaciente por regresar a lo que ahora podía llamar con toda seguridad su hogar.

Al llegar y como no quería toparse con ninguno de los miembros de la casa, Neji se deslizo sigilosamente hasta su habitación. Al entrar se percato de que Hinata se había quedado dormida sentada en un sillón al lado de la ventana. El joven fue hacia ella y suavemente la tomo entre sus brazos, mientras Hinata dormida se acurrucaba mas a él. La deposito con cuidado en la cama, y poso su mano sobre la frente de la chica, que abrió los ojos levemente regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

-Te has tardado – le reprocho la chica.

-Lo siento, surgieron algunas cosas de última hora… pero eso ahora no importa ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto Neji ligeramente preocupado

-Perfectamente además hoy aproveche para salir a hacer unas compras… no te preocupes Ino me ha acompañado – añadió Hinata al ver que Neji fruncía el seño

-No deberías salir Hinata, ¿y si te hubiera pasado algo?

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, además tenía a una buena ninja medico conmigo ¿Qué podía pasar?... ah por cierto nos hemos encontrado con Uchiha, está muy cambiado

-Si ya me entere de su pequeño encuentro – murmuro Neji molesto mientras se quitaba el grueso chaleco plateado – ese Uchiha se fue de bocazas

Hinata lo miro sin entender, pero no dijo nada, sabia por experiencia que sería inútil tratar de sacarle algo mas a Neji, así que se limito a despojarle de los protectores blancos que llevaba en los brazos.

-Otou-san ha preguntado por ti el día de hoy – informo Hinata – Quiere saber si piensas asistir a la reunión de este sábado

Neji suspiro, desde que se había casado con Hinata había pasado a asumir un papel más participativo en el clan, sobre todo después de que esta fuera nombrada la líder oficial, Neji, como su esposo y consejero principal debía mantener unas buenas relaciones con el resto de los miembros del clan. El embarazo de Hinata, la había obligado a retirarse temporalmente como líder, y eso había hecho que Neji asumiera aun más participación dentro del clan.

-Dile que allí estaré, que será un placer – respondió Neji resignado lo que le correspondió una sonrisa de entendimiento de parte de Hinata

Se lo diré – aseguro la joven – pero por ahora será mejor que te des un baño y descanses, déjame preparar todo.

Neji asintió, y se recostó en uno de los sillones mientras observaba a Hinata ir y venir de un lado a otro de la enorme habitación, sonrió cansado y a la vez feliz de tener a su lado a una mujer como su querida Hinata, que pronto le regalaría el orgullo y la alegría de ser padre. Sin duda la vida había mejorado mucho para él.

///

Temprano en la mañana Sasuke recibió un mensaje de parte de Tsunade, en este se le ordenaba presentarse en su despacho inmediatamente, así que tras lanzar un suspiro de fastidio decidió no hacer esperar a la Godaime y se dirigió a su oficina.

-Me alegra que vinieras Sasuke- saludo Tsunade alegremente

-Fue una orden ¿Qué otra cosa esperabas?

-Que encantadora personalidad- se burlo Tsunade – bueno no estamos aquí para discutir sobre tus habilidades comunicativas, más bien tengo una oferta que hacerte

-¿Qué clase de oferta?- pregunto Sasuke con cautela

-Veo que he logrado captar tu atención- se regodeo la mujer con una sonrisa – Bueno, tal vez no lo sepas pero se acerca la época de las pruebas para Jounin, pensé que tal vez te interesaría participar.

-Me interesa – respondió Sasuke afilando la mirada - Pero hay un problema, aun no he tomado el examen Chunin

-OH, eso no es problema- respondió Tsunade descartándolo con un gesto de su mano- Yo te asciendo a Chunin inmediatamente, los dos sabemos que sería una pérdida de tiempo enviarte a hacer ese examen, porque estas por encima del nivel de un Genin, sin embargo para el examen Jounin es otro cantar

-Entiendo, entonces por supuesto que participare.

-Sabía que no lo rechazarías, sobre todo porque no te gusta que nadie te supere ¿verdad?- Tsunade le lanzo una mirada divertida

Sasuke volvió la cabeza fastidiado, lo que decía Tsunade era verdad, el día anterior Naruto no había parado de restregarle en la cara que lo sobrepasaba en rango, esa sería su oportunidad de hacer que el rubio se tragara sus palabras.

-Bueno Sasuke, supongo que desearas entrenar así que no te entretengo mas, en el pergamino que te dará Shizune encontraras todos los detalles para la prueba, puedes retirarte ahora.

Sasuke tomo el pergamino que Shizune le tendió y después de realizar una pequeña inclinación se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Tsunade lo observo marcharse y dejo que una sonrisa cómplice estirara sus labios.

-Shizune por favor dile a Kakashi que Sasuke participara en el examen, el resto corre de su cuenta

-Claro Tsunade-sama ahora mismo – dijo la mujer inclinándose y saliendo de la habitación tal y como había hecho Sasuke unos momentos antes

Este examen será muy divertido – murmuro Tsunade tras levantarse de su escritorio y tomar una de sus botellas de sake – no puedo esperar a verlo


	5. El examen termina, revelaciones

Capitulo 5

A un mes desde que Tsunade le ofreciera a Sasuke tomar el examen de ascenso a Jounin, las pruebas estaban por comenzar. En total había 30 aplicantes para la prueba, la mayoría de los cuales pertenecientes a Konoha, el resto eran ninjas de otras aldeas.

Por supuesto, Sasuke se encontraba en el grupo de aspirantes, había pasado todo ese tiempo entrenando como siempre lo hacía, e incluso había aceptado la oferta de Sakura y había utilizado su salón de entrenamiento en más de una ocasión. Por otra parte no había dejado de extrañarle que Naruto no se ofreciera a entrenar con él, de hecho cuando le había dicho que participaría en el examen el rubio compuso una sonrisa nerviosa y se escabullo rápidamente no sin antes desearle buena suerte, desde entonces no lo había visto.

Por lo que Shikamaru le había comentado se encontraba de misión con Neji y Sakura.

El día de la prueba Sasuke recibió un pergamino indicándole que debía dirigirse a una de las entradas que daban acceso al bosque de la muerte. Al llegar se encontró con el resto de los aspirantes reunidos, y frente a ellos a Tsunade acompañada de Shizune y Jiraiya. La Hokage fingió no percatarse de su presencia, se apartó un poco para ponerse frente a ellos colocándose una mano en la cintura, y apuntándoles con la mano derecha les hablo con esa voz clara y fuerte que la caracterizaba

- Antes que nada quisiera darles la bienvenida a los aspirantes, están aquí porque desean probar sus habilidades y nosotros estamos aquí para ver si tienen lo necesario para llegar a ser Jounin- la mujer hizo una pausa para observarlos a todos como si los estuviera analizando – el examen tendrá lugar aquí en el bosque de la muerte, en general será bastante sencillo, en estos momentos hay una cierta cantidad de examinadores dispersos por el bosque, podrán identificarlos fácilmente porque todos llevan el chaleco distintivo de Konoha. Cuando encuentren a uno de estos examinadores deberán ver la forma de que este les entregue un pergamino, en este encontraran los detalles para otra parte del examen, tendrán tres días para conseguirlo. En ningún caso podrán atentar contra la vida de un examinador, de llegar a eso ellos autorizados para hacer uso de la fuerza fatal dependiendo del nivel del agravio… bueno eso es todo, pueden marcharse ahora – dijo Tsunade haciéndose a un lado para dejar el paso libre – suerte

///

Una vez en el bosque Sasuke se movió velozmente saltando ágilmente de árbol en árbol, mientras analizaba en su mente las palabras dichas por Tsunade. Ese examen era demasiado fácil, de hecho era bastante similar al impuesto por Anko la vez que tomo el examen Genin.

Casi lamentaba estar perdiendo el tiempo en ese lugar. Sin embargo pronto se vio obligado a cambiar su opinión cuando cuatro horas después de iniciar el examen aun no tenía rastros de ninguno de esos fulanos examinadores.  
- Parece que están probando nuestras habilidades de rastreo, esto empieza a ponerse interesante - murmuro Sasuke apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol, de repente un sonido totalmente ajeno al bosque interrumpió sus cavilaciones - ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Pudo escuchar claramente el grito de dolor de un hombre, no demasiado lejos de su posición actual.  
- Perfecto, debe tratarse de uno de los examinadores, si me acerco entonces después podré seguirlo y quitarle el pergamino.

Inmediatamente el Uchiha se dirigió hacia el sitio en que había escuchado el grito, manteniéndose oculto observo la zona atentamente, pero lo único que pudo ver fue a un hombre tendido boca abajo en la orilla opuesta, ni rastro del presunto examinador. Sasuke frunció el seño y se dirigió al sitio donde yacía el hombre. Con excepción de una aguja clavada en su cuello no exhibía ningún otro rastro de maltrato, y según pudo comprobar observando las huellas, no había podido dar ni dos pasos desde el sitio en que se encontraba originalmente hasta su posición actual, lo cual quería decir que el ataque había ocurrido tan rápido que el sujeto ni siquiera había podido reaccionar.

En ese momento apareció un hombre vestido de blanco, un ninja medico. Se quedo allí el tiempo justo para escuchar que la aguja contenía algún tipo de paralizante. Eso era de gran ayuda para él, al menos sabia de que debía cuidarse si se encontraba con ese supuesto examinador.

/

Casi veinticuatro horas en el bosque y aun nada, no había rastro de ningún ninja aparte de los neutralizados aspirantes a la prueba, que ya iban siendo varios. Sasuke se pasó una mano por el cabello apartándoselo de la cara mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa, nunca pensó que un simple examen pudiera emocionarlo tanto. Decidió dirigirse al río nuevamente para refrescarse la cara y despejarse un poco. Estaba por salir al claro del río cuando se fijo en una figura sentada en una roca de frente hacia la corriente de agua, tenia los brazos alrededor de su pierna flexionada, y el largo cabello rosa le caía por la espalda  
- ¿Sakura?- pensó Sasuke extrañado al observar que vestía una camiseta manga larga de color negro y el chaleco verde distintivo de Konoha, el protector de la hoja descansaba sobre su frente - ¿También ella es una examinadora?

/

En ese momento Sasuke se percato de que en todo el tiempo que llevaba en la aldea no se le había ocurrido preguntarse qué rango ostentaría la chica, y mira nada más, una Jounin, igual que Naruto. Quizás esa sería su oportunidad de probar las habilidades de su ex compañera de equipo, sería divertido después de todo.

Decidido, quiso acercársele pero se detuvo al notar un movimiento muy sutil en los arbustos detrás de Sakura, que por otra parte parecía no haberse percatado de nada.

- Será tonta – murmuro Sasuke que se mantenía oculto – no me digas que no te has percatado

///

Que fastidio, no dejan de venir uno tras otro, se creen que por ser mujer la van a tener fácil. Sakura estaba perfectamente conciente de dos presencias muy cerca de ella, una oculta y la otra justo detrás de ella aparentemente con intenciones de atacarla.

- Si vas a atacarme será mejor que lo hagas de frente, no me gustan los traicioneros que atacan por la espalda – dijo en voz alta sin dejar de fijar la mirada en el agua frente a ella  
- Dame el pergamino que tienes – le espeto bruscamente el hombre al observar como la chica finalmente se ponía de pie – no quiero tener que hacerle daño a una mujer tan bella.  
- ¡No me digas! – dijo Sakura imprimiéndole todo el sarcasmo posible a su voz – Vaya, que considerado

Pero el hombre perteneciente a la aldea de la lluvia, parecía todo menos considerado.  
- Tu lo has querido belleza – le espeto a la chica mientras desenfundaba su katana y se dirigía corriendo hacia ella

Con una rapidez digna de elogio Sakura saco una de sus agujas y se la lanzo al hombre que desviándose un poco de su carrera pudo esquivarla. Sakura sonrió, al fin alguien con quien entretenerse un rato. Mientras, el ninja se había acercado a ella lo suficiente como para intentar acertarle con la katana, mas sin embargo Sakura se movió rápidamente y logro colocarse detrás de este, el hombre al percatarse de esto se giro y atravesó lo que pensó que era el cuerpo de Sakura, pero esta previendo esa situación utilizo un jutsu de sustitución

/

Aun escondido Sasuke seguía el enfrentamiento con interés, tenia curiosidad de saber cual seria el próximo movimiento de Sakura.

Observo sorprendido, como en un rápido movimiento Sakura aparecía enfrente del ninja, y tras esquivar nuevamente la katana le propinaba un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, con lo que el hombre se desplomo pesadamente a sus pies. Por la intensidad del golpe Sasuke estimo que a lo mínimo ese sujeto debía tener una o dos costillas rotas. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo Sakura podía ser una gran oponente en batalla, intuía que aquella no había sido ni la décima parte de su capacidad.

- Se que hay alguien allí - musito Sakura mirando en su dirección – te recomiendo que salgas en este momento

Al escuchar sus palabras Sasuke salió de su escondite sin ocultar una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, más sin embargo Sakura se limito a observarle con el seño fruncido.  
- Me sorprende verte aun aquí Sasuke – le comento Sakura

- Que puedo decir, ustedes los examinadores son muy escurridizos

- ¿Estas intentando decirme que a estas alturas no te habías topado con ningún examinador? – pregunto Sakura sin ocultar la incredulidad en su voz

- Bueno, pude haberlo hecho de haberlo querido – respondió Sasuke arrogante – pero me pareció más interesante seguir el rastro de la persona que dejo fuera del camino a tantos aspirantes solo usando agujas paralizantes. Ese rastro me llevo a ti

- Ya veo, ¿y bien? ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?

- No lo se, Tsunade dijo que debíamos ver la forma de conseguir un pergamino, debo suponer que tu aun tienes el tuyo ¿verdad?

- En efecto – asintió Sakura - ¿y yo debo asumir que tú deseas que te lo entregue?

- Claro, ¿Para qué otra cosa te habría estado siguiendo?

Sakura le sostuvo la mirada un momento antes de esbozar una sonrisa que Sasuke no supo identificar si era de burla o de incredulidad. La joven se metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco un rollo de pergamino que le lanzo a Sasuke.  
- Bueno no tengo problema en entregarte este pergamino, pero para el segundo deberás esforzarte un poco más.

/

Sasuke le miro sin entender, al mirar el rollo se dio cuenta de que estaba sellado y uso un jutsu para liberar el sello sobre el. Abrió el pergamino y lo leyó con atención percatándose de que llevaba escrito una especie de acertijo. Miro a Sakura que se había girado para fijar su atención nuevamente en la corriente del río frente a ella.

Sasuke leyó nuevamente el pergamino y se fijo de unas instrucciones escritas en el borde. "Para la segunda parte del examen deberás resolver este pequeño problema, darle la respuesta al examinador, que te entregara otro pergamino en el que encontraras los detalles para el próximo paso"

- ¿Es que esto es algún tipo de broma? – inquirió Sasuke frunciendo el seño

- En absoluto – respondió Sakura mirándolo de reojo – eso que ves allí es un pequeño problema, si logras resolverlo te entregare el segundo pergamino, luego de eso estarás por tu cuenta

Sasuke la observo nuevamente, pero decidió más bien terminar de leer el dichoso problemilla. Al fijar sus ojos nuevamente sobre el pergamino pudo leer lo siguiente:

"_Tres marido celosos se encuentran con sus respectivas mujeres ante un río que se proponen atravesar. Solo disponen de una pequeña embarcación sin barquero, apta para transportar únicamente dos personas por vez ¿Cómo pasaran estas seis personas de manera que ninguna mujer quede en compañía de dos hombres, si su marido no está presente?"_

Sasuke frunció el seño, y tuvo que leer nuevamente, ahora sí que empezaba a pensar que aquella era una broma de Sakura. Sin embargo, tras recordar la actitud distante de la pelirosa en las últimas fechas tuvo que asumir que aquello era realmente parte del examen.

Enrollo el pergamino nuevamente e imitando a Sakura se volvió para mirar la corriente del río, como si esperar a que la respuesta a ese problema apareciera flotando frente a él. No tardo más de cinco minutos en tener ordenadas sus ideas, y cuando sintió que tenía su respuesta bien coordinada le hizo a gesto a Sakura para llamar su atención.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Ya sabes que responder? – Pregunto Sakura  
- Bueno no es que estuviera muy difícil la verdad- respondió Sasuke con arrogancia – aquí tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta – añadió Sasuke que tomando un kunai se agacho en la tierra y empezó a trazar algunas líneas mientras hablaba

"_Supongamos que A, B y C son los tres maridos, mientras que a, b y c las tres mujeres. La forma de pasar el río debería ser la siguiente: pasan primero dos mujeres es decir a y b. Luego regresa una mujer y se lleva a la tercera que sería c. Nuevamente regresa una mujer y se queda con su marido, con esto entonces pasan los maridos A y B, un marido regresa con su mujer, a la que deja en la orilla, y se lleva al otro marido. La mujer "a" la única que se encuentra en la segunda orilla, se encarga finalmente de la conducción sucesiva de las otras dos"_

Sakura le miro un momento, como meditando su respuesta, tras un momento se enderezo y le entrego a Sasuke un segundo pergamino sellado.  
- Para la siguiente parte del examen deberás seguir las instrucciones que se encuentran en ese pergamino, si consideras necesario que para cumplir tu objetivo debes salir del bosque de la muerte te autorizo a hacerlo, recuerda que ahora te quedan cuarenta y ocho horas así que aprovéchalas bien – dijo Sakura impertérrita

- Descuida, pienso hacerlo – respondió Sasuke  
Sakura esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica y se despidió del joven con un gesto de la cabeza mientras desaparecía en medio de una nube de humo

Sin perder más tiempo Sasuke procedió a liberar el sello del rollo y leyó nuevamente, en el pergamino se le indicaba que debía buscar un sitio en el bosque en el que no da nunca la luz del sol, una vez allí debía encontrar una flor muy rara que solo se daba en esa zona, una vez allí recibiría mas instrucciones.  
- Esto se pone cada vez más interesante – pensó Sasuke – a ver, un sitio donde no da la luz del sol.  
Sasuke se dio la vuelta y observo hacia qué dirección incidían los rayos solares en ese momento, recordó además haber pasado el día anterior por un sitio bastante alejado de allí en el que el bosque se mantenía en penumbras, específicamente hacia el oeste de su posición actual. Tras hacer algunas observaciones Sasuke resolvió dirigirse hacia aquel sitio inmediatamente.

///

Mientras tanto Sakura que estaba apoyada en un árbol observaba las acciones del Uchiha detenidamente, de repente sintió que alguien se acercaba y tras dar un vistazo alrededor comprobó que era nada menos que Naruto  
- ¡Hola Sakura-chan! – saludo alegremente el rubio al llegar junto a su compañera

- Hola Naruto… ¿Cómo vas con los aspirantes?

- Bah, no han presentado pelea, hasta ahora ninguno ha conseguido arrebatarme el pergamino, creo que ya he descalificado a unos siete – comento Naruto con ligereza mientras se posaba la mano sobre la nuca

- Si lo mismo digo, yo he dejado a ocho fuera del camino, solo con las agujas y a uno le rompí dos costillas, los aspirantes de este año no están dando la talla – dijo Sakura con un suspiro de resignación

- ¿Qué me dices de Sasuke? –inquirió Naruto curioso

- Le he dado un pergamino, lo descifro y ahora va rumbo a la segunda parte del examen

- Ya… que lastima esperaba que se estancara un poco con el dichoso problemita ese – confeso Naruto con gesto de fastidio - que fastidio, eso significa que de seguro consigue pasar el examen… y yo que me estaba divirtiendo tanto molestándolo con eso de soy Jounin y el un simple Genin

Sakura esbozo una leve sonrisa  
- Aun no puede cantar victoria – dijo Sakura – son muchos los obstáculos presentes en este examen, veamos si es capaz de superarlos todos

Naruto miro a su amiga y compuso una gran sonrisa picara en su rostro…  
- Tienes razón Sakura-chan, ¡Aun queda la posibilidad de que repruebe y entonces sí que me voy a burlar de él! ¡Ja Ja Ja!

///

Encontró el lugar indicado en el pergamino sin problemas, y tras localizar la flor requerida, Sasuke se percato de la existencia de otro pergamino con un nuevo problema, según las instrucciones de este, debía descifrar los códigos ocultos en el problema y de esa forma obtener las coordenadas del nuevo punto de evaluación.

Sasuke tenía que reconocer que el examen se estaba complicando más de lo debido, cuando tuvo que resolver un tercer problema. Esta vez la respuesta del problema le daría localización de un objeto escondido fuera del bosque de la muerte, y tras mucho pensar Sasuke dedujo que el sitio no era otro que la piedra conmemorativa a los ninjas caídos de Konoha. En ese momento recordó las palabras de Sakura cuando le menciono que estaba autorizado a dejar el bosque de la muerte si lo consideraba necesario, así que se refería a eso. Sasuke observo el sol que empezaba a asomarse sobre los árboles del bosque, esa era la mañana del último día del examen, debía apurarse si quería terminar a tiempo.

///

Era ya mediodía y Tsunade estaba nuevamente a las puertas del bosque de la muerte, esta vez acompañada no solo de Jiraiya y Shizune, sino también de los examinadores a cargo del examen, entre los que se contaban Sakura, Neji, Naruto, Ibiki Morino entre otros. Tsunade conversaba animadamente con Jiraiya cuando vio aparecer a un muy cansado Sasuke llevando con él lo que parecía la figura de un animal mitológico tallado en mármol y de unos 50 cm.

La hokage sonrió con suficiencia cuando Sasuke dejo el objeto sobre una mesa dispuesta para ello.  
- Enhorabuena Sasuke-kun, has completado satisfactoriamente el examen de ascenso a Jounin, imagino que estarás muy contento

Por toda respuesta Sasuke se limito a gruñir mientras se apartaba el húmedo cabello de la cara y miraba a su alrededor sorprendido de encontrar allí a Naruto y a Neji también como examinadores, eso explicaba la negativa del rubio a entrenar con él y la supuesta misión de este con Neji y Sakura, de seguro se habían divertido de lo lindo tramando semejante examen tan raro.

- Bueno como no esperamos a nadie más – dijo Tsunade mas animadamente – Entonces doy por concluido el examen de este año  
- ¿Cómo que nadie más?- se extraño Sasuke – habían aquí treinta ninjas para tomar esta prueba

- Eso es cierto Sasuke, pero los que no fueron neutralizados por los examinadores (es decir unos diez) resolvieron mal las preguntas y estas los llevaron a callejones sin salida y a trampas, en las que ningún Jounin digno de llevar ese nombre se atrevería a caer.

Sasuke comprendió sus palabras, Aquel examen estaba diseñado para probar tanto sus capacidades de raciocinio y de lógica, como de rastreo, sigilo e incluso destreza en combate. Debía reconocer que habían armado un buen examen. Él mismo había tenido que esforzarse bastante para poder resolver los enigmas que se le presentaron. Aunque eso por supuesto, nunca lo admitiría abiertamente.

Tras las acostumbradas formulas de felicitación y de admiración de parte de sus ahora compañeros Jounin Sasuke se retiro a casa de Sakura con Naruto, quien no dejaba de gritar que aquello debían celebrarlo, mientras la pelirosa se disculpaba, alegando que tenia cosas que hacer y se escabullía del grupo.

Sasuke que empezaba a cansarse del mutismo de la pelirosa para con él, frunció el seño y se pregunto nuevamente qué demonios era lo que había cambiado tan radicalmente a la joven.

///

Mientras tanto en el cuartel Anbu Neji le entregaba a Kakashi sus impresiones sobre el desenvolvimiento de Sasuke durante la prueba.

Kakashi, mas interesado en leer su libro que en mirar el informe de Neji se limitaba escuchar retazos de la información; en ese momento la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a una joven de bien formado cuerpo y cabello negro.

- ¡Hola! – Saludo Kakashi tan simpático como siempre – ya nos preguntábamos si ibas a venir por aquí

- Por supuesto, no iba a faltar a la elección del nuevo miembro del escuadrón – respondió la joven secamente

- Bueno, según lo que dice Neji, nuestro chico supero cada una de las pruebas con éxito, incluso le ha dado un sobresaliente

- Aunque me cueste admitirlo, tengo que decir que el desenvolvimiento de Sasuke durante la prueba fue impecable, no tengo ninguna queja al respecto

- En ese caso ambos estarán de acuerdo en que Uchiha Sasuke reciba la convocatoria lo antes posible ¿verdad? – dijo Kakashi en un tono que no admitía replica, por lo que tanto Neji como la joven kunoichi tuvieron que asentir dando su aprobación.

Kakashi observo ambas reacciones y tras asentir con la cabeza escondió la cara nuevamente tras su amado libro naranja, señal inequívoca de que aquella reunión había terminado.

///

- ¡Sasuke! – el grito molesto de Naruto se dejo oír en la entrada de la casa mientras Sasuke que en ese momento preparaba su desayuno gruñía con desaprobación.

- ¿Qué quieres tan temprano Usuratonkachi? – pregunto Sasuke una vez que el rubio entrara a toda prisa en la cocina

- ¿Qué haces allí parado Sasuke? – pregunto Naruto con urgencia – Tsunade-obachan te está llamando, es algo súper importante debes ir rápido

- Ya, deja que desayune y en un rato voy – respondió Sasuke

- ¿Qué parte de rápido fue la que no entendiste? – insistió Naruto

- Ah, ya que… en seguida voy

///

Tras dejar su desayuno intacto en la cocina Sasuke se encamino a la oficina de la Hokage, jurando que como fuera una broma de Naruto se las iba a ver negras.

Para cuando llego se encontró con que por una vez Naruto no había exagerado diciendo que aquello era un asunto importante: ni más ni menos que una proposición de los Anbu para formar parte de uno de sus escuadrones.

Una cosa era cierta, aquello era una de las cosas más inesperadas que esperaba escuchar de boca de Tsunade. No podía negar que aquella propuesta era de lo más atractiva, aunado al hecho de que su situación de prueba en la aldea se daría por terminada, lo que hacía sin duda que la situación fuera más provocativa.

Si, definitivamente aquella propuesta era sumamente atrayente. Así que la única respuesta que pudo dar fue una positiva.

Tsunade asintió con aprobación  
- Me alegra mucho escuchar que aceptas Sasuke, en este caso lo que queda por hacer es presentarte a tus superiores dentro del escuadrón.

- ¿Ahora mismo? – pregunto Sasuke extrañado, ¿no se estaba precipitando un poco la situación?

- Por supuesto, los Anbus están necesitados de mas elementos, es necesario que comiences tu formación con ellos de inmediato, ahora si quieres acompañarme – dijo Tsunade mientras se ponía en pie y le hacia un gesto a Sasuke para que le siguiera.

La Hokage condujo a Sasuke a la sala que habitualmente era utilizada para asignar las diferentes misiones a los equipos, sin embargo en esta ocasión cuando Tsunade empujo la puerta lo único que Sasuke pudo ver fue a tres ninjas vestidos con el uniforme Anbu y las respectivas mascaras ocultando sus identidades.

Le llamo mucho la atención uno de ellos, alto y con el cabello plateado, que le resultaba "demasiado" familiar. El otro ninja de largo cabello negro no le resulto conocido, mas sin embargo la sorpresa se la dio reconocer ente los presentes a la misma kunoichi con quien había regresado la aldea… ¿significa eso que esa chica era su superiora?... menudo giro inesperado…

- Bueno Sasuke quiero que conozcas a las tres cabezas de la organización Anbu, será con ellos con quienes tendrás contacto hasta que completes el entrenamiento y seas presentado al resto de los escuadrones… creo que estas caras te resultaran conocidas – comento Tsunade sin poder esconder una sonrisa picara

- En primer lugar el capitán general de los Anbu… Hatake Kakashi – el mencionado se quito la máscara, para revelar su otra mascara característica, y le hizo un gesto amable a Sasuke con la mano

- En segundo lugar, el sub.-capitán Hyuga Neji, y por último la capitana del equipo número cuatro y además jefa de estrategia de los Anbu… Haruno Sakura- la joven se quito su máscara al tiempo que su cabello empezando por la raíz cambiaba del negro al rosa en un parpadeo. La joven simplemente le hizo un gesto de reconocimiento a Sasuke que por otra parte se había quedado literalmente boquiabierto.


	6. ¿Probando a tu superior?

Capitulo 6

Capitana del equipo número cuatro y además jefa de estrategia de los Anbu… Haruno Sakura - Las palabras de Tsunade todavía resonaban en su mente, aunque hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta del cambio de su ex compañera, nunca se le había ocurrido relacionarla con la mujer fría y calculadora que aparentaba ser la kunoichi en frente suyo.

Por un momento Sasuke se permitió recordar su primer encuentro con la Anbu en el bosque y posteriormente el viaje de regreso a Konoha en su compañía. Aunque solo habían sido dos ocasiones en las que apenas si habían cruzado palabra, Sasuke había conservado la impresión de que esa era una mujer de cuidado.

Y ahora lo confirmaba al notar la expresión vacía de ella, lo miraba como si no lo conociera, como si no estuvieran viviendo bajo el mismo techo y como si nunca hubieran sido compañeros de equipo.

A pesar de que jamás lo admitiría en público, Sasuke se había quedado completamente anonadado. No obstante, a pesar de hacerse esos cuestionamientos su gran autocontrol le permitió recuperar la compostura muy rápidamente, y adoptar la máscara de fría indiferencia que lo caracterizaba. Después de todo, por muy sorprendido que estuviese no iba a dejar que los demás se dieran cuenta de su estado.

-Bueno Sasuke, como te mencione antes – comento Tsunade que al parecer no se había percatado de la incomodidad del Uchiha – Todas estas caras te son conocidas. Ellos son quienes dirigen a los Anbu, estarás a su cargo los primeros días para que te aclimates en las tácticas y lineamientos del escuadrón; posteriormente podrás conocer al resto de los integrantes del grupo… – Tsunade hizo una ligera pausa como dudando en añadir algo mas - … y bueno, ya que estamos tal vez sería oportuno adelantarte que aparte de estas tres personas que tienes en frente, hay otra persona que te será conocida

Sasuke levanto una ceja interrogante ¿Solo una persona conocida? Aquello había llamado su atención.

-…El líder del escuadrón número cinco, Uzumaki Naruto… el resto, son todos ninjas desconocidos para ti

Para ese momento Sasuke ya estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que le dijesen, sin embargo por alguna razón, aquella última noticia no era tan impresionante para él, después de todo, sabía de sobra que Naruto era un excelente Shinobi una vez que decidía ponerse serio. De él _si_ se esperaba una cosa así.

Después de hacer algunas recomendaciones Tsunade decidió retirarse alegando que tenía mucho trabajo, y recalcando una vez más el grado de responsabilidad que conllevaba pertenecer al escuadrón.

/

Kakashi observo la puerta cerrarse detrás de la Hokage antes de volverse hacia Sasuke que esperaba pacientemente a un lado.

-Entonces Sasuke – empezó Kakashi observándolo seriamente con los ojos entrecerrados, pero luego de un momento esbozo una sonrisa cómplice detrás de su máscara – Quiero ser el primero en darte la bienvenida al escuadrón, además de felicitarte por tu reciente ascenso a Jounin, debo decir que todos estamos satisfechos con tu actuación en el examen.

-Eso quiere decir que me estaban probando ¿verdad? – inquirió Sasuke que se había intuido a lo que quería referirse su antiguo Sensei

-Pues la verdad es que si, aunque estábamos seguros de que tienes habilidades excepcionales, era necesario probarte en otros aspectos para ver si tenias lo que se necesita.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que se necesita?

Esta vez fue Neji quien respondió

-En primer lugar debíamos evaluar tus capacidades de rastreo, la capacidad para la toma de decisiones bajo presión y el uso de la lógica en ciertas situaciones...

-En ese caso permítanme decirles que sus pruebas son demasiado fáciles – respondió Sasuke con arrogancia

-Tal vez pienses eso – respondió Sakura mirándolo seriamente – pero aunque no lo creas ese tipo de preguntas nos permitieron descartar a un cierto número de participantes. Claro que muchos no se dieron cuenta hasta el final de que estaban siguiendo pistas falsas. Por ejemplo en la pregunta que tuviste que responderme pudiste hacerlo correctamente, y yo te entregue un pergamino verdadero. Aunque hubieras respondido mal igualmente te habría dado un pergamino; pero en ese caso te llevaría a seguir una pista falsa, y habrías estado dando vueltas por el bosque totalmente perdido… todas y cada una de las preguntas estaban diseñadas de esa forma… en ese caso queríamos evaluar que tanto tardarías en darte cuenta que estabas siguiendo una pista falsa.

-Como veras Sasuke – intervino Kakashi- son esas las cosas que evaluamos en ese examen en especifico, debo decir que tuviste suerte. De hecho… -añadió Kakashi con tono ligero – _alguien_ quería incrementar el nivel de dificultad, pero tras una interesante discusión llegamos a la conclusión de que estaba bien dejarlo así.

-Ya veo – murmuro Sasuke que observaba de reojo a su nueva superiora, sin embargo tras constatar que ella miraba seriamente en dirección de su capitán, Sasuke decidió ser practico y llevar la conversación por tópicos más pertinentes - ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el entrenamiento que se supone que debo realizar?

-Creo que en este caso la palabra entrenamiento está mal empleada – comento Neji – se trata más de algunas indicaciones que debemos darte, y que te acostumbres al tren de trabajo de los Anbu… por otra parte creo que sería el momento justo para entregarte tus implementos ¿no lo cree así Kakashi-san? – inquirió Neji volteando hacia el susodicho, que para ese momento ya tenía la nariz escondida en su Icha Icha Paradise

-OH, por supuesto – respondió Kakashi distraídamente al tiempo que hacia un gesto desinteresado con la mano.

Sasuke observo esta acción frunciendo el ceño levemente, sin embargo como ni Neji ni Sakura hicieron gesto alguno de ofensa, Sasuke dedujo que aquella debía de ser la actitud típica de Kakashi, que a pesar de todas sus responsabilidades no había cambiado ese aspecto de su forma de ser.

Haciendo caso omiso de la actitud de Kakashi, Sakura se dio la vuelta para alcanzar una caja de madera de tamaño mediano, en la que Sasuke no había reparado antes por hallarse apoyada en la mesa detrás de la kunoichi. Observo como la joven se dirigía hacia él con paso lento y le puso la caja en las manos sin mucha ceremonia.

Al abrirla Sasuke se percato de que dentro se hallaba el uniforme reglamentario de los Anbu: la camisa y el pantalón negros en el fondo, y sobre estos cuidadosamente doblado estaba el chaleco plateado distintivo de los Anbu. En la tapa superior de la caja se encontraba fijada una máscara blanca representando la figura de un lobo, tenia marcas rojas alrededor de los ojos y dos líneas del mismo color que bajaban en diagonal por los laterales.

-Bienvenido al escuadrón… Sasuke – dijo Sakura mirándolo directamente.

//

Tras recibir sus implementos, Sasuke y los otros tres ninjas se dirigieron hacia un campo de entrenamiento reservado para los miembros del equipo elite. Una vez allí, Neji procedió a explicar algunos de los aspectos más básicos de los que debía estar enterado: estrategias, formaciones, rangos y el tipo de misiones que debían atender.

Kakashi había solo había despegado la vista de su libro para agregar algún que otro comentario ocasional, y Sakura no había abierto la boca desde su llegada. No es que eso le preocupara mucho a Sasuke, pero no tenia caso negar que empezara a sentir curiosidad y algo de molestia por la actitud de la muchacha.

-Bueno Sasuke, podemos dar por terminado la sesión – dijo Kakashi varias horas después – debo decir que estoy satisfecho con tu rendimiento, normalmente habrías tenido que permanecer con nosotros durante dos días como mínimo, pero está visto que aprendes rápido.

-A partir de mañana te integraras de forma provisional a uno de los escuadrones – agrego Neji

-Ya, ¿Con quién se supone que debo reportarme? – inquirió Sasuke

-Conmigo – informo Sakura que se encontraba apoyada contra un árbol con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda- te integraras al equipo número cuatro, y yo supervisare tu rendimiento.

Sasuke la observo entornando los ojos. Aquello era justo lo que siempre había deseado, verse sometido a la autoridad de Sakura por partida doble, como capitana de su equipo y por el rango de esta como jefa de estrategia. ¿Acaso las cosas se podían poner mejor? - pensó el joven sarcástico

///

-¿En serio estarás en el equipo de Sakura-chan?- pregunto Naruto visiblemente sorprendido

-Eso fue lo que me dijo – murmuro Sasuke mientras seguía caminando tranquilamente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro.

-Vaya, si que tienes suerte – Comento Naruto

Sasuke se extraño un poco por la respuesta del rubio, y volteo a verlo dándole a entender que no entendía el porqué de su reacción. Naruto al verlo compuso una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro y se coloco la manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Veo que pareces no entender tu suerte ¿eh Sasuke-teme?

El joven Uchiha se limito a gruñir en respuesta, y Naruto se echó a reír

-Bueno Sasuke, el hecho es que el equipo de Sakura-chan es el mejor del escuadrón de rastreadores. No recuerdo que hayan fallado nunca en una misión. Y desde que Sakura es la capitana de ese equipo no se han producido bajas, el nivel de esos chicos es realmente alto. Tú deberías saberlo, el suyo fue el único equipo que dio con tu localización cuando regresabas a la aldea

-¿Qué hay del tuyo? – pregunto Sasuke sin poder ocultar la curiosidad

-Bueno, no es por darme aires. Pero mi equipo es el que más se les acerca – afirmo Naruto orgulloso- Sin embargo aun no podemos igualar al de Sakura-chan

-Entiendo, bueno de todas formas mañana podré comprobar tus palabras – Comento Sasuke quitándole importancia al asunto.

Naruto le lanzo una mirada preocupada, era obvio lo que pensaba hacer Sasuke para comprobar el nivel de sus compañeros.

-Mira Sasuke, te conozco, y sé que estas pensando en retarlos en cuanto puedas, pero yo que tú me andaba con cuidado.

De acuerdo, ahora estaba mucho mas intrigado que antes. Si sus nuevos compañeros realmente tenían el alto nivel que Naruto afirmaba, entonces tal vez valdría la pena permanecer en el mismo equipo. Al fin y al cabo, ese sería un nuevo reto, y el crecía con los retos.

///

Una dura sesión de entrenamiento siempre era lo mejor para sacarse la tensión de encima. Y últimamente las sesiones en las que entrenaba hasta desfallecer se estaban haciendo mucho más frecuentes. Sakura envaino la katana con la que había estado practicando y tras dejarla apoyada contra un árbol tomo su botella de agua.

Hacía semanas que estaba tensa, no muchos se habían percatado de eso. Solo Tsunade y Kakashi, pero ellos sabían perfectamente el porqué, así que no iban a molestarla. Sabían que en cuanto a ese asunto ella no atendía razones. Su meta estaba cerca y ella lo sabía. Todo el trabajo que había estado haciendo daría sus frutos muy pronto. Y quería estar preparada para cuando llegara ese momento

-Me encargare de esa mujer… papá, no debes preocuparte. Yo cumpliré tu misión – murmuro Sakura mientras miraba un punto indefinido en el cielo.

///

Uno de los campamentos utilizado por los Anbu para llevar a cabo su entrenamiento de batalla se encontraba a hora y media de la aldea. Ese en particular, era la base del equipo cuatro. Estaba dotado con varias salas de entrenamiento, una enfermería, y habitaciones que estaban siempre preparadas para recibir a los cansados Shinobis.

En ese lugar se daría el primer encuentro con sus nuevos compañeros. Siguiendo las indicaciones que Sakura le había dado la tarde anterior, el joven Uchiha hizo acto de presencia en el salón principal de la base. En el lugar estaban presentes no solo los miembros del equipo cuatro, sino también Naruto, Kakahi y Neji

-Aun no puedo creer que ese chico haga equipo con nosotros – Murmuró un joven de cabello castaño a su compañero.

-Esas son las ordenes, más vale que no protesten – advirtió severamente otro hombre situado detrás de ellos.

-Ya, solo es un comentario – replico el primero agriamente

/

-¡Buenos Días Sasuke! – Saludo Kakashi sonriendo debajo de su máscara, el aludido se limito a asentir con la cabeza – Estamos aquí para presentarte formalmente a tu nuevo equipo.

Mientras Kakashi hablaba los cinco Shinobis pertenecientes al escuadrón de Sakura se adelantaron sacándose las mascaras.

-Naturalmente ya conoces a Sakura, la capitana del equipo y tu superiora más inmediata… Y bueno para hacer las cosas un poco más personales dejare que los mismos chicos sean quienes se presenten – termino Kakashi sonriendo

El que parecía ser el mayor de los hombres, próximo a los treinta años, de cabello corto negro y ojos azules, se adelanto un poco.

-Mucho gusto, Soy Takato Kanegawa – dijo el hombre con voz fuerte, su apariencia era severa y un tanto intimidante.

-Tsk, cuanto formalismo – murmuro un joven pelirrojo de ojos castaños y actitud despreocupada – soy Yukio Sanjo, encantado de conocerte Sasuke-kun

-Siempre tan lanzado, no cambias Yukio – le reprendió un chico de aspecto más formal, que llevaba el largo cabello negro atado en una coleta alta - En fin, yo soy Zen Iwasaki, un placer

-Pues ya que – murmuro un joven de cabello castaño y ojos dorados – mi nombre es Mamoru Fujita, y ese de ahí – dijo señalando a otro chico de ojos rojizos y cabello negro con reflejos verdosos – es Ryuichi Miura

El joven Miura se limito a levantar la mano en gesto de saludo. Exceptuando a Takato los otros cuatro Shinobis parecían ser bastante jóvenes, sus edades rondarían entre los veintidós y los veinticuatro años.

-De acuerdo, terminados los formalismos vamos a lo que nos atañe – dijo Kakashi animadamente

-Bueno, creo que esta semana les tocaba enfrentarse a Zen y a Mamoru ¿no? – pregunto Naruto aparentando seriedad

-Así es Naruto – respondió Sakura colocándose al lado del rubio, mientras Sasuke se quedaba apoyado contra una pared- Pueden comenzar cuando quieran

Una vez a la semana algunos capitanes se daban cita en las bases para observar algunos combates de entrenamiento, aprovechaban para evaluar el nivel de los ninjas y hacían sugerencias sobre los puntos que debían ser cubiertos en el próximo entrenamiento.

A la señal de Sakura ambos Shinobis asumieron posiciones de pelea, el primero en atacar fue Mamoru, por su estilo de combate se notaba que era un poco impulsivo, sin embargo tenía mucha fuerza y era veloz. En cambio Zen usaba movimientos defensivos, y desperdiciaba poca energía, de un momento a otro el combate se fue haciendo más intenso, al final Zen se adjudico la victoria tras un gran despliegue de poder.

-Mamoru, es lo mismo de siempre – comento Neji – Eres demasiado impulsivo, y no mides tus fuerzas. Ya te lo he dicho, tomate tu tiempo para estudiar los puntos débiles de tu rival.

-Gracias Neji-san – respondió Mamoru frustrado – Lo tendré en cuenta

-A ver, ¿Qué les parece si aprovechamos para probar a nuestro nuevo elemento? – Propuso Kakashi, y sin esperar la respuesta de sus acompañantes, alzo la voz para llamar la atención de Sasuke – ¿Quieres tener un combate?

-Sería interesante – respondió Sasuke con arrogancia - ¿A quién debo enfrentarme?

-Te voy a dejar escoger ¿Qué te parece? - dijo Kakashi esbozando una sonrisa

-¿Ah sí? ¿Puedo escoger? – murmuro Sasuke mientras dirigía la mirada hacia donde estaban sus compañeros de equipo, de pronto tuvo una idea que le resulto atractiva- En ese caso la reto a usted capitana Haruno.

Las reacciones a lo largo de la sala no se hicieron esperar, Kakashi esbozo una sonrisa picara, al parecer, eso era lo que tenía en mente desde un principio. Neji negaba silenciosamente y Naruto el resto de los Shinobis de la sala, miraban la escena con rostro expectante.

Sakura pareció considerar el reto durante un momento. Finalmente, se dirigió hacia el centro de la sala mientras se ajustaba un poco los largos guantes negros que llevaba.

-En primer lugar Sasuke, en el escuadrón no hay tiempo para formalismos, todos nos tratamos por nuestros nombres – dijo Sakura sonriendo de lado, un momento después asumió su posición de combate - En segundo lugar, claro que acepto el reto.

Sasuke que en ese momento se encontraba frente a ella, observo a la chica buscando algún fallo en su defensa. Tras unos instantes comprobó satisfecho que no las había.

Notando que la chica no parecía tener intensiones de iniciar el combate, él ataco primero. La reacción de Sakura fue instantánea, se movió de su camino y rápidamente se coloco a su espalda. La muchacha tenía buenos reflejos, era rápida y sabia donde atacar.

El combate se volvió feroz, ninguno de los dos había podido acertarle al otro. Hacía rato que Sasuke había activado su sharingan, pero aun así no llevaba gran ventaja. Aunque era un combate de entrenamiento se notaba que ambos empezaban a tomarse las cosas en serio.

En un momento dado Sakura que hasta entonces había estado peleando solo con sus puños saco un kunai con marcas verdes alrededor de la empuñadura.

-¿Has visto? Sakura ha sacado el kunai verde – murmuro Yukio a Naruto que era quien estaba más cerca en ese momento

-El teme esta perdido – dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza – si Sakura llega a darle con eso, lo pondrá a dormir durante un buen rato.

-Bien merecido que se lo tiene – alego Mamoru – mira que retar a la capitana, se nota que no la conoce

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia al verla con el arma en la mano ¿Acaso pretendía vencerlo con un simple kunai? Eso solo significaba que Sakura era más tonta de lo que había creído.

Al notar la actitud engreída de su oponente, Sakura no pudo evitar arquear una ceja, la estaba dando por sentado, y ese era un grave error. Si había algo que todos los shinobis presentes en la sala sabían de sobra, era que jamás había que subestimar a Sakura Haruno. Pero esa sería una lección que Sasuke tendría que aprender por las malas.

Ambos contendientes se miraron retadoramente y Sakura empuño su kunai con fuerza, al tiempo que Sasuke hacia un chidori. La sonrisa de la kunoichi se hizo más pronunciada, y eso hizo que Sasuke se planteara por primera vez si no se estaba perdiendo de algo.

Justo cuando la situación no podía ponerse más tensa, el sonido de una campana atrajo la atención de todos. Kakashi la había hecho sonar deteniendo el combate.

-¿Por qué haces eso?- pregunto Sasuke levantando la voz – estamos en medio de un combate

-Los combates de entrenamiento tienen un límite de diez minutos – informo Kakashi con calma – lamentablemente ese plazo ya ha finalizado

Sasuke rodó los ojos con fastidio, al final no había sabido qué demonios se traía Sakura entre manos con el fulano kunai. La chica mientras tanto hizo girar el arma en su mano antes de guardarlo en el estuche atado a su pierna. Se permitió esbozar una sonrisa irónica antes de dirigirse hacia donde Kakashi y Neji se encontraban.

-Eres un idiota Sasuke - murmuro Naruto a modo de regaño – Solo a ti se te ocurre hacer semejante tontería

-Aunque es la primera vez que veo a la capitana sonreír en medio de un combate – comento Zen mientras se ponía un dedo en la barbilla en actitud pensativa

-En eso estas en lo cierto, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo – apunto Yukio – en cualquier caso, fue muy imprudente de tu parte retar así a Sakura

-Tsk… un poco mas y la hubiera derrotado – dijo Sasuke quitándole importancia

-Yo que tu no estaba tan seguro – murmuro Takato – si ella te hubiese alcanzado con ese kunai, podíamos olvidarnos de ti por los próximos tres días

Sasuke frunció el ceño

-De hecho estoy extrañado – siguió hablando el hombre – tuvo varias oportunidades para hacerlo, parece que a ti también te estaban probando chico.


	7. La curiosidad pudo más

**Capitulo 7**

Los combates de entrenamientos y las pruebas de resistencia ocuparon gran parte del resto del día. A pesar de estar más que acostumbrado a llevar a cabo entrenamientos extenuantes, al final del día Sasuke se sentía como si hubiera estado entrenando durante una semana sin parar. Así de exigente era el entrenamiento al que se veían sometidos los Anbu.

Y no es que fuese demasiado consuelo para él, pero la verdad es que incluso sus compañeros de escuadrón mostraban signos de cansancio bastante obvios.

-Esto es el colmo, parece como si Sakura-chan quisiera matarnos – murmuro Yukio en voz baja dirigiéndose a Zen que se encontraba sentado a su lado

-Tienes razón, el entrenamiento de hoy ha sido especialmente fuerte – concedió Zen- Pero creo que se debe a la llegada de nuestro nuevo compañero – añadió mirando de reojo en dirección a Sasuke que se encontraba apoyado contra un árbol algo apartado de ellos.

-Bueno, puede que fuera una lección para él. Después de todo, no muchos han tenido las agallas para enfrentarse a ella y menos desde el primer día.

-Seguro que lo hizo porque no está al tanto de su reputación, de haberlo sabido seguro se hubiera frenado un poco- aporto Mamoru quien se encontraba sentado enfrente

-No lo creo – intervino Takato que había alcanzado a escuchar la conversación – Sasuke no parece del tipo de persona que se retracte de un combate solo porque su oponente tenga algunas ventajas. Más bien es todo lo contrario, mientras mayor sea el reto, con más ganas lo enfrenta.

-Ya que lo dices, puede que tengas razón – comentó Zen mientras se levantaba perezosamente y estiraba un poco sus músculos.

-Y a todo esto – murmuro Takato observando a su alrededor- ¿En donde se metió Sakura?

-¿Preguntas por mi? – dijo Sakura quien había aparecido de improviso sobre la rama de un árbol a su izquierda

-Sí, nos estábamos preguntando si te habrías desmayado en algún sitio – comento Zen con un dejo divertido en su voz

-No, no te daría ese gusto- replico ella en el mismo tono- los que deberían preocuparse son ustedes, lucen muy mal ¿saben?

Sasuke observo el intercambio algo extrañado, era la primera vez que le escuchaba a Sakura ese tono ligero en su voz. Sin duda debía llevarse muy bien con sus compañeros, tanto como para permitirse mostrarse tan relajada con ellos.

-Bueno, como está visto que ustedes chicos ya no dan para más, dejaremos el entrenamiento hasta aquí. Además mañana nos toca patrullaje, así que procuren descansar- anuncio Sakura adoptando un tono serio

-Por fin algo de trabajo -dijo Yukio alegremente, y acto seguido volteo en dirección del más reservado de sus compañeros – Bueno Ryuichi, ya no podrás quejarte. Iremos a darle su merecido a los malos.

Ryuichi por su parte lo miro de mala manera, no le gustaba para nada la actitud tan despreocupada de su compañero. Así que ante la provocación se cruzo de brazos mirando en dirección contraria. Yukio por su parte no dejaba de reír por haber molestado nuevamente a su compañero.

/

Sakura miro a su equipo, si bien era cierto que ese día en particular había forzado un poco el entrenamiento, ninguno de ellos se había quejado abiertamente. No podían permitírselo. Después de todo, sabían lo estricta que era ella con los entrenamientos. Los presionaba casi tanto como se presionaba a sí misma, tenía motivos para hacerlo.

Pero gracias a ello, no era mal merecida la fama que tenían como el mejor equipo del escuadrón. Ni siquiera la llegada de un nuevo elemento parecía preocuparles demasiado. Lo habían aceptado, olvidando los roces que habían tenido la primera vez que se vieron en el bosque. ¿Y en cuanto al nuevo elemento? Pues él parecía haberse acoplado al entrenamiento. Discretamente dirigió su mirada en dirección de Sasuke, sudaba tanto como los demás, pero parecía que aun se mantenía en una pieza. No esperaba menos de él. Pero pronto, advirtió divertida la expresión que tenía el Uchiha al observar la actitud infantil a la que se entregaban algunos de sus compañeros. Parecía como si por primera vez, Sasuke se preguntara con qué clase de desquiciados se estaba metiendo.

///

¿Esta es la actitud de un equipo elite de los Anbu? – se pregunto Sasuke ligeramente decepcionado, esperaba que tuvieran una actitud más seria y profesional. Pero la verdad es que, exceptuando a Ryuichi que era probablemente más reservado que él mismo, los demás actuaban como niños. Incluso el formal Zen, y el serio de Takato disfrutaban divertidos de la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos: Mamoru perseguía a Yukio de un lado a otro, exigiéndole que le devolviera su mochila. Sacudió la cabeza, si así se comportaba el mejor equipo, no quería ni imaginarse cómo se estaría con el peor.

///

Los días fueron pasando casi sin ser advertidos, el equipo número cuatro no había hecho más que patrullaje. Y cuando no estaban recorriendo los alrededores de la aldea, entrenaban sin tregua bajo la inflexible dirección de Sakura. De no ser por su soberbia condición, Sasuke se habría venido a poco rápidamente. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que gracias a ese duro entrenamiento lograban elevar un poco más el nivel que tenía el escuadrón.

-¡Sasuke-teme! –grito Naruto una mañana corriendo hacia él.

-¿Que quieres ahora? – replico Sasuke en tono cansino.

-¡Parece que tendremos una misión! – Exclamo Naruto – Tsunade-obachan quiere vernos en su oficina, parece que se trata de algo grande

-Era hora- comento Sasuke, la verdad es que ya estaba deseando algo de acción

Al entrar en la oficina se percataron de que efectivamente aquello podría ser importante. Allí se encontraban no solo la Hokage y Shizune, si no también Sakura y un hombre robusto y algo entrado en años de cabello entrecano. Su expresión era austera, sin embargo algo en su aspecto indicaba que ese hombre con el que había que andarse con mucho cuidado.

-Por fin llegan – dijo Tsunade - ya estaba pensando en llamar a alguien mas

-¿Y dejarme fuera de la diversión? – Replico Naruto airado – Que va, yo jamás me perdería una misión

El hombre situado cerca de Shizune carraspeo llamando la atención de todos.

-Quizás sea momento de hablar sobre la misión Tsunade-sama – anuncio con voz neutra

Tsunade le dedico una mirada seria, pero asintió indicándole que podía continuar.

-En primer lugar creo que es oportuno que me presente. Esta es la primera vez que nos vemos Uchiha-san, mi nombre es Kaito Hamada y soy el encargado de asignar los shinobis para las misiones.

Sasuke asintió en señal de comprensión. Ya había escuchado sobre ese hombre. Había sido impuesto por el mismo consejo de ancianos de la aldea. Quienes persuadidos de que Tsunade asignaba siempre a los mismos ninjas, determinaron a una persona que adjudicara misiones a todos por igual. Por supuesto, esto era una mascarada. El consejo quería controlar más estrechamente el trabajo de los shinobis, y con este movimiento restringían un poco los privilegios que tenía Tsunade como Hokage. Sasuke sabia de esto porque el mismo Kakashi se lo había comentado una vez. Le había advertido que no hiciera nada que pudiera dejarlo mal parado con Kaito. En ese momento se percato de que el hombre iba a darles los detalles de la misión así que decidió prestar atención.

-La misión es requerida por un señor feudal, que al parecer deberá atender algunos negocios en el país del viento, por lo que llevara consigo una cantidad considerable de dinero. Su trabajo es que tanto él, como sus acompañantes y el dinero que transportan lleguen a salvo a su destino. La líder de la misión es Sakura – dijo Kaito, sin embargo se pudo apreciar cierta desazón en su voz al pronunciar el nombre de la joven, casi como si le desagradara.

-Asumo que yo puedo elegir al resto de los Shinobis- inquirió Sakura

-Así es, como líder tiene esa potestad. Pero permítame recordarle que los Shinobis elegidos deben estar en la lista aprobada que le he proporcionado hace un momento.

-No hace falta que se lo diga – replico Tsunade endureciendo un poco su tono –la misión dará inicio mañana por la mañana. Confío en que harán un buen trabajo, pueden retirarse ahora.

Los tres jóvenes asintieron, y salieron de la habitación antes de que Kaito dijera algo más.

-Y dime Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto bajando un poco la voz - ¿Cuáles es el plan?

-Naruto, creo que sería más correcto decir: ¿Cuáles son los planes?

Naruto la miro sin entender, mientras que Sasuke del otro lado no perdía detalle.

-Desarrollaremos una misión conjunta. No sé por qué, pero el hecho es que Kaito olvido mencionar que hay un importante grupo criminal detrás del señor feudal. Según nuestra información, aprovecharan este viaje para atacarle.

-¿A quienes vas a asignar para la misión?- pregunto Naruto

-Tu equipo y el mío estarán libres de patrullaje a partir de mañana, y son los únicos que podrán ausentarse de la aldea. Takato será el líder de la misión.

-¿Con solo dos equipos? – Inquirió Sasuke - ¿Cómo piensas hacerles frente a toda una organización con solo una docena de Anbus?

En este punto Sakura volvió la cabeza hacia él y le dedico una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Muy sencillo, los haremos caer en una trampa.

A petición de Sakura, el señor feudal había aceptado dividir su comitiva en dos grupos. Uno al mando de Sakura y el otro con Sasuke como guía. Los dos grupos tomarían rutas distintas para intentar despistar a los posibles atacantes. Con los primeros albores del día, la comitiva del señor feudal se puso en marcha... La mañana transcurrió sin ningún incidente. Pero para el mediodía la situación cambio. Fueron emboscados, y pronto la mayoría de los ninjas habían sido inmovilizados. Naruto quien permanecía protegiendo al señor feudal, peleaba intensamente. Sin embargo no dejaba de notar que Sakura no se estaba moviendo con la eficiencia que tanto la caracterizaba. En un momento de descuido, Naruto fue atacado por la espalda y justo cuando se disponía a hacer su Rasengan, capto la mirada de Sakura sobre él. Ella negó rápidamente indicándole que no lo hiciera. A estas alturas Naruto ya no sabía que pensar.

-¡Alto! – grito uno de los asaltantes, quien por la prontitud con que fue obedecido parecía ser el líder del grupo. Había alcanzado al señor feudal, y en ese momento amenazaba su cuello con la katana. - ¿Quién es el líder aquí?

-Soy yo – respondió Sakura con voz algo insegura, para ese momento mostraba un rastro de sangre corriendo por su cara - ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Si no me dices ahora mismo en donde están las arcas del tesoro, serás la responsable por la muerte del señor feudal – indico el hombre apretando un poco la katana

-Si te lo dijera, ¿te irías y nos dejarías en paz? – pregunto Sakura cuya voz se había tornado un poco más aguda como si estuviera al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-¡Ja! ¿Crees que soy tan tonto? Bien podrían montarme una trampa o algo así… de eso nada. Tú me dirás por donde se fue el grupo con las arcas, y luego yo enviare a mis hombres a comprobar tus palabras, si me dices la verdad, no tendría problemas en dejarlos con vida. Pero si me mientes…- el hombre dejo en el aire el resto de la frase, dejando a entender lo que podría suceder.

-So-Solo te lo diré si me garantizas que no dañaran a nadie.

-De acuerdo preciosa, si tanto insistes… pero ya dime lo que quiero saber.

Sakura asintió y metió la mano en el bolso que llevaba colgado de la cintura, de allí saco lo que parecía ser un mapa, con manos levemente temblorosas se lo lanzo al hombre, quien lo atrapo con su mano libre. Lo desplegó, y luego de mirarlo atentamente sonrió con malicia. Hizo una señal a uno de sus hombres, y entregándole el mapa le indico que se dirigiera por la ruta marcada para encontrar al segundo grupo de la comitiva.

-Tienes dos horas para ir y venir – le dijo a su subordinado, e inmediatamente la mitad del grupo agresor se movilizo del lugar.-En cuanto a ti preciosa, si ellos no han regresado para ese tiempo, tú serás la primera en morir.

-¡Lo que le he dicho es verdad!- afirmo Sakura

-Ya veremos, mientras tanto será mejor que atemos bien a todos estos inútiles – dijo el hombre.

/

Fuertemente amarrados, y sentados unos al lado de otros, casi habían transcurrido las dos horas, y el jefe de la banda se paseaba nervioso de un sitio a otro. Súbitamente un destello en medio de los árboles llamo la atención de Sakura, quien de inmediato le dio al enfurruñado Naruto un golpe en el costado, indicándole que se pusiera en movimiento.

De inmediato ambos shinobis se desataron con cuidado de no llamar demasiado la atención, y un instante después el campamento entero estaba cubierto por una espesa nube de humo blanco. Para cuando se disperso, siete Anbus se encontraban en el campamento, en medio de los inconscientes miembros de la banda criminal. El único que se mantenía en pie era el muy sorprendido líder. Se encontraba de pie en medio del círculo de shinobis que poco a poco se iba cerrando en torno a él.

-¡Tu, Maldita! ¡Me engañaste! – grito el hombre a voz en grito mientras miraba furioso a una tranquila Sakura que se encontraba en ese momento desatando a los acompañantes del señor feudal.

-No te engañe – replico Sakura tranquilamente – la información que te di era verdadera.

-¡Entonces que significa eso! – le grito señalando al inconsciente hombre a quien había mandado dos horas antes en busca del dinero.

-Bueno, tu lo que me pediste que te dijera la ruta que había tomado el otro grupo, y allí la tienes. Esa fue la ruta que siguió el señor feudal y su comitiva esta madrugada.

-¡¿Cómo que el señor feudal?! ¡El señor feudal esta aquí mismo!

-Te equivocas, este hombre es el jefe de su guardia. Jamás se me ocurriría arriesgar la vida de alguien tan importante. Así que la hora del viaje fue reprogramada. A estas alturas, hace mucho que el señor feudal llegó a su destino. De hecho, el equipo que lo acompaño debería estar regresando en este mismo momento.

Ante estas palabras el hombre no pudo hacer más que rendirse. Sabía que él solo no tenía la más mínima oportunidad contra todo un escuadrón Anbu.

-Nee Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto – Podrías haberme hablado de esto

-Perdona Naruto, pero no podía arriesgarme. Además, me vas a disculpar. Pero sinceramente dudo mucho de tus dotes como actor. – le dijo sonriendo

Naruto le lanzo una mirada ofendida y se cruzo de brazos murmurando improperios sobre la falta de confianza y otras cosas por el estilo. Sakura sonrió más abiertamente y se dirigió hacia uno de los Anbu, alto y con una máscara que representaba a un oso.

-¿Tuvieron algún tipo de problema?- pregunto ella

-Para nada.- dijo el hombre, por su voz gruesa parecía tratarse de Takato -. Los esperamos en el paso de la montaña, y cuando llegaron fue muy fácil tenderles la emboscada. Para pertenecer a una gran organización criminal, estos tipos son unos idiotas.

-Es cierto, pero al menos matamos a dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Es hora de regresar a la aldea, allí ya veremos qué hacer con estos sujetos – comento Sakura señalando vagamente hacia el sitio en que estaban amontonados los hombres inconscientes.

///

-Que no tengo dotes como actor ¿puedes creerlo? – pregunto Naruto, obviamente todavía estaba muy molesto por el comentario de Sakura

-Hmp… - no iba a decirlo en voz alta, pero la verdad es que Sasuke no podía estar más de acuerdo con Sakura.

-Tantos años y Sakura-chan no confía en mí, no hay derecho – dijo Naruto mientras comía lo que sería su quinto tazón de Ramen de la noche. – lo cual me recuerda, tu tampoco me contaste nada…

-¿En qué momento te iba a contar nada?- respondió Sasuke cansinamente – yo mismo no me entere hasta una hora antes de salir.

-Es comprensible – interrumpió Kakashi, quien justamente acababa de llegar al Ichiraku

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿me va a decir usted lo mismo que Sakura-chan? – pregunto Naruto en tono de sospecha

-No tengo ni idea de que puede haberte dicho Sakura. Pero supongo que por algo te habrá dicho lo que sea que te dijo- respondió el hombre sonriendo divertido bajo su mascara

-¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo antes? – pregunto Sasuke sin ocultar su curiosidad

-¿Eh, yo? ¿De qué? – pregunto el ninja mientras tomaba asiento a su lado y le hacia un gesto al encargado del sitio.

-De que era comprensible lo de no informarnos nada

-OH, eso. Bueno ustedes comprenderán que hay que cuidar detalles. Es mejor mantener la información importante en un radio limitado de personas. Ya era más que suficiente con que dos escuadrones Anbu estuvieran informados de los detalles del plan. Además esa información no era relevante para ustedes.

-¿Cómo que no? – Salto Naruto indignado - yo estaba haciendo de señuelo, me parece que era uno de los más interesados en saber.

-Puede ser, pero si Sakura pensó que estabas mejor sin saberlo fue por algo. En cuanto a Sasuke, su misión solo consistía en escoltar al señor feudal y a sus acompañantes, fuera de eso, los detalles de la otra misión no eran de su incumbencia.

Sasuke desvió la vista ligeramente ofendido. El no era tan tonto como Naruto, bien podían haberle contado algo. A decir verdad, lo único que sabía de la captura de la banda era lo que le había contado Naruto.

-En cualquier caso, todo eso fue cosa de Sakura. Tal vez si yo hubiera estado a cargo de esa misión les habría comentado algo. Pero ella tiene su propio estilo de trabajo, y tomando en cuenta sus resultados parece funcionarle - comento Kakashi

-Le encanta complicar las cosas – dijo Naruto mientras volvía la vista de vuelta hacia su plato

Kakashi rió divertido por el comentario y le puso a Naruto una mano en el hombro.

-Bueno Naruto, no llego a ser jefa de estrategia solo por ser bonita – le comento en tono cómplice.

-Eh Kakashi-san – llamo el viejo cocinero del Ichiraku – aquí tienes tus ordenes

-OH, gracias – respondió el ninja copia alargándole al hombre el dinero correspondiente – Bueno debo irme rápido, Anko me está esperando en casa. Me ha amenazado con que si llego tarde me pondrá a dormir en la calle durante un mes – dijo Kakashi poniendo cara de circunstancias, antes de desaparecer en medio de un estallido de humo.

-Quien diría que veríamos a Kakashi-sensei preocupado por llegar rápido a algún sitio. Debe ser difícil estar casado con Anko – Dijo Naruto divertido, acto seguido se inclino hacia Sasuke bajando la voz – y esa mujer embarazada, debe ser más peligrosa que de costumbre.

///

-¡Tenían que haberme informado de esa misión! – grito Kaito muy molesto

-No tenía porque – respondió Sakura con voz firme

-¡Claro que sí!, usted no puede ir por ahí tomándose esas libertades, ¡_Tenía_ que habernos informado sobre la intervención de esos dos grupos Anbu!

-Cálmese Kaito-san – Dijo Tsunade alzando la voz – Recuerde que estamos en mi oficina, así que hágame el favor y modere su tono

Kaito miro a las dos mujeres frente a él con gesto de impotencia, por un lado porque una de ellas se había burlado de su autoridad, y pasado por encima de sus prerrogativas. En segundo lugar porque sabía perfectamente que tenía que conservar el tipo con Tsunade. Ya que por muy respaldado que estuviera por el consejo de ancianos, esa mujer seguía siendo la Hokage.

-Discúlpeme Tsunade-sama – dijo tras un largo silencio inclinando levemente la cabeza – Pero debe admitir que ni siquiera usted estaba informada, eso claramente es una falta en el protocolo.

-Tendrá que disculparme a mí también Tsunade-sama – dijo Sakura, mientras la mujer giraba la cabeza en su dirección – pero era necesario extremar las medidas de seguridad para la misión, no estoy insinuando nada con esto. Simplemente que no podía arriesgarme a que demasiadas tuvieran conocimiento del plan. Eso habría supuesto un riesgo para el señor feudal.

-Te entiendo Sakura, y después de todo tienes esa potestad como jefa de estrategia en los Anbu, y considerando el rotundo éxito en ambas misiones tal vez podríamos pasar esto por alto ¿No lo cree así, Kaito-san?

A Kaito le temblaban las aletas de la nariz a causa de la indignación, sin embargo no podía objetar nada más. Así que asintió brevemente y se inclino ante la Hokage, le lanzó a Sakura una mirada furiosa y salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

/

Tsunade soltó un sonoro suspiro y se volvió sonriendo divertida hacia Sakura cuya postura también se había relajado.

-Estuvo cerca – comento Tsunade, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía en dirección a un armario junto a la pared, de allí saco una botella de sake y dos vasos – ¿Me acompañas, Sakura?

La joven sonrió y asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que tomaba asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de la Hokage.

-En adelante deberás tener más cuidado – advirtió Tsunade mientras le tendía un vaso lleno del licor.

-Lo sé – respondió Sakura – Pero esta vez era necesario. No quería que nadie de afuera se enterara de nada. Y ese hombre menos que menos.

-Te entiendo, pero sabes que Kaito aun no te perdona que le arrebataras el puesto de jefe en los Anbu. Buscará cualquier cosa para dejarte mal parada.

-Por eso mismo Tsunade-sama, él era el menos indicado para enterarse de nada. Y si se lo hubiera dicho a usted la habría puesto en una situación incómoda.

-Bah, no te preocupes por eso – comento la rubia encogiéndose de hombros – yo soy la Hokage, y tengo más autoridad que Kaito. Claro que a él le gustaría que no fuera así, pero los privilegios que le dieron en el consejo tienen sus límites.

-Entiendo. De todas formas usted tiene razón, tendré más cuidado en adelante – dijo Sakura antes tomarse la copa de sake de un solo trago.

///

Era casi la medianoche cuando Sasuke llego a la casa. Había tenido que aguantar durante gran parte de la noche las quejas de Naruto sobre la misión. Claro que no paso de eso, de quejas. Porque en cuanto le insinuó que hablara directamente con Sakura y le expusiera su opinión, Naruto se había aterrorizado y negando rápidamente con la cabeza, alego que era una tontería y que como se le ocurría sugerir semejante cosa.

Tenía curiosidad, eso sí. Sobre todo después de escuchar el comentario de Kakashi sobre las actitudes de la joven para ostentar el cargo que tenia dentro de la organización. Abrió la puerta de la entrada e inmediatamente escucho el ya conocido maullido de la blanca gatita de Sakura. No sabía por qué. Pero lo cierto es que Yue siempre lo esperaba allí. Al principio le molestaba que lo hiciera, pero al final termino acostumbrándose, sobre todo porque después de saludarla la gata se escabullía por los corredores haciendo tintinear alegremente el cascabel que llevaba colgando del cuello. Sacudió la cabeza cuando una vez más se repitió la escena. Observo a la gata perderse de vista y decidió practicar un poco en el salón de entrenamiento.

Al dirigirse a dicho lugar una puerta entreabierta le llamo la atención. Nunca había entrado en esa sala, pero en esta ocasión sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Empujo la puerta hacia un lado y observo el interior. Una sala de medianas proporciones con vista a lo que distinguió como el jardín trasero de la casa. El único mueble de la sala era un armario que en ese momento tenia las puertas abiertas, dejando ver dos magnificas katanas en la parte superior. Se acercó y tomo una de ellas. Era algo pesada, pero al observarla con ojo crítico se dio cuenta de que era toda una obra de arte. Saco el arma de su magnífica funda y observo el filo. Tenía un brillo como de espejo, la empuñadora era de un buen material, distinguió en la parte inferior un pequeño círculo de plata brillante. Dejo el arma de nuevo en su lugar y al hacerlo noto algo que no había visto antes. En la parte inferior de la funda estaban grabados unos pequeños caracteres, formando un nombre, seguramente de su propietario.

Acerco la funda para verlos mejor: _**Haruno Ken**_, decía.

Aquel nombre no le sonaba para nada, aunque la verdad no era nada extraño, el no conocía nada de la familia de Sakura. Salió de la habitación cerrando cuidadosamente tras de sí, con el nombre de Ken Haruno dando vueltas por su cabeza.

///

Aquel día no tenía entrenamiento con el escuadrón, y tampoco ninguna misión, así que no habían encontrado nada mejor que mandarlo a hacer guardia en la torre Hokage.

Sasuke empezaba a preguntarse si alguna vez tendría una misión verdadera. Lo único que había hecho últimamente era entrenar, cuando no lo hacía con el escuadrón era con Naruto. Pero parecía que por el momento nadie necesitaba de ningún ninja, así que ahí estaba él. Haciendo la ronda en el tercer piso de la torre. Paso por tercera vez frente a la puerta de la sala de registros confidenciales, sin embargo esta vez se detuvo. No había nadie cerca, y era poco probable que nadie se apareciera por allí. Quizás esta sería la oportunidad que estaba esperando, si quería averiguar algo sobre Sakura nada que mejor que leer su expediente. Al instante desecho la idea, el no era de andar curioseando sobre la vida de los demás. Sin embargo no llego a dar dos pasos antes de detenerse nuevamente. Por otro lado, quizás pudiera descubrir alguna pista sobre el drástico cambio de personalidad sufrido por su compañera. Estaba claro que no pensaba preguntarle. Y aunque lo hiciera, dudaba mucho que ella fuera a responderle. Así que esa podría ser la forma de conseguir información sin comprometer su orgullo en el proceso.

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos y abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Era una habitación oscura, no había ventanas. Así que alargo la mano hasta el interruptor de luz situado junto a la puerta, A lo largo de las paredes se alineaban grandes cajones de metal, sobre estos podía apreciarse una ligera capa de polvo, al parecer hacia semanas que nadie entraba en ese lugar. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y pronto encontró lo que buscaba. El archivo en que estaban los registros de los ninjas cuyos apellidos empezaban por H. Enseguida ubico una carpeta mediana con el apellido Haruno escrito en ella. Solo había seis expedientes allí, el más antiguo abajo y el de Sakura, el más reciente, estaba encima. Saco el expediente y se puso a ojearlo. Dentro estaban las constancias de las notas en la academia, el certificado de Genin (a los doce) firmado por el Sandaime, y los de Chunin (a los quince) y Jounin (a los dieciséis) firmados por la Godaime.

Apartó los certificados a un lado y saco la hoja de vida. Había entrado a los Anbu a los diecisiete, se convirtió en capitana a los seis meses, fue jefa de estrategia a los diecinueve años. Un historial de misiones casi perfecto. Le llamo la atención una misión en particular, la primera realizada con los Anbu, hacia ya cinco años, la única misión incompleta. La observación que tenía era que habían muerto dos Shinobis. Incluso colocaban los nombres de sus compañeros en aquella ocasión, en seguida uno de ellos le llamo la atención. Haruno Ken había sido su compañero en aquella oportunidad. Ya eran dos veces que veía ese nombre, tomo rápidamente una de las hojas que había hecho a un lado, y leyó el nombre de los padres de la muchacha.

_Haruno Sayuki_, su madre y _Haruno Ken_, su padre.

Aquella información lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa, suponía que aquel hombre se trataba de un abuelo de Sakura o algo así. Pero jamás pensó que fuera su padre, y menos que este fuera un ninja. Sasuke busco el expediente del hombre y lo leyó con interés. Por lo que decía su historial, había sido un ninja de alto nivel, capitán de escuadrón Anbu durante mucho tiempo. Su record de misión también era perfecto. A excepción de una, la ultima que había llevado a cabo. Una misión Anbu… en la que había perdido la vida. Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir una presión en su pecho, la última misión de Ken Haruno había coincidido con la primera misión Anbu de su hija, aquello quería decir, que Sakura había visto morir a su padre.


	8. Una ayuda algo inoportuna

**Capitulo 8**

Esa mujer, ¡esa maldita mujer!, realmente empezaban a fastidiarle los aires de grandeza y la arrogancia de esa niñata. Si no fuera porque era la alumna estrella de la Hokage, y tenía mucho prestigio dentro de la aldea, hacia un buen rato que se hubiese desecho de ella.

Era idéntica a su padre, ese hombre estúpido; definitivamente los Haruno parecían estar determinados a amargarle la existencia – Kaito maldijo nuevamente mientras daba vueltas alrededor de su despacho como si de una jaula se tratase. Llevaba así desde su altercado con la chica en el despacho de la Hokage. Desde entonces, había estado de muy mal humor, y la botella de sake se había convertido en un medio para desahogarse cada vez que recordaba aquel episodio, es decir, cada dos por tres.

Tomo un trago de sake y coloco la copa sobre la mesa nuevamente, realmente ahora no era cuestión de orgullo, había otras cosas en juego, y si se descuidaba, el trabajo que llevaba haciendo desde hacía años se perdería para siempre, y las consecuencias de eso serian catastróficas. No quería ni imaginárselo, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que no sería algo agradable.

Destruir a Haruno Sakura seria en adelante su prioridad número uno, el problema radicaba en que era muy difícil alcanzarla; inteligente como era, Sakura siempre procuraba estar un paso adelante, y una prueba era lo sucedido con la misión de la víspera. Ciertamente la había tomado a la ligera, pero después de su evidente provocación delante de la Hokage, Kaito estaba decidido a acabarla. ¿Pero cómo?

Tras dedicarle un tiempo de reflexión, llego a la conclusión de que no podía hacer aquello solo, debía encontrar a alguien, próximo al círculo de Sakura que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarlo, lo cual le llevaba a un segundo problema, su círculo de amigos de confianza era extraordinariamente reducido; ella era una mujer muy recelosa, y por eso le sería difícil acercarse.

Más tranquilo Kaito decidió pensar un poco más su estrategia, y considerar más detenidamente el perfil de las personas, que de alguna u otra forma pudieran servirle a su propósito. Una sonrisa arrogante curvo sus labios, y con toda calma levanto la copa que aun contenía algo de licor y lo alzo haciendo un brindis hacia la pálida luna que se veía desde su ventana. El juego acababa de comenzar.

///

Apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol, Sakura respiraba con dificultad. Llevaba horas entrenando sin parar, practicando su manejo de la katana, una destreza que llevaba puliendo desde la muerte de su padre.

El duro entrenamiento le satisfacía, no solo porque le ayudaba a mejorar como ninja, sino también porque en aquel estado de agotamiento, podía alcanzar el estado de paz mental que en ese momento anhelaba. Últimamente parecía que su trabajo con el escuadrón se había multiplicad por dos, y tampoco le ayudaba que de repente estuvieran asignándole misiones ordinarias de las que perfectamente podría hacerse cargo otra persona; no obstante estaba al tanto de la razón, aquello era una revancha, Kaito se cobraba de esa manera el desaire que le había hecho anteriormente.

Por desgracia no podía quejarse, aquello formaba parte de la máscara que debía portar ante la aldea; su identidad como miembro de los Anbu era completamente secreta, no obstante, dada su posición como alumna de la Hokage, y como ninja de alto nivel, se esperaba que cumpliera con misiones importantes que aportaran beneficios a la aldea.

Era el problema de ser una figura reconocida – pensó Sakura con amargura, secándose el sudor del rostro con una pequeña toalla – generalmente los ninjas pertenecientes al escuadrón debían mantener un bajo perfil, pero, al ser ella quien era, estaba en una difícil posición. Al igual que lo estaban Kakashi, Neji, Naruto y más recientemente, Sasuke.

Aunque claro, ninguno de ellos tenía que librar una batalla no declarada con el representante del consejo de ancianos encargado de repartir las misiones. Y aquello le hacía cuestionarse, ¿Por qué el interés de Kaito por mal ponerla? Aquello iba más allá que una simple disputa entre voluntades, había algo que lo motivaba, un interés oculto en todo aquello, y por ese motivo se había vuelto mucho más peligroso.

Sakura suspiro frustrada, iba siendo hora de regresar a casa; y a decir verdad, aquello era lo último que le apetecía hacer. El ambiente allí se había vuelto tan pesado que últimamente había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para pasar allí el menor tiempo posible. El solo pensar que podría tropezarse con Sasuke en cualquier momento le hacía estremecer, y aquello no le gustaba para nada. Ya bastante había sufrido por él en el pasado, y no estaba dispuesta, ni por asomo, a permitir que su presencia perturbara su ordenado mundo. La verdad, rogaba a los cielos porque el consejo emitiera de una vez la autorización para darle acceso a todos sus bienes, y que el Uchiha se largara de una buena vez.

Se incorporo suavemente y dio un último vistazo alrededor para verificar que no se dejaba nada olvidado. Tras un momento asintió satisfecha y salto hasta el árbol más cercano para emprender la marcha a casa. Si tenía suerte, el Uchiha habría salido con Naruto y ella no tendría que topárselo; pero por las dudas, prefirió entrar sigilosamente, una costumbre que había adoptado desde la llegada de su "queridísimo" compañero de equipo.

///

Silencio, soledad, tranquilidad, y de alguna manera, paz. Aquellos instantes eran en verdad preciados para él. No era habitual, y hasta cierto punto encontraba extraño el hecho de disfrutar de la tranquila y sosegada belleza de aquel jardín. Para él, acostumbrado a los ambientes más oscuros y negativos era una completa novedad saborear aquellos nuevos estímulos. El día que se marchara de aquel lugar extrañaría los momentos que pasaba allí cada día después de entrenar, solo. Aquello se le había hecho ya de uso habitual. Repentinamente Sasuke bufo ante sus propios pensamientos, tan poco apropiados para él. Quizás aquello era parte de la magia que aquel sitio estaba ejerciendo en el. En el futuro tendría que limitar el tiempo que pasaba allí.

Estiro los brazos hacia atrás para apoyarse mejor, y al hacerlo, logro captar de refilón una sombra ingresando sigilosamente en los terrenos. Solo había sido un instante, pero Sasuke estaba seguro de lo que había visto. Se incorporo de un salto y se dirigió desde el exterior, hasta el sitio por el que había visto desaparecer la sombra anteriormente; sonrió con arrogancia, aquella persona solo podía ser Sakura. Sabía que siempre regresaba muy tarde y era la primera en salir de la casa, por esa razón podía contar con los dedos de una mano el número de veces que se habían encontrado en la casa. Era una maniobra de evasión bastante obvia, pero hasta entonces no había tenido oportunidad de echárselo en cara. Ahora era el momento, se divertiría un rato a su costa.

Se le acerco cautelosamente por la espalda, teniendo buen cuidado de ocultar su chakra, y ocultando su presencia tanto como le era posible. Avanzando muy pegado de la pared, Sasuke llego hasta una esquina de la casa. En ese momento le era completamente imposible saber donde se encontraba Sakura, sin embargo tuvo el presentimiento de que ella le esperaba. Una sonrisa arrogante estiro sus labios, y empuñando el kunai salió de su escondite de una vez, solo para encontrarse a Sakura de frente, amenazando su cuello con un kunai, del mismo modo que él lo hacía con ella.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí, Uchiha? – pregunto con Sakura con voz monocorde

-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar yo a ti – respondió el hombre simplemente sin ceder ni un ápice

-Hasta donde tengo entendido, vivo aquí – afirmo la joven

-Puede que no sea por gusto, pero resulta que yo también vivo aquí.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos momentos más, preguntándose quién sería el primero en ceder.

Sakura bufo y Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero ambos retiraron sus kunais al mismo tiempo.

-Por la manera en que te escabulles, cualquiera diría que estas evitando algo – comento Sasuke casi de modo casual, como si aquello le importara poco.

Sakura le miro arqueando las cejas.

-¿Y porque tendría que importarte eso a ti?

-No me preocupa en lo más mínimo – afirmo Sasuke mientras guardaba el kunai en su estuche – solo constato un hecho ¿De qué huyes? – pregunto él mirándola resueltamente

-¿De los invitados impertinentes que no saben cómo contener su lengua? – sugirió ácidamente la pelirosa

-Ah, entonces afirmas que huyes de mí. Interesante.

-Lo que te parezca a ti me importa poco – respondió Sakura levantando la barbilla en actitud retadora – ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer – añadió pasando por su lado para abrir la puerta corrediza que daba acceso al ala de la casa ocupada por ella.

Sasuke la dejo hacer, se volvió tranquilamente y observo las estrellas, que brillaban intensamente aquella noche.

-No puedes huir para siempre, Sakura. No sería inteligente – murmuro Sasuke con indiferencia, logrando que Sakura detuviera sus pasos y de espaldas a él, girara la cabeza levemente en su dirección.

-No, pero puedo intentarlo. – murmuro antes de perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo que llevaba hasta su habitación.

///

-Objetivo localizado – murmuro un hombre a través del comunicador

-De acuerdo, ejecuten el plan, los daños deben ser mínimos, el objetivo debe ser eliminado. ¿Preparados?

La afirmación, repetida por seis voces al unísono resonó a través del comunicador.

-En marcha – dijo Sakura, con lo que dio inicio a la misión: el asesinato de un conocido jefe de la mafia, que controlaba desde hacia unas semanas una de las más importantes rutas de comercio del país.

Tras la breve refriega que se formo al termino de la misión, los siete ninjas de la hoja se apresuraron a marcharse, cubriendo su rastro y borrando toda evidencia que pudiera implicar la intervención de Konoha en el atentado, en vez de ello, se encargaron de aparentar que el asesinato del mafioso se había gestado dentro de sus mismas filas.

La misión se había llevado a cabo con éxito, el Señor feudal estaría satisfecho, y su grupo recibiría el merito por aquella misión. Tras una misión como aquella, que implicaba la movilización hasta un punto lejano del país, los miembros de dicho escuadrón tendrían derecho a, como mínimo, tres días de descanso, lo que no era el caso. Por lo menos para uno de ellos.

///

De pie, en aquel despacho, aun portando el uniforme Anbu, Sakura escuchaba con gesto inexpresivo los detalles de la misión de rango A que debería llevar a cabo. Una misión de rescate, que no justificaba la presencia de una ninja medico en lo absoluto. Aunque claro, no era como si Kaito hubiera tenido aquello en consideración, por no mencionar que el ninja asignado con ella no era más que un Chunin nombrado recientemente, de aspecto pálido y perdido según pudo comprobar por la fotografía de su expediente.

-¿Cuándo se tiene previsto dar inicio a la misión? – pregunto Sakura observando inexpresivamente al hombre frente a ella

-Esta noche, como comprenderá, hay muchos intereses en juego y se espera que la misión se lleve a término a la brevedad posible – añadió Kaito arrogante.

Sakura torció el gesto, y salió de la oficina haciendo una levísima inclinación de cabeza. Por lo pronto tendría que hablar con sus compañeros de escuadrón y finiquitar los detalles de una misión muy importante que tenían prevista para esa semana, sin olvidar que debía prepararse para la misión de Kaito. Sin duda el hombre había escogido bien su momento – pensó la muchacha amargamente mientras avanzaba saltando entre los árboles.

///

-Debes estar bromeando – murmuro Takato negando con la cabeza lentamente.

-Me gustaría que así fuera – comento Sakura seriamente mientras le pasaba algunas carpetas con anotaciones – aquí tienes todos los detalles y los planes que tengo hechos hasta los momentos para la misión de la próxima semana. Intentare volver lo antes posible, pero mientras tanto me gustaría que vayas adelantando algo de esto.

-Si el itinerario que me has mostrado es cierto, apenas si llegaras a tiempo para la misión, tal vez sería más prudente aplazarla unos días – sugirió el hombre cautelosamente

-No, llevamos meses preparando esa misión, no pienso echar por tierra todo el trabajo que hemos hecho solo porque ese hombre este poniéndome trabas.

Takato maldijo en silencio, Sakura podía ser realmente testaruda. Estaba claro que no pensaba recapitular, por lo que lo único que le quedaba a el por hacer era asumir una actitud profesional y apoyarla en cuanto pudiera.

-De acuerdo, tendré todo preparado para cuando vuelvas – dijo el hombre levantándose pesadamente, siendo imitado casi al mismo tiempo por Sakura – Tu solo asegúrate de volver – añadió en un susurro.

Sakura sonrió con desconsuelo y asintió con la cabeza antes de pasar por su lado y salir de la oficina.

///

-¡Es un honor conocerla, Sakura-sama! – saludo el joven ninja nerviosamente

Sakura le dedico las palabras pertinentes y le comento todo lo previsto para la misión, asegurándose de que el jovencito comprendía bien todo aquello antes de partir esa noche de la aldea.

El chico era muy inmaduro todavía y tenía que darle indicaciones cada dos por tres, pero al menos tenía buena disposición, y eso ya era algo para un joven e inexperto ninja.

A decir verdad, el chico no podía creer la suerte que tenia al poder trabajar al lado de una ninja tan reconocida como Sakura Haruno, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había aprobado el examen Chunin por los pelos, y que era su primera misión de rango A.

///

Sasuke Uchiha estaba molesto, muy molesto, finalmente, después de más de tres meses de estar realizando difíciles misiones con los Anbu, consideraba que ya había hecho más que suficiente para demostrarle al concejo que lo que más deseaba era permanecer en la aldea, y que no tenía intención de traicionarles; bueno, tal vez ellos estuvieran de acuerdo con eso, pero aparentemente aun no creían que fuera el momento para darle acceso y plenos poderes sobre los considerables bienes del clan Uchiha.

Sasuke arrugo el pergamino una vez más y lo arrojo a la basura sin más miramientos. Aquellos ancianos inútiles le estaban fastidiando la vida, así que por el momento tendría que permanecer donde estaba, lo que había ganado en las recientes misiones aun no le alcanzaba para pagar las enormes reparaciones que tendría que llevar a cabo para hacer de la mansión Uchiha un lugar habitable nuevamente.

-Tsk… esto es muy molesto – murmuro el hombre mientras entraba en la cocina en busca de algo de comer. Se entretuvo registrando el refrigerador que había tenido buen cuidado de llenar el día anterior, cuando escuchó un suave maullido a su espalda.

Giro la cabeza con cuidado para observar a Yue encaramada sobre el marco de la ventana observándole con curiosidad, puede que fueran imaginaciones suyas, pero a veces tenía la impresión que esa gata le vigilaba. Frunció el entrecejo y arrugo los labios en una mueca de superioridad, no dudaba que Sakura fuera capaz de mantenerle vigilado a través de la gata, pero aunque así fuera, se estaría tomando muchas molestias para hacerlo.

Y hablando de Sakura, llevaba casi cinco días sin verla, y por lo que Takato le había comentado, había tenido que salir de misión y esperaba que pudiera regresar a tiempo para terminar los detalles de una importante misión de espionaje en el país del arroz.

Aburrido, decidió salir a dar una vuelta para ver si conseguía encontrar a Naruto y entrenar un poco con él; más, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió de encontrar a Sakura delante con la mano suspendida en el aire a medio camino de la misma.

Sasuke se hizo a un lado, dispuesto a cederle el paso, y al hacerlo pudo echarle una ojeada a su aspecto, lo que vio le sorprendió. Sakura llevaba la mochila en la mano, apenas sujeta entre sus dedos, el cabello que se le había salido de la coleta le caía descuidadamente sobre el rostro, y sus ojos, lucían apagados y cansados. Su falda se veía arrugada, sucia y llevaba el chaleco de Jounin abierto sobre sus hombros.

Sakura giro apenas la cabeza en su dirección y paso a su lado sin decir una palabra. Se descalzo de sus botas con cuidado y se dispuso avanzar por el pasillo, de pronto su vista se torno negra y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, de nada le sirvió; antes de perder el conocimiento sintió hundirse en la oscuridad, sin tener tiempo siquiera de emitir el gemido de frustración que tenia atorado en la garganta.

Se precipito hasta el suelo, y hubiera podido llevarse un buen golpe en la cara de no ser porque Sasuke había logrado sujetar su cuerpo a tiempo y la sostenía con firmeza apretándola contra sí mismo.

///

Se removió dolorida sobre su futon y abrió los ojos despacio, pequeños rayos de luz se colaban por el resquicio de la ventana entreabierta, estaba amaneciendo y su cuarto estaba en penumbras. Sakura intento incorporarse, pero el punzante dolor en sus costillas se lo impidió, maldijo interiormente; hasta que no se repusiera su reserva de chakra no podría curarse a sí misma. Cerró los ojos nuevamente pero los abrió de inmediato, se sentía observada.

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia cuando sus ojos negros se cruzaron con los verdes de Sakura. Apoyado contra la pared, y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, le miro arqueando una ceja, ella parecía confundida, y con razón. La verdad era que después de haberla ayudado la tarde anterior, la había llevado a su habitación con intención de dejarla acostada y marcharse; sin embargo noto que ella tenía una herida abierta en el costado, y aunque estaba vendada, comenzaba a sangrar nuevamente.

El no era medico, pero al menos podía brindarle los primeros auxilios con una herida como aquella, lo que le extrañaba era que Sakura no se la hubiera curado ella misma, sin duda su reserva de chakra tendría haber sido muy poca como para que ella dejara pasar una herida así. Con cuidado la desprendió del chaleco y de la camisa dejándola solo con el sujetador, le quito el vendaje, y advirtió además la presencia de múltiples contusiones que habían adoptado un color morado sobre su blanca piel. Sasuke apretó los labios en una fina línea y observo el rostro cansado de la mujer. Tendió la mano para acariciar su mejilla, pero se detuvo abruptamente y siguió con su tarea.

-Buenas días, Sakura – comento Sasuke con ironía

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió ella sin apartar la vista de su rostro

Sasuke la miro arrogantemente, y Sakura estuvo segura de que se burlaba de ella. Le maldijo en silencio y se incorporo sin importarle el dolor intenso en su costado.

-Te he hecho una pregunta

-Hmp… simplemente comprobaba que llegaras viva hasta la mañana – Sakura hizo una mueca

-Nadie pidió tu ayuda.

-No, es cierto – admitió Sasuke con calma – pero aun así te la he brindado, lo que significa que estas en deuda conmigo.

La Haruno cerró los ojos un momento y se mordió la mejilla por dentro, todo ese tiempo tratando de evitar la cercanía de Sasuke, y ahora estaba allí, en su habitación.

Maldita la hora en que se había decidido regresar a la villa, desde entonces toda su vida estaba patas arriba.

-Haz lo que quieras, no me interesa – replico la muchacha girando la cabeza hasta la ventana – solo sal de mi habitación en este momento.

Sasuke la miro fruncir el ceño, enfadada, y sonrió divertido.

-El día empieza a enfriar, será mejor que te cubras – murmuro Sasuke lanzándole una mirada cargada de intención, justo antes de abandonar la habitación.

Sakura lo siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, y solo entonces se atrevió a echarse un vistazo. Sintió como el rubor invadía sus mejillas, y nuevamente maldijo a Sasuke y a todo su clan en silencio.

Aparte del cortísimo short negro, solo llevaba encima un fino sujetador y las vendas un poco manchadas de sangre alrededor de su abdomen.

-Voy a matarlo, en definitiva voy a matar a ese bastardo – mascullo la pelirosa apretando los puños y lanzando una mirada asesina en dirección a su puerta.


	9. Pequeña revancha

_**Capitulo 9**_

Konoha, la gloriosa aldea escondida entre las hojas, orgullo de la nación del fuego por ser de las más fuertes potencias militares de entre las aldeas ocultas. Y esa mañana era un hervidero de actividad, equipos de de Shinobis que partían a cumplir misiones o los que regresaban, cansados pero satisfechos de volver con vida. Los comerciantes estaban en la entrada de sus tiendas ofreciendo sus mercancías y en la calle principal se mezclaban los olores de comida de los restaurantes, en resumen, un día como cualquier otro.

Salvo, quizá, que para Haruno Sakura, era uno de esos días que le hacían desear no haberse levantado de la cama.

Sus heridas, aunque ya no ponían en peligro su vida, eran muy molestas, y lo que más le fastidiaba era que quien le había auxiliado había Uchiha Sasuke; empezaba a pensar que Kami se había olvidado de ella.

-A ver, explícamelo otra vez, ¿Por qué demonios te permitiste terminar en este estado?

Ah claro, como olvidarlo, Tsunade también estaba molesta.

La Hokage tenía una ceja arqueada y las manos sobre sus caderas, observando como Shizune, arrodillada a su lado, terminaba de poner el vendaje alrededor del abdomen.

-Fue irreflexivo de mi parte, lo admito, pero no iba a permitir que el chico saliera lastimado, una herida así habría sido fatal para él – alego Sakura a la defensiva.

Tsunade frunció los labios y acto seguido dejo escapar un suspiro resignado.

-Entiendo eso, pero supuestamente esta tendría que haber sido una misión demasiado fácil, no una que terminara poniendo en riesgo tu vida.

-Tengo entendido que el chico esta ileso – tercio Shizune, que habiendo terminado de cerrar las heridas y poner el vendaje, le transfería a Sakura un poco de su Chakra.- heridas leves, solo rasguños diría yo.

-Exacto, y mírate a ti Sakura, quedaste hecha un desastre – la acuso Tsunade apuntándole con el dedo.

Sakura desvió la vista, la verdad Tsunade tenía razón en lo que decía, había sobreprotegido al chico, un error preocupante dado que ella debía tener la capacidad de tomar decisiones en combate y en condiciones de presión, esa acción podía tomarse como un síntoma de debilidad y volverse en su contra. Pero a decir verdad, no se arrepentía, Isoka-kun – que era como se llamaba el joven Chunin – le recordaba mucho a sí misma, antes de entrenar con Tsunade, con muchas ganas y disposición, ansiosa de demostrar su valía a los demás, pero sin los medios necesarios para hacerlo. Lo que el chico necesitaba era una oportunidad. Y ciertamente, quedar lisiado en combate no contaba como una.

-Sigo esperando Sakura – Tsunade interrumpió de pronto los pensamientos de la joven, haciéndola levantar la vista. – Demonios Sakura, sabes que Kaito solo está esperando que le des una excusa, un chance, por mínimo que sea, para explotar tus debilidades, asegúrate de no darle más oportunidades – concluyo la Hokage genuinamente preocupada.

-Lo sé Tsunade-sama, y aprecio mucho su preocupación, le aseguro que tendré mas cuidado la próxima vez – dijo Sakura con una débil sonrisa.

-Listo Sakura-chan, es todo el chakra que puedo darte sin afectar tu sistema – tercio Shizune de pronto poniéndose en pie.

-Muchas gracias Shizune-san, te lo agradezco en verdad, aun tengo que arreglar unas cuantas cosas en la oficina, además de darle mi reporte a Kaito-san - Sakura hizo una mueca de desagrado ante tal perspectiva.

Mientras tanto, Shizune se dirigía al escritorio de la Hokage con una _enorme_ pila de papeles que dejo sobre este con gran esfuerzo.

-Tsunade-sama, recuerde _por favor_ revisar estos documentos, el consejo los necesita para dentro de dos días. Ah, y nada de sake hasta que termine, he escondido todas sus botellas, pero por si acaso le hago la advertencia.

Tsunade arqueo una ceja y Sakura la miro con extrañeza, mientras la pelinegra seguía enumerando obligaciones.

-Umhhh… sí, creo que eso es todo – concluyo Shizune con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tu adonde se supone que vas? – pregunto Tsunade de brazos cruzados.

-Ah, ¿no me diga que ya se le olvido? Por la apuesta que gane el otro día, quedamos que me daría libre hoy.

-Cierto, cierto – dijo la Hokage con una mano en la frente mientras hacía memoria – Tendrás una cita con Genma, ¿Me equivoco? – comento Tsunade con una sonrisa maliciosa. Hasta Sakura dejo escapar una risita al ver como el semblante de Shizune se tornaba de un fuerte color rojo.

-¡Ts-Tsunade-sama! – reclamo la pelinegra a duras penas

-¡Ay niña, no me vengas con esas!, déjate de tonterías, y obliga al pobre tipo a ir hasta el altar de una buena vez. Drógalo si es necesario, pero no le dejes escapar, o el muy sinvergüenza te tendrá esperando hasta que tengas mi edad y lo siguiente que sabrás es que se ha ido con otra más joven– concluyo Tsunade con un amenazador puño en alto, y prácticamente con llamas saliendo de sus ojos. – Además, el otro día le vi demasiado galante con esa chica de la arena, Temari. Yo que tu tendría cuidado.

Sakura observo divertida como Shizune se quedaba con los ojos abiertos, tras lo cual salía de la oficina a paso firme murmurando entre dientes cosas como _"Hare que ese idiota se decida de una vez" y "Con que muy galante eh"_

Algo le decía a Sakura que ese día Genma no tendría oportunidad de escapar. Bien por ellos, porque a decir verdad lo que les hacía falta era un empujoncito; bueno, Tsunade prácticamente les había echado de cabeza, pero lo cuenta es la intención ¿no?

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes? – Le espeto la Godaime – También va para ti, ya va siendo hora de que te busques un hombre, esta aldea va a necesitar de buenos ninjas en el futuro sabes, tu generación no va a durar para siempre.

Ahora fue el turno de Sakura de sonrojarse, y tras una atolondrada disculpa se había escabullido de la habitación dejando a una divertida Tsunade riendo entre dientes.

///

Variar un poco era bueno, salir de la rutina y dejar que las cosas sucedan según su propio ritmo, sin tener que preocuparse demasiado por lo que pasara mañana, o dentro de una hora. No era algo habitual en él, y por regla general lo habría evitado a toda costa, pero ese día Sasuke Uchiha estaba de un inexplicable buen humor, lo suficiente como para decidir no entrenar esa mañana y simplemente dedicarse a caminar por la aldea despreocupadamente. Parecían importarle poco o nada, las miradas recelosas que le dedicaban algunos aldeanos, y los susurros rápidos y subidos de tono de algunas mujeres cuando pasaba a su lado. Sin embargo, nadie le dirigía la palabra, y de hecho la mayoría de la gente se apartaba hacia un lado.

Sasuke tomo aire profundamente, se tomaría la mañana libre y comería fuera. –decidió.

-¡Eh, teme! – grito alguien de pronto.

Adiós a su preciada tranquilidad. El Uchiha rodo los ojos fastidiado pero no se giro.

-¡Sasuke-teme, espérame!- siguió gritando Naruto, corriendo hacia él entre el la multitud - ¡Qué, raro verte por aquí a estas horas, dattebayo!

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. A su lado Naruto caminaba hablando animadamente, de pronto el rubio se paró en seco y tomo a su amigo por los hombros.

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con el teme? – inquirió el chico seriamente.

El Uchiha arqueo una ceja y aparto los brazos de Naruto de un manotazo. El rubio sonrió pícaramente y se puso ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza caminando despreocupadamente.

-Vaya, así que de pronto el gruñón está de buen humor, dattebayo.- Al notar la disimulada confusión del Uchiha, añadió.- No me has gritado, insultado o golpeado en lo que va del día, así que debo asumir que te ha pasado algo bueno.

Ok, ¿Desde cuándo el despistado cabeza hueca de Naruto era atento? Se pregunto Sasuke extrañado.

-Usuratonkachi – murmuró el Uchiha entre dientes.

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente y le dio al chico una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

-¡Muy tarde, dattebayo! Ahora dime, ¿Te encontraste un vale de comida gratis para el Ichiraku? ¡Porque eso sí que sería genial!

Sasuke arqueo ambas cejas y observo a su amigo como si estuviera loco.

-¡En serio que si! ¡Me muero por comer un poco de ramen en este momento! – continuaba diciendo el rubio animado. – Lastima que mi cartera este vacía – concluyo Naruto sacando de pronto su cartera de ranita y mirándola con aire deprimido

-¿Qué acaso es esta tu forma de hacer que te invite a comer ramen? – inquirió Sasuke mirando al otro con sospecha.

-¿Es esta tu forma de invitarme? – pregunto Naruto esperanzado.

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros y suspiro resignado.

-_Geez_, qué más da.

Naruto casi se puso a dar saltos de felicidad mientras se encaminaban hacia al Ichiraku.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué ha pasado con Sakura-chan? ¿Ya regreso?

-Hmp… Si, regreso anoche – murmuro Sasuke

-¿Y? ¿Cómo esta ella? – insistió el Uzumaki

-Entera, si eso te tranquiliza. – Informo el Uchiha en un tono demasiado ligero.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos pero no siguió insistiendo, por su expresión, Sasuke no parecía dispuesto a decir nada más, presionarlo no era una opción. Estaba en juego su preciado ramen, y además, ya podía darse una vuelta luego por la base para ver a la chica.

///

Generalmente lo más estresante de una misión es el inicio, cuando tienes expectativas y haces conjeturas sobre lo que puedas encontrarte en ella, tratando de decidir que herramientas llevar y que equipamiento usar, eso es lo más estresante. La misión es sí, no tanto. Allí, confías en tus habilidades y la de tus compañeros para salir adelante; llegas, cumples y te marchas, pan comido.

Pero definitivamente y bajo ningún concepto se había sentido estresada al final de una misión, menos entregando un reporte, y que Kamisama la asistiera, pero en ese momento se sentía tensa y a la defensiva, nadie diría que estaba entregando un inocente informe en la más que segura torre Hokage y a un hombre que con toda seguridad no resistiría uno de sus golpes. ¡No había razón para sentirse amenazada!

Pero así era exactamente como se sentía, amenazada y con las manos atadas.

-Pero bueno Sakura-san ¿Qué veo? Perdone que le diga, pero no tiene buen aspecto – se regodeo Kaito, mal disimulando una sonrisa arrogante.

-Por el contrario Kaito-san, mi salud es excelente, no tiene de que preocuparse – tercio Sakura modulando su voz y apretando los puños inconscientemente detrás de su espalda.

Kaito puso cara de no creerle nada y coloco la carpeta con el informe en el escritorio frente a él. Se inclino hacia adelante apoyando los codos sobre la superficie y la barbilla sobre sus dedos entrelazados.

-Cambiando de tema, ya habrá tenido ocasión de valorar el trabajo de Isoka-kun en la misión – comento el hombre mirando a Sakura con curiosidad.

-Si, así es. Parece ser un muchacho capaz, sin experiencia en combate… mejor dicho, sin experiencia en general, pero parece dispuesto a aprender. Recomiendo que se le ubique en un equipo fuerte donde tenga la capacidad de aprender y crecer con ellos. _Además de que le protejan_ – añadió la chica mentalmente

-Aja, ya me había dado cuenta, pero tengo la solución perfecta para él, ¿le interesa oírla? – preguntó Kaito con repentina amabilidad. Sakura asintió brevemente. – Dos equipos Chunin saldrán al final de esta semana hacia el sur-oeste, hay que proteger una caravana de mercancía de telas. Creo que allí nuestro joven amigo tendrá la oportunidad de adquirir algo de experiencia.

Sakura apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y entrecerró los ojos.

-Sur-oeste – repitió – es decir a la frontera con el país del rio.

-Sí, eso mismo. ¿Algún problema?

Oh, ¡Claro que había un problema! ¡Iba a enviar a ese chico a su muerte! Esa zona de la frontera estaba muy agitada por esos días, las mafias se peleaban por el control y mientras ningún jefe se proclamara esas rutas comerciales estarían restringidas, no oficialmente al menos, pero cualquier comerciante con dos dedos de frente se mantendría alejado de ellas. Ahora se explicaba porque enviarían a dos equipos de Chunin, un cargamento de ricas telas como ese sería un premio codiciado en esas tierras.

-A decir verdad, Isoka-kun demuestra tener talento como médico-ninja, recomiendo que sea puesto en entrenamiento a la brevedad.

Kaito arqueo las cejas con escepticismo.

-Su perfil no da reseñas de que posea tal habilidad, Sakura-san.

-Tiene buen control de Chakra, e inclinaciones a ayudar a los demás.

-No estará usted tratando de evitar que el chico vaya a esa misión ¿o sí? – inquirió Kaito mirándola seriamente.

-De hecho, si.

-Entonces comete un error, si sigue protegiendo a ese joven impedirá que se desarrolle como Shinobi, tiene que entrenar, enfrentarse a la muerte, aprender por sí mismo. ¿De qué otra forma espera usted que se convierta en un instrumento útil para la aldea?

_Para la aldea, ¿o para usted?_ – estuvo tentada de decir Sakura. Estaba consciente de a donde le estaba empujando el hombre, más aun, sabía que estaba cayendo en su trampa, pero cerrar los ojos y apartarse del asunto no estaba en su naturaleza ¡Maldita sea, ella había pasado por mucho para mantener al chico vivo, no iban a enviarlo ahora en una misión suicida!

-Insisto, prepárelo para ser médico-ninja, ganara mucho más de esa forma que enviándolo a una muerte segura en esa misión. Porque eso es lo que sucederá.

-Imposible, no hay médicos disponibles para enseñanza por el momento, y no puedo apartar a ninguno del trabajo en el hospital. Así que no, el chico aprenderá por sí mismo o fracasara en el proceso, es la ley de la vida.

-Si solo necesita un medico disponible yo puedo encontrarlo, si solo es eso por supuesto, usted mismo ha dicho que hay que volverlo un instrumento útil para la aldea, y convertirlo en medico es la mejor opción que tiene.

El hombre torció los labios contrariado, y observo a Sakura intensamente.

-De acuerdo, dejare el asunto en sus manos, pero deberá mantenerme informado del progreso de Isoka-kun, si veo que fracasa lo sacare de ese entrenamiento de inmediato.

Sakura asintió cortésmente y se despidió con ligerísima reverencia. Kaito la siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta se hubo cerrado tras ella y se levanto de su escritorio para dar un vistazo por la ventana.

Había lanzado el anzuelo, y aunque no había resultado exactamente como lo había planeado, Sakura había mordido. Su plan tenía posibilidades, y aunque se modificara un poco el resultado sería el mismo. Tendría a Haruno Sakura en sus manos.

///

Sakura se sentía como una idiota por haber caído en una trampa tan baja como esa, pero no podía hacer nada más, la vida de una persona estaba en juego, y por mucho que hubiera aprendido a hacerse de la vista gorda muchas veces, esa ocasión simplemente no podía hacerse la desentendida.

Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, ya pensaría en cómo solucionar eso, lo importante ahora era llegar a la base y hacer una reestructuración de su equipo para la siguiente misión. Se había adentrado bien en el bosque, asegurándose en todo momento que nadie la seguía y realizo el _Henge no jutsu _ para cambiar el color de su cabello a un negro azabache, salto a la rama del árbol más cercana y se dispuso a realizar el trayecto que la conduciría a su base.

No iba a demasiada velocidad, no podía hacerlo. Su manejo de chakra estaba en decadencia y mayor velocidad significaba en ese momento mayor riesgo de caer. Y cuando se está saltando a más de 20 metros de altura una caída no es cosa de chiste.

Por cierto, ¿Nunca se han dado cuenta que ya nada puede salir mal, sucede algo peor? Pues bien, ahora Sakura estaba convencida que tenía enemigos con muchas influencias en el infierno, porque solo así se podía explicar la repentina lluvia que empezó a caer entonces. Una de esas lluvias de verano, imprevistas e impredecibles que podía terminar en minutos o bien, durar todo el día. Y lamentablemente para Sakura, esta lluvia era de las buenas.

El agua comenzaba a escurrir por entre las hojas empapándola completamente y el musgo que cubría los arboles tornaba las superficies resbalosas. Lo suficiente para hacer que alguien perdiera pie y que la gravedad hiciera el resto. Sakura resbalo en una de esas peligrosas ramas y empezó a caer llevándose por delante hojas, ramas secas y algún que otro golpe, antes de lograr sujetarse firmemente con la mano de una rama sobresaliente y sin nada de musgo encima.

Cansada, algo desorientada, dolorida y _muy _molesta, la pelirosa hizo fuerza para subir nuevamente. Pero o estaba más cansada de lo que creía o su sistema de chakra había colapsado, fuera lo fuese, su mano cedió, resbalándose nuevamente, aunque para suerte de la chica, esta vez a menos metros del piso. Logro aterrizar sobre sus pies con más esfuerzo del esperado e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el movimiento le hizo tensar la herida del abdomen, que aunque estaba cerrada seguía siendo muy sensible.

Se llevo una mano al abdomen calmando el dolor y luego se irguió tratando de ubicarse, vale, aun estaba a un par de kilómetros de la base, tal vez una pequeña caminata no fuera tan mala idea después de todo.

///

-¡Nee, Mamoru-_chan_, déjame algo de dinero!

-¡Que molesto eres! ¡Ya te dije que no! – respondió Mamoru muy enojado.

Estaban en la entrada de la base y Yukio reanudaba las peticiones que había comenzado una hora atrás.

-¡Por favor, no seas malo! – Sollozaba el pelirrojo - ¡Ni siquiera es para mí, tengo que comprarle un regalo a mi novia!

-Por mí como si fuera para tu abuela, no me interesan tus problemas, además, si mal no recuerdo terminaste con tu novia la semana pasada – Dijo Mamoru mirándolo seriamente.

Yukio dejo escapar una risita, posiblemente para enmascarar su incomodidad.

-Bueno, como te lo explico, este regalo no es para _esa_ novia en específico.

Mamoru miro al otro con resentimiento y puede que una pizca de celos, y ya iba a darle un buen coscorrón cuando de pronto la puerta principal se abrió lentamente con un sonoro rechinido, para dar paso a una casi irreconocible Sakura.

El cabello de la chica, que al principio del Henge era de un negro brillante, ahora en cambio era de un deslucido gris. Llevaba una camiseta holgada de color negro y encima una chaqueta deportiva blanca, o bueno, en algún momento había sido blanca; una variopinta mezcla de colores desde el verde, pasando por el ocre, hasta el marrón eran ahora los nuevos colores que exhibían. Unas cuantas hojas estaban enredadas en su cabello y una gran cantidad de barro en las piernas.

-Emhh… ¿Sakura-chan? – pregunto cautelosamente Yukio, preocupado por su aspecto. – No te ves…

Sakura levanto al punto una mano silenciando al chico mientras pasaba por su lado rechinando los dientes y con los músculos en tensión. Ambos chicos pasaron saliva, es decir, ellos podían ser de los mejores Anbus del escuadrón, pero cuando hablamos de una Sakura encolerizada es mejor ir con cuidado, nadie quería terminar estampado en una pared por culpa de uno de sus puñetazos, solo Naruto era capaz de recibir uno y todavía vivir para contarlo.

-Díganle a Takato que estoy aquí, que vaya a mi oficina dentro de una hora – Soltó la chica sin detenerse. No obstante, se paró un par de pasos más adelante y volvió un poco la cara en dirección de los jóvenes. –Hoy no han visto ni escuchado nada fuera de lo normal ¿estamos? – concluyo la chica con tono sombrío y amenazador. Tanto Mamoru como Yukio asintieron enérgicamente e hicieron gestos con las manos de no haberse enterado de nada.

Sakura se giro nuevamente y siguió su camino perdiéndose entre los oscuros pasillos del edificio sin apenas hacer ruido.

/

Una hora más tarde, limpia, calmada y con algo más de energía – gracias a una oportuna píldora del soldado – Sakura se sentaba delante de su escritorio hojeando los planes estratégicos propuestos por su segundo al mando.

Y hablando de él. Takato toco dos veces a la puerta y entro a paso calmado en la habitación, para luego tomar asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

-Así que por fin estas aquí – dijo a modo de saludo – Te tomaste tu tiempo

Sakura sonrió con desconsuelo

-No fue por gusto, créeme.

-Me alegra ver que estés de una pieza. ¿Cómo fue todo?

-Se cumplió con lo requerido que es lo importante – respondió la joven de mala gana – pero no es de eso de lo que quería hablarte. No podre ir en la misión de pasado mañana

Takato resoplo y se inclino hacia adelante apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Tan malo es?

-Tsunade me ha prohibido tomar parte en misiones durante una semana, lo justo para que mis sistema de chakra se recupere lo suficiente.

-Y no podemos retrasar esa misión, si perdemos esta oportunidad pasaran meses hasta que podamos intentarlo de nuevo.

-Dime algo que no sepa – tercio la chica irritada. – El problema aquí es que tampoco tenemos tiempo de buscar un reemplazo. La misión puede llevarse a cabo con las seis personas restantes, es un riesgo, pero podemos hacerlo.

-Entonces eso solo nos deja el problema de elegir quien te sustituya como líder del equipo A. Alguien con quien pueda coordinarme y atacar simultáneamente con el equipo B. Así causaremos confusión y reduciríamos las fuerzas del castillo sin problemas.

Sakura se reclino en su silla pensativa.

-Si mal no recuerdo, contigo están Zen, Yukio, y Sasuke. Conmigo, Mamoru y Ryuichi. – Comento la joven enumerando con los dedos.- Si consideramos la capacidad de combate y de liderazgo entonces tenemos a Ryuichi, Zen y Sasuke. No incluyo a Yukio porque tú necesitas de sus habilidades y Mamoru aun no tiene la experiencia necesaria.

Takato asintió brevemente.

-También podemos descartar a Zen, como único médico del equipo no podemos arriesgarlo al ponerlo en primera línea.

-Sí, también lo había pensado. Eso solo nos deja a Ryuichi y a Sasuke. – tercio la pelirosa con una ligera mueca al mencionar al último.

-Ryuichi no es comunicativo, y en combate prefiere centrarse en su trabajo individual en lugar de tener que dirigir; puede hacerlo de ser necesario, pero en este caso me inclino a pensar que Sasuke haría un mejor trabajo. Además, su Sharingan sería una enorme ventaja para la situación.

La joven dejo escapar un suspiro frustrado, allí tenia la evidencia, y no era tan cabeza dura como para no reconocer los meritos del Uchiha.

-Me duele en el alma – dijo Sakura con una mueca dolida. – Pero estoy de acuerdo, las probabilidades apuntan a su favor. Yo se lo diré, envíalo aquí por favor.

El hombre le dirigió una sonrisa de comprensión y asintió, prometiéndole enviar a Sasuke de inmediato.

/

-Me dijeron que me necesitabas – anuncio Sasuke entrando de pronto sin anunciarse.

Sakura arqueo una ceja y apretó los labios para luego dar una seca cabezada.

-Efectivamente, tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Sobre la próxima misión? – indago el Uchiha seriamente.

-En primer lugar, yo no participare de la misión, y además…

-…Vas a decirme que seré el líder del equipo A ¿me equivoco? – concluyo Sasuke sonriendo presuntuosamente.

-¿Takato te lo ha dicho? – inquirió la joven mirando al otro con recelo.

-No realmente, simple deducción. Juzgando por tu estado de ayer me sorprende que hayas sido capaz de llegar aquí.

Sakura sintió su sangre hervir ante tal declaración, no le gustaba que la considerara débil. No lo había dicho directamente, pero estaba implícito en su mirada, en sus palabras y en la entonación de su voz. ¡El muy bastardo la estaba llamando débil!

/

Sasuke por su parte había descubierto un insano placer en atormentar a su compañera de equipo, solo un poco, no era tan tonto como para presionarla mas allá de lo aconsejable, después de todo uno tiene que demostrar tener cierto grado de respeto por sus superiores. Al menos era lo normal. Pero vamos, Sasuke nunca ha sido bueno en eso de cumplir con las expectativas de la gente.

Otra que no cumplía con las expectativas era Sakura, es decir, uno esperaría que tras semejante golpe a su orgullo la chica terminar rematando a Sasuke a puños, pero, o bien estaba haciendo una admirable demostración de auto control o en verdad su control de chakra estaba realmente en estado crítico. En el pasado, unos cuantos habían terminado haciendo visitas involuntarias al hospital por mucho menos que eso. Si no pregúntenle a Sai.

-Que inteligente eres Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei estaría orgulloso. – logro decir la joven en apariencia calmada, pero con un ligerísimo temblor en su voz.- Si, ocuparas mi puesto en la misión, de forma temporal. Takato te dará más detalles.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero luego se giro un poco y alzo la mano derecha para atrapar un kunai que había salido volando en su dirección.

-Ah, por cierto, ¿Me harías el favor de darle eso a Zen? Creo que le interesara. – sonrió la joven con calma.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se quedo mirando un momento el kunai, tenía algunas inscripciones y una cinta verde alrededor de la empuñadora. Le resultaba familiar. Le lanzo a Sakura una mirada molesta. El no era su mandadero. Luego, _trato_ de abrir la puerta con la misma mano con que aun empuñaba el kunai. En serio, la palabra clave aquí es que él _trato_, pero su mano no le respondía, de hecho, notaba que perdía sensibilidad en la mano y parte del brazo.

-Pérdida de sensibilidad en la mano, se extiende progresivamente a través del brazo causando la parálisis de los músculos, en un par de minutos la parálisis se habrá extendido por la zona superior del cuerpo, afectando a los músculos del corazón y de los pulmones – recito Sakura mientras removía distraídamente unas carpetas sobre su escritorio. Luego le lanzo a Sasuke una mirada de suficiencia.- Creo que Zen lo encontrara muy interesante.

_**Continuara **_

_**///**_

Nota de la autora:

¡Mis saludos a todos los lectores! Espero que estén pasando buenos momentos en estas fiestas, aprovecho de desearles a todos un ¡Feliz y Prospero ano nuevo 2010! Y bueno, finalmente he logrado actualizar esta historia, siento mucho todo el tiempo que ha pasado, pero espero haberme redimido con este capítulo, para mis estándares salió bastante largo, por favor, denme sus opiniones. Las cosas parecen estarse complicando entre nuestros dos protagonistas, y puede que me haya pasado un poquitín con Sasuke en este capítulo, pero es que este chico ya no me agrada nadita, en fin… Espero les agrade, y cualquier cosa, amenaza o lo que consideren, siempre pueden hacérmelo saber con un review… ¡Bye bye!


	10. El que rie de ultimo ¿rie mejor?

_Después de siglos de haber estado desaparecida por fin he decido reaparecer, en verdad siento mucho la ausencia tan larga, entiendo perfectamente que es una falta de respeto para los lectores que en su momento seguían esta historia, y no los culpo si no desean retomarla. __**Les ofrezco mis disculpas**__, sin embargo tenia buenos motivos para ausentarme y era dedicarme lo más posible al estudio de mi carrera, actualmente estoy cursando mis últimas 4 materias y mi horario es considerablemente más relajado que mis semestres anteriores, por eso he decido tratar de retomar mis fics, nuevamente les pido disculpas, espero redimirme con este capítulo… Nos leemos al final ^.^_

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, fueron creados por Kishimoto sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados un rato.

Zen estaba sentado delante de una enorme mesa en medio de la espaciosa sala; dispuestos en todos los alrededores habían plantas de todos los tamaños: algunas de hojas tan largas como el brazo de un hombre y otras diminutas dispuestas en pequeños grupos, el sitio parecía ser una combinación de laboratorio e invernadero, y era el único lugar en toda la base donde realmente podía concentrarse y trabajar tranquilo. La posibilidad de ser utilizados como conejillos de indias mantenía prudentemente alejados al resto de sus compañeros.

En ese momento se encontraba inclinado sobre un instrumento de aspecto delicado mientras destilaba un liquido de color ámbar, llevaba trabajando en aquella formula cerca de tres meses y esta vez estaba seguro de haber obtenido un gran avance. Traspaso el líquido a un tubo de cristal y se dispuso a recalentarlo en un mechero, solo un poco, ya que si lo calentaba demasiado perdería todas sus propiedades y entonces sí que tendría problemas.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió bruscamente y Zen giro apenas la cabeza para observar como un furioso Uchiha Sasuke hacia acto de presencia llenando con su oscura figura la hasta entonces pacifica sala.

-Sasuke, que sorpresa, tu nunca vienes por aquí, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? - dijo Zen volviendo su vista nuevamente hasta el delicado tubo de cristal

El Uchiha apretó los labios en una fina línea, aquello era de lo más humillante. En circunstancia normales jamás se le abría pasado por la cabeza aparecerse por allí, por regla general mantenía la distancia con sus otros compañeros de equipo, solo se veían para entrenar y trabajar, y en su opinión eso ya era bastante, pero las presentes circunstancias le habían obligado a hacer un pequeño ajuste de actitud.

Sentía un cosquilleo en la parte superior de su cuerpo y el ritmo de su respiración empezaba a preocuparlo. No que lo dejara ver por supuesto.

Zen trabajaba concentradamente en lo que fuera que tuviera en las manos, y por su comportamiento pareciera que la cosa fuera a explotar en cualquier momento si no tenía cuidado.

Bah, igual y si pasaba.

-¿Y bien? - pregunto el joven - Si no te importa ahora mismo estoy algo ocupado, así que si no es importante…

-Sakura dijo que podría interesarte - Le interrumpió Sasuke de mala gana.

Repentinamente alerta, Zen enderezo el cuerpo y observo al Uchiha atentamente, su mirada se deslizo por el brazo que Sasuke mantenía inmóvil junto a su cuerpo, reparando en sus dedos anormalmente pálidos, en la respiración algo trabajosa, y en los ojos vidriosos del ninja, finalmente, como para confirmar sus sospechas, el kunai que Sasuke sostenía en su otra mano.

Zen parecía a punto de llorar de frustración… Había vuelto a superarlo.

Exasperado, arrojo sin cuidado el tubo por encima de su hombro, sin fijarse en donde caía, y se paso las manos por su largo cabello respirando profundamente.

¡Tres meses! ¡Tres meses de trabajo arduo y ya todo se había ido a la basura!

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, observando el arranque del joven médico.

-Dame el antídoto - ordeno bruscamente

-No – respondió Zen desviando la mirada

-He dicho que me des el jodido antídoto - repitió Sasuke escupiendo cada palabra con enojo.

-No puedo- dijo Zen emitiendo un hondo suspiro

-¿Porque no? es tu único trabajo

-Ya… gracias por la actualización, Uchiha… No puedo ayudarte

-Mueve tu trasero y empieza a preparar un antídoto - gruño Sasuke

-Lo dices como si fuera muy fácil, pero la verdad no podría ayudarte ni aunque quisiera - respondió Zen con una frialdad poco habitual en él, usualmente el médico era el más amable y servicial de todo el equipo.

El Uchiha emitió un gruñido y lanzo el kunai de cualquier manera a través de la habitación, Zen se quedo mirando el arma durante unos momentos antes de recogerla y dejarla sobre el mostrador a su lado.

-¿Que le hiciste a Sakura? - pregunto seriamente - Usualmente reserva estos para las misiones, y no los usa muy a menudo - miro a Sasuke con cierta curiosidad - Debes de haberla cabreado bastante.

-No es de tu incumbencia - le soltó Sasuke enfadado mientras miraba seriamente su mano paralizada, sintiendo como la frialdad se apoderaba de su brazo, demasiado rápidamente para su gusto. Zen que también habían estado observándolo emitió un suspiro y recogió nuevamente en sus manos el kunai.

-No te preocupes, si no estoy muy equivocado el efecto pasara dentro de una hora más o así, al menos eso creo… - se encogió de hombros con indiferencia - yo me lo tomaría con calma hasta entonces.

-¿Que se supone que significa eso? - pregunto Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos

-Solo lo normal, no hacer esfuerzos físicos, tomar muchos líquidos para ayudar a limpiar tu sistema, ir a disculparte con mi capitana – cuando Sasuke le lanzo una mirada feroz, Zen agrego divertido – O tal vez no.

Sasuke aparto la vista sin afirmar ni negar nada, y el otro sonrió burlón

-Bueno tú sabrás, pero admito que me muero de la curiosidad… por cierto, ¿Cómo fue que no lo viste llegar? De todas las personas, habría pensado que tú no caerías con uno de estos - comentó levantando el kunai que sostenía sin ningún cuidado.

-No sabía que estuviera envenenado - gruño Sasuke evasivo - y de todas formas soy bastante resistente a los venenos.

Zen arqueo una ceja y le lanzo una mirada elocuente.

-Este no es cualquier veneno, y la forma en que lo utiliza ella tampoco es muy común. Cambia la formula constantemente y cada vez es más difícil descifrar sus componente - el joven lanzo una mirada al tubo que había descartado anteriormente y suspiro frustrado - me llevo más de dos meses descifrar el ultimo, y aun no daba con el antídoto.

-Conoces los componentes, ¿Que tan difícil es dar con el antídoto? - le espeto Sasuke bruscamente. El otro lo fulmino con la mirada y frunció los labios con desdén.

-Siempre eres bienvenido a intentarlo, estaré feliz de escuchar tus sugerencias.

El Uchiha lo miro con frialdad, pero se negó a soltar prenda, más que nadie consciente de que no tenía la experiencia ni el talento necesario para descifrar venenos y elaborar antídotos, su entrenamiento con Orochimaru se había limitado a desarrollar resistencia frente a la mayoría de los venenos, claro que la presente experiencia le había demostrado que no era tan invulnerable como pensaba.

-Sí, eso pensé – dijo Zen, ante el silencio del otro – no obstante puedo decirte algo. – Sasuke arqueo una ceja levemente intrigado – Este veneno reacciona básicamente con chakra, el chakra de Sakura para ser más precisos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Se trata de una forma de controlar los efectos y el alcance del veneno, según la cantidad y la intensidad del chakra. Es decir, puede matarte en menos de un minuto o solo paralizarte completamente, es útil en combate, pero a veces lo usa durante interrogatorios – Zen se encogió de hombros con indiferencia – en cualquier caso, es mortalmente eficaz...

Sasuke lo miro con seriedad.

-Y me estás diciendo esto ¿Por qué?

-Revancha… Sakura-chan sabía que estaba cerca de conseguir un antídoto, por eso volvió a cambiar su formula… y por kami que si yo estoy pasándolas negras ella también debería disfrutar de su éxito – Repentinamente Zen esbozo una sonrisa picara – para el caso podríamos decir que es una pequeña rabieta. Además, si sabes a lo que te enfrentas puedes encontrar una manera de contrarrestarlo ¿no es cierto?

Cierto, la información era interesante, y debería dedicarlo algo de meditación a todo el asunto, una lástima que no pudiera servirle en ese momento para desentumecer su brazo.

/

Naruto se consideraba así mismo valiente, decidido y un amigo leal, pero seguro que nadie se atrevería a culparlo si decidía poner pies en polvorosa. La tensión que se sentía en esa habitación podía ser cortada con un kunai, y francamente empezaban a intimidarle los ceños fruncidos que exhibían sus dos mejores amigos sentados uno frente a otro en los extremos de la larga mesa de reuniones. Habiéndose reunido para ultimar detalles para la misión, los miembros del escuadrón número cuatro empezaban a sentirse incómodos por la evidente hostilidad en el ambiente, y lanzaban miradas en dirección del chico rubio con esperanzas de que lograra relajar un poco la situación.

Tras mirar nuevamente a izquierda y derecha, Naruto se atrevió a abrir la boca.

-Nee… Saku… - el rubio cerró la boca abruptamente tras una mirada particularmente enojada proveniente de su amiga.

Levanto los ojos al cielo y se pregunto por enésima vez porque no podía tener amigos más… amistosos.

Que el cielo lo ayudara, pero seguramente sus dos ex-compañeros terminarían asesinándose antes de que terminara el día. Desesperado, le propino un puntapié a Takato, sentado a su lado.

El sub.-capitán reacciono con un respingo y se puso de pie rápidamente.

-Entonces, si no hay nada más que decir yo diría que deberíamos ir a prepararnos para mañana ¿no creen? – pregunto mirando esperanzadamente a Sakura.

Tras un largo momento, Sakura asintió lentamente.

-Está bien, será lo mejor. Después de todo no quisiéramos que alguien tuviera que quedarse atrás ¿verdad? – dijo despreocupadamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento, siendo imitada por el resto de los hombres.

-Hablas de ti misma, supongo. – murmuro Sasuke arrastrando las palabras

Sakura se detuvo un momento y contra todo pronóstico esbozó una sonrisa radiante.

-No, no estaba hablando de mí precisamente… por cierto, ¿Qué tal esta tu brazo, se te paso la molestia?

Algunos de los miembros del equipo le miraron extrañados, mientras que Zen disimulo una sonrisa

-Estoy perfectamente – respondió el Uchiha secamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta, sin embargo se detuvo en el umbral y le dedico a la chica una de sus esquivas sonrisas. – Había olvidado decirte… - ella arqueo una ceja con sospecha, él la miro de arriba abajo - el encaje te sienta bien – y tras esta extraña declaración Sasuke se retiro dejando a sus visiblemente confundidos y a una Sakura con ansias asesinas.

/

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué quiso decir el teme? – pregunto Naruto siguiendo a Sakura a través de los oscuros pasillos.

-No es nada

-¿Cómo va a ser nada? ¡El teme hablo de encaje! ¡Encaje! Ni siquiera sabía que supiera esa palabra, ni siquiera _yo_ uso esa palabra – señalo el rubio fuera de sí.

Unos pasos adelante, Sakura tenso los hombros y apretó el paso, deseando que Naruto captara la indirecta y la dejara en paz.

Desafortunadamente Naruto podía ser bastante denso cuando se lo proponía. Tal vez deberíamos pensar en la posibilidad de que el rubio tenga tendencias suicidas.

-¿Por qué hablaría de encaje en un momento así? ¿Paso algo entre ustedes? – Naruto le lanzo a su amiga una mirada sospechosa, observando de paso el modo en que se apretaban sus puños - ¡Es eso! ¡Algo paso entre ustedes! ¡No me digas que durmieron juntos!

Siendo justos, lo vio venir, pero no hizo nada por evitarlo.

El puño cerrado de Sakura se impacto en su rostro, y lo envió volando a través del pasillo hasta atravesar la pared opuesta que, curiosamente, daba a la enfermería. Al menos el chico podría recibir los primeros auxilios de inmediato.

Zen y Yukio miraron alternativamente a Naruto tendido en el piso con el rostro terriblemente hinchado y a Sakura en medio del pasillo con el puño todavía levantado, la chica les desafío con la mirada y se dio la vuelta.

-Recojan a ese idiota y ayúdenle, luego llévenlo al Ichiraku, si algo puede reanimarlo es un plato de ramen… Ah, y reparen ese maldito boquete ¡No pienso tener mi base llena de agujeros!

Naruto apoyo los codos en el piso y medio levanto la cabeza, a tiempo para ver como Sakura giraba en la esquina, los puños cerrados pero sus hombros mucho menos tensos. Dio un suspiro y se dejo caer nuevamente al piso. A veces, solo a veces, le gustaría no ser tan buen amigo. Al menos ser amigo de esos dos le debería haber asegurado un puesto seguro en el paraíso, con todo lo que había hecho por ellos, mínimo tendría que recibirlo kami en persona.

Pero de momento, se conformaba con dejar a Sakura endeudada hasta las cejas en cuanto fuera capaz de llegar hasta el Ichiraku.

Ignorando al superior tendido en el suelo y que se quejaba entre dientes, Yukio extendió su mano en dirección a Zen con una sonrisa expectante.

El médico arqueo una ceja haciéndose el desentendido

-La apuesta era si Sakura rompía algo, no que golpeara a alguien… no has ganado aun

Yukio rió desenfadadamente

-Estaba tremendamente furiosa y eso es un tecnicismo, además solo tienes que mirar a Naruto seguro que le rompió cuando menos un diente.

Zen frunció los labios con disgusto tras lanzar una mirada de soslayo hacia el chico rubio

-Está bien… demonios, allí va mi cena. Si tan solo hubiera soportado cinco minutos más. – mascullo el joven entregándole a Yukio unos cuantos billetes.

-Tu error, mi beneficio – contesto este alegremente mientras contaba los billetes

-Err… en serio odio interrumpir, ¿Pero le importaría a alguien ayudarme a levantar? – farfullo Naruto medio incorporándose sobre un codo.

/

-Tú en serio quieres morirte, ¿A que si? – dijo Takato observando al Uchiha con curiosidad

Los dos en el cuarto de armas reabasteciendo sus equipos, y es que tras su espectacular salida de la sala reuniones el subcapitan le había pedido acompañarle para revisar el armamento. Tendría que haberse negado con más firmeza – pensó Sasuke admirando el filo de un juego de shurikens.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando – repuso el Uchiha fríamente

-Umhh… bueno no me malinterpretes, la verdad me importa poco si estas cansado de tu vida o que se yo… solo quería asegurarme de que no decidas estropear la misión de mañana, es que sería difícil conseguir un reemplazo en tan poco tiempo.- Razono Takato como para sí mismo – Ahora, la semana que viene estamos libres, así que puedes hacer lo que te plazca – termino el ninja con una brillante sonrisa.

Sasuke gruño en respuesta deseando volarle los dientes de un puñetazo.

-Te sugiero sub. Capitán que no te metas en mis asuntos – contesto Sasuke con un dejo de advertencia en su voz, luego tomo sus armas y se dirigió a la salida, donde fue detenido por la voz de Takato.

-No creas que el mundo gira a tu alrededor Uchiha, en este mundo no hay nadie irremplazable, harías bien en recordarlo.

/

Entrada la noche Sasuke se decidió a volver a casa, necesitaba descansar aunque fuera un poco y además había dejado su kusanagi allí, lo cual era la verdadera razón para que volviera, sin embargo nada más cerrar la puerta un cosquilleo en la nuca le advirtió a tiempo de un kunai que le paso rozando, y que no llego a cortarle por su rápida acción de desviarlo con uno propio. Al mirar el kunai clavado en la pared se dio cuenta de que no llevaba inscripción alguna, entonces eso quería decir que Sakura – la única responsable de tal ataque- tenía intenciones peligrosas, pero no asesinas.

Con una mueca de superioridad el Uchiha se volvió hacia el rincón en que la chica estaba parada, con una mirada de furia encendiendo sus ojos verdes. Pocas veces la había visto tan furiosa, esta nueva Sakura era sumamente controlada, nada de las continuas explosiones de ira de cuando eran niños, y que al final no dejaban de ser si no rabietas adolescentes.

Pero esta mujer más madura e infinitamente controlada, no gustaba de demostrar sus emociones más intensas, difícilmente lo hacía en combate y nunca en la vida diaria, a menos claro que uno fuera Naruto y tuviera el cerebro de una nuez, pero eso no viene al caso. La otra ocasión en que la había visto demostrar abiertamente una emoción fuerte había sido porque él la hubiera provocado… y de una manera extraña y retorcida, le gustaba ser el responsable.

-¿Atacando por la espalda, Sakura? – Pregunto Sasuke esbozando una peligrosa sonrisa – No es algo que Kakashi aprobaría.

Sakura correspondió a su sonrisa con un gesto arrogante de sus hombros mientras balanceaba un segundo kunai en su mano. Al ver esto Sasuke arqueo una ceja y guardo su propio kunai, dándole a entender a la joven de que se bastaba solo para enfrentarse a ella.

Naturalmente, esto irrito profundamente a Sakura, que odiaba ser subestimada.

-¿No quieres jugar, pequeño Sasuke ó será tal vez que tienes miedo?

Sasuke bufo con arrogancia mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca como si se sintiera divertido. Por supuesto, Sakura sabía que solo se estaba burlando de ella, es decir, estamos hablando de Sasuke-cubo-de-hielo-Uchiha, no había nada en este mundo que pudiera parecerle divertido a él.

-Veras, pequeña Sakura, eres tu quien no debería querer jugar más… o ¿no sabes? – dijo Sasuke con voz ligera, ante el súbito cambio de tono en su voz Sakura frunció el ceño sintiéndose desorientada, el Uchiha sonrió y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se encontraba detrás de ella, con una mano sobre el kunai y la otra sobre su cintura, deteniendo cualquier movimiento de escape que pudiera intentar, además sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca para la tranquilidad mental de la chica.

-Conocer tus propias capacidades también es importante, sobre todo para una kunoichi ¿no estás de acuerdo? – pregunto él, su respiración justo sobre la oreja de la joven.

Negándose a admitir su derrota, Sakura se quedo quieta unos instantes mientras sentía el roce del cabello de Sasuke sobre su hombro, luego haciendo acopio de sus reservas de chakra debatió su cuerpo hacia un lado para lanzar un gancho de derecha, que un divertido Sasuke esquivo por poco.

-No me subestimes idiota, aun no has visto lo mejor de mi… - replico Sakura molesta

Sasuke le lanzo una apreciativa mirada de arriba abajo antes de fijarla en sus ojos y sonrió malvadamente.

-Por el contrario capitana, ya he visto más que suficiente, y debo decir que no estás nada mal… nada mal – con estas palabras se dio la vuelta tranquilamente y caminó despacio hacia el interior de la casa.

La Haruno apretó los dientes con rabia y dejo escapar un gruñido de rabia

- ¡Arrggh! ¡Uchiha, como te odio!

Había claramente un dejo de diversión en la voz de Sasuke cuando este respondió

-Ese, capitana, es un sentimiento casi universal…

Sakura rechino los dientes de pura rabia mientras veía perderse la figura de Sasuke en la oscuridad, a su lado un suave maullido la hizo desviar la vista hacia su gata. El felino le devolvió la mirada casi con seriedad y la joven suspiro con resignación mientras se inclinaba para acariciarla la suave piel del animal.

-Gracias Yue-chan, me salvaste de cometer un crimen… o una buena obra, la verdad no estoy segura… No lo pierdas de vista ¿Si? Tengo cosas mejores de que preocuparme, que Por Sasuke-soy-una-isla-Uchiha, y tampoco lo necesito a él metiéndose en mis asuntos

Yue maulló nuevamente e inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, en un gesto que de haber sido hecho por un humano habría sido tomado por escepticismo.

-¿No me crees? Vale, ahora me estás perdiendo el respeto – Sakura se puso de pie y guardo el kunai que aun llevaba en la mano, suspiro nuevamente - Que más da, no sería nuevo... Vamos chica tenemos cosas que hacer

/

_**Nota:**_

_La verdad tengo miedo de preguntar, pero haré de tripas corazón ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Sé que estoy bastante oxidada con mi escritura (perdonen los errores ortográficos) pero espero mejorar con el tiempo… Además estoy pensando en actualizar más seguido pero con capítulos cortos, no estoy hablando de 2 páginas ni mucho menos pero solo un poco más corto, para ver si logro retomar el hilo con mis otros fics… ¿Está bien? _

_**Nuevamente mis disculpas a tods **_


	11. Y una botella de sake

_**Estoy intentando portarme bien así que aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero lo disfruten. Muchas gracias a **__**Alexa Hiwatari**__** y **__**sakuracrazy15**__** y por sus reviews espero les guste este capitulo, nos leemos al final ^.^ **_

_**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto sensei. Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacerlos pasar el rato.**_

_**-0-**_

_**Capitulo 11**_

Hay veces en la vida en que por más que uno se esfuerce las cosas simplemente no resultan como uno espera; es frustrante, es decepcionante, nos obliga a replantearnos las metas, y en algunas ocasiones puede ser causa de abandono.

No obstante, para aquellos que han aprendido que una caída no es sino una prueba a la determinación y la constancia, estas ocasiones constituyen verdaderas fuentes de aprendizaje. No por nada reza un dicho muy popular: "Si la vida te da limones… ¡Pide tequila y sal!"

Sakura Haruno pertenecía a esta segunda clase de personas, y es que después de todo, en su vida le habían tocado unas cuentas pruebas y desafíos al carácter que la habían fortalecido, y le habían dado la sabiduría para aprender a aprovechar todas las oportunidades, buenas o malas, que se le presentaran.

Es por eso que había decidido aprovechar su baja temporal del escuadrón para atender algunos asuntos de naturaleza más… personal.

Su equipo había partido antes del amanecer, le había costado horrores ver partir a Sasuke aquella mañana sabiendo que el se iba a cumplir una misión importante, y que ella mientras tanto debía quedarse y hacer como que no le importaba que la dejaran atrás. Sin embargo aquel inesperado tiempo libre podía ser aprovechado de muchas y diversas maneras, un paseo por la aldea no pintaba nada mal, además hacia tanto tiempo que no tenia una mañana libre que se le ocurrían un par de cosas que hacer para pasar el tiempo.

La mas interesante era infiltrarse en un local de dudosa reputación para obtener información de una fuente algo inusual… una prostituta.

Y es que si había alguien bien enterado de cuanto chisme y rumor hubiera circulando por el pueblo eran estas mujeres. Esta vez sin embargo, esperaba encontrar algo más que un chisme, esperaba noticias.

Pasar a través del local y alcanzar las habitaciones privadas de la parte trasera no le supuso ninguna dificultad, además, a esa hora de la mañana la mayoría de los "inquilinos" estaban dormidos. Caminando tranquilamente, Sakura llego hasta una habitación situada algo alejada de las demás, eran las dependencias más grandes del lugar, y si había que juzgar por la gran calidad de la puerta de madera, también la más lujosa.

Sakura toco tres veces, tres golpes secos y espero a que la atendieran. Tras unos instantes la puerta se abrió completamente dejando ver a una mujer hermosa de cabello corto y negro, una preciosa bata de seda cubría su cuerpo, y sus anchos labios rojos esbozaron una sonrisa sincera.

-Vaya, miren lo que nos trajo la mañana. Hacia tiempo que no me honrabas con tu visita Sakura-chan – musito la mujer con un dejo de reproche. Su voz tenía un cierto grado de ronquera que supuestamente los hombres encontraban muy atrayente.

La mujer se hizo a un lado, instando a Sakura a entrar

-Cuanto lo siento, Ritsuko-san. Tengo una agenda bastante movida – respondió Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que se sentaba en uno de los lujosos sillones dispuestos en la habitación, que por cierto era bastante alejada del estilo tradicional de Konoha, esta habitación era considerablemente mas colorida y alegre.

-Bueno no te preocupes, yo misma he estado bastante ocupada. – dijo con un coqueto encogimiento de hombros.

Sakura sonrió abiertamente al contemplar los cuidados gestos de su interlocutora. Puede que no lo pareciera, pero esta era una persona que tenía una cierta influencia sobre algunos de los hombres más representativos de la aldea. Era una persona inteligente que había aprendido a sacar partido de su apariencia. Además, era considerablemente hermosa… para ser un hombre.

O más bien deberíamos decir, para haber sido un hombre… pero no nos desviemos del tema.

-En verdad te estabas tardando en venir, ese trabajo tuyo te absorbe demasiado niña – indicó Ritsuko mirando a Sakura con atención

-Lo se, pero me gusta mi trabajo – dijo la Haruno con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Aish… nunca entenderé a estos obsesionados con el trabajo, están todos locos eso es lo que están. – replico la mujer con desden – Tienes que aprender a disfrutar de la vida, es mas corta de lo que parece.

-Disfruto de mi trabajo, y salgo algunas veces con mis amigos – mintió. La verdad era que no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había quedado con sus amigos para algo que no fuera discutir los detalles de una misión.

-Mentirosa, Ino-chan me contó que hace casi dos semanas que no te ve.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, ya se las haría pagar a Ino cerda por irse de la lengua.

-Mira Sakura-chan, no te digo que te emborraches y pierdas a cordura, pero aprende a disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida – de pronto, Ritsuko sonrió de forma maligna – pequeños placeres como ese bomboncito que esta quedándose en tu casa.

Se estaba ruborizando, se estaba ruborizando como una idiota, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para disimularlo. No que le fuera a funcionar con la reina de la actuación que era Ritsuko, después de todo, Sakura había aprendido algunos de sus mejores trucos de esta mujer.

-No es de esa manera Ritsuko – se defendió Sakura desviando la mirada.

-Ay niña, no tienes porque avergonzarte, yo misma iría tras él si tuviera unos años menos – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa provocativa. – además, no creo que nadie te culpe, Uchiha esta ciertamente como para comérselo – añadió casi ronroneando la ultima palabra.

-Uchiha no es mi tipo, ni creo que llegue a serlo. Y en todo caso en este momento no tengo tiempo para tener nada con nadie – repuso la pelirosada seriamente, aun así, sus orejas todavía estaban rojas.

-Todavía eres tan inocente – comento la mujer mirándola con condescendencia mientras apoyaba la mejilla en su mano – Querida, esa es precisamente la razón por la que deberías aprovechar las oportunidades que tienes delante de tus narices. Además, Uchiha será frió, pero todavía es un hombre. Los hombres, niña mía, pueden ser bastante simples de entender, solo tienes que guiarte por tus instintos…

Sakura se quedo mirando un momento a Ritsuko, demasiado perpleja para saber que replicar. Así que se aclaro la garganta desviando la mirada.

Ritsuko rió.

-Lo entenderás uno de estos dias – sin embargo cuando hablo nuevamente su tono de voz era mas bajo y serio – Se ha producido un cambio de liderazgo, no estoy segura, pero los rumores dicen que uno de los hijos ha hecho desaparecer al viejo cuervo.

Olvidando completamente su reciente azoramiento Sakura se enderezo en su asiento.

-Por favor, cuéntame lo que sepas.

**-0-**

Sasuke Uchiha no era un tipo feliz, ni por asomo.

Cobijados por las largas sombras del bosque, el equipo Anbu aguardaba el momento oportuno para entrar en acción., o más precisamente, la subdivisión A esperaba su turno para participar en la fiesta. Tenían que lograr infiltrarse en el castillo y robar una serie de documentos que comprobaban la participación de la gente del castillo en un plan para traicionar al señor feudal.

Tendría que haber sido fácil… sin embargo, y de acuerdo a la ley de Murphy, en ocasiones, todo lo que pueda salir mal en un proyecto, saldrá mal.

Esta era una de esas situaciones.

Aparentemente el señor del castillo se había vuelto un obsesivo de la seguridad, o alguien le había dado un pitazo. Pero el hecho era que la guardia en los alrededores se había triplicado, y a menos que estuvieran muy equivocados podía distinguir los cascos de algunos samuráis, probablemente renegados.

Si de Sasuke hubiera dependido, habría mandado la mitad del castillo por los aires, y acabado con la situación en un momento, pero Takato se había puesto totalmente en contra, no quería causar mas perdidas de las necesarias, aparentemente no era su política. Y tampoco cuadraba con los lineamientos de una misión de espionaje.

Así que habían tenido que decidir si abortar la misión y esperar a recolectar mas información o evacuar la situación y seguir adelante tomando el riesgo.

Finalmente habían decidido seguir adelante.

Por culpa de eso habían tenido que trazar una nueva estrategia y ahora el Uchiha llevaba tres horas agazapado en la oscuridad acompañado por la manifiesta antipatía de Mamoru y el adusto silencio de Ryuichi. Bien, el tampoco era del tipo hablador, así que el arreglo funcionaba para él.

Lo que realmente lo ponía de los nervios eran las frecuentes críticas de Mamoru a cada una de sus órdenes. Los constantes "Sakura no haría eso" o "la capitana diría lo otro" habían acabado por irritarlo.

Aunque por otro lado, y esto no lo admitiría ante nadie, estaba realmente admirado por el respeto que estos hombres le profesaban. Bien lo sabía él, hacia falta mucho más que determinación para ganarse la lealtad y confianza de hombres tan duros como eran los Anbus.

Repentinamente, el sonido de su transmisor volviendo a la vida lo saco de sus cavilaciones. El equipo de Takato estaba en posición.

Hora de que empiece la acción. – una mueca siniestra se dibujo en sus labios mientras daba orden a su equipo de ponerse en movimiento.

**-o-**

Tres días después, una Sakura bastante mas repuesta regresaba a la base dispuesta a reanudar su trabajo, y es que aunque aun le quedaban un par de días de reposo, la idea de andar remoloneando en casa no le era muy atrayente. Así que durante los días anteriores se había ocupado de iniciar el entrenamiento de su nuevo y entusiasta aprendiz medico. Aquel chico que Kaito le había impuesto en su misión anterior.

Pues bien, al parecer entrenar al chico le iba a suponer uno que otro inconveniente, y es que el chico era _demasiado_ entusiasta, nunca había pensado que eso fuera un defecto, pero en este caso… bueno, el muchacho podía llegar a ponerla de los nervios si no se andaba con cuidado.

Además estaba todo aquel asunto personal que tenía pendiente, la verdad con todo lo que había contado Ritsuko, ahora estaba más preocupada. Ella misma había hecho algunas averiguaciones, y aunque no había logrado sacar mucho en limpio, sabía lo suficiente como para empezar a tomarse las cosas en serio.

Definitivamente ya tenia pensado que hacer para su próximo turno libre.

Su llegada a la base coincidió con la llegada de su escuadrón, cosa que le sorprendió un poco, ya que no deberían llegar hasta la noche. Observándolos atentamente tomo nota de las ropas algo chamuscadas y cubiertas de ceniza que vestían sus compañeros; Mamoru llevaba un parche a un lado de la mejilla y Yukio tenia toda la mano derecha vendada hasta el codo. Aparte de eso, parecían estar todos enteros. Exhaustos pero vivos.

-Vaya, que sorpresa, regresaron antes – les saludo con una calculada sonrisa.

Su subcapitan sonrió a medias. Forzadamente.

-SIP, las cosas se nos pusieron algo candentes – musito evasivamente.

-Candentes, ardientes, crujientes… tu decide – añadió Zen sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa oscura.

La sonrisa de Sakura se borro al instante, y todo lo que quedo fue su cara de juego serio.

-OK, entremos a la base, pasen por las duchas y luego quiero verlos en mi oficina para que me cuenten qué demonios paso – musito quedamente.

Takato asintió y urgió a sus chicos a entrar al edificio, Sasuke arqueo una ceja cuando la mirada de Sakura se poso sobre él, pero tras unas palabras rápidas de Takato el Uchiha se encogió de hombros y siguió al resto del equipo.

Cerca de una hora después, su personal empezó a desfilar por la oficina, acomodándose en algunos de los sillones repartidos por la habitación.

Veréis, a diferencia de su oficina de la aldea, la oficina del cuartel estaba provista de algo mas que un escritorio y una silla, y es que como a menudo tenían que efectuar reuniones rápidas allí, los chicos habían empezado a reunir algunos sillones para hacer de sus visitas a esa oficina lo mas agradable posible.

Pero nos estamos desviando… continuemos con lo que nos interesa.

El último en llegar fue Sasuke, que cerro la puerta a su espalda y se apoyo de brazos cruzados contra esta.

-Bien, ahora háganme el favor de explicarme que fueron esas declaraciones tan extrañas de hace rato – exigió Sakura.

Zen y Takato intercambiaron miradas, y pasándose una mano por la nuca el subcapitan empezó a relatar lo ocurrido.

Habían logrado infiltrarse, Bien. Tras burlar a la guardia lograron llegar a los archivos del castillo, genial. Los papeles que buscaban no estaban allí, bueno, eso era un problema.

Tras decidirse a registrar el castillo de arriba abajo finalmente habían logrado dar con los documentos… perfecto. Pero estos estaban en manos del dueño, que casualmente ya esperaba visitas y estaba mas apertrechado que un ejército…

Allí fue cuando las cosas se fueron al infierno.

Lógicamente, descubierta su posición, el equipo solo podía plantar batalla abiertamente, así que eso hicieron. Hasta que Sasuke perdió la paciencia y uso su sharingan para someter al señor, no de muy buena manera, debían aclarar, pero el hecho es que por uno o dos hechos desafortunados posteriores, de alguna manera, y no estaban muy seguros de cómo, el castillo se había prendido fuego…

Aunque el rostro de Sakura se había mantenido cuidadosamente inexpresivo ya podía sentir un dolor de cabeza a la vuelta. Esta situación suponía que tendría que explicar unas cuantas cosas ante Tsunade, y muy seguramente también al señor feudal del fuego, quien en una ocasión había mencionado su creciente interés por la susodicha fortificación… Geeeeeeeniaaaaaaaal.

-Vale – dijo Sakura masajeándose la sien. – díganme al menos que consiguieron la maldita prueba que justifica la perdida de una fortificación tan importante.

-Si, conseguimos la prueba – respondió Takato tranquilamente mientras le tendía un grueso rollo de pergaminos, manchados de sangre.

Al ver la sangre la mirada de Sakura fue directamente al Uchiha, este sonrió siniestramente.

-El tipo se resistió, no tuve opción.

-Ya, seguro que no – ironizo la chica dirigiéndole una afilada mirada.- bien, ya buscare la forma de explicarle esto a Kakashi, al menos tenemos las pruebas que buscábamos. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que deba saber?

-Si, nos estaban esperando – indico Zen

-No es posible – respondió Sakura, su voz ligeramente teñida por la alarma.

-Si que lo es – contradijo Yukio – el tipo estaba mejor armado que algunos de nuestros escuadrones, y tenia samuráis.

Sakura se recostó en su asiento y se paso una mano por el cabello pensativamente.

-Vale, hablare de esto con Kakashi y con Neji, veremos que podemos sacar de todo esto.

-¿Mientras tanto que quieres que haga? – inquirió Takato levantándose.

-Llévatelos mañana al campo, entrenaran desde el amanecer, y doble turno por lo que queda de la semana – respondió con ligereza.

El subcapitan hizo una mueca de dolor al pensar en la perspectiva y Yukio y Mamoru se levantaron de un salto.

-¡¿Entrenamiento? – gritaron los dos al unísono.

-¡A partir de mañana deberíamos tener libre! – añadió Yukio

-¿Crees que después de este entuerto iba a dejarlos ir así como así? – pregunto la chica arqueando las cejas. – Muy seguramente me meteré en problemas por su culpa, así que si yo debo pasarlas negras no veo porque ustedes no puedan hacer lo mismo. Es cuestión de solidaridad – añadió con una pequeña sonrisa irónica.

Yukio se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño pero asintió resignado, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros. A Sasuke, por supuesto, le daba absolutamente igual, su cuerpo trabajaba igual que un autómata, así que unos días sin descanso no eran gran problema para él.

Los miembros del escuadrón salieron desganadamente de la oficina, y Mamoru le lanzo al Uchiha una mirada realmente molesta antes de desfilar con el resto de sus compañeros por el pasillo.

Naruto, que por pura casualidad venia caminando en su dirección alcanzo a presenciar la muestra de hostilidad, y a escuchar las maldiciones susurradas en contra del Uchiha. El rubio contemplo a su amigo con sospecha.

-¿Y ahora que demonios hiciste, teme?

**-o-**

Mientras tanto, en su oficina de la aldea un manifiestamente ansioso Kaito esperaba noticias. Y es que aunque en teoría no estaba directamente relacionado con los Anbus, siempre se las había arreglado para enterarse de cosas que, supuestamente, no debería saber.

Así es como había conseguido informarse sobre la siguiente misión del escuadrón de rastreadores, y estaba especialmente interesado en la actuación del equipo de la capitana Haruno.

En ese momento, tocaron a su puerta, así que tomo asiento delante de su escritorio tratando de dar a apariencia de estar muy ocupado. Tomo en sus manos una carpeta al azar y autorizo la entrada de su visitante.

La puerta se abrió sin hacer ruido y por ella apareció un hombre ya entrado en años, delgado y con aspecto insignificante, sin embargo la inteligente mirada de sus ojos marrones contradecía completamente la supuesta imagen inofensiva de su cuerpo. Este hombre, genin, tenia un talento especial para hacerse de información, y era la razón por la que Kaito lo mantenía a su servicio, era su espía.

-¿Y bien? – inquirió Kaito

-El equipo ha sido visto en los límites de la aldea, a estas horas deben estar en sus cuarteles. – contesto el hombre tomando asiento con ligereza.

-No es a lo que me refiero, ¿como se desarrollo todo?

-OH, eso… pues tengo entendido que la columna de humo podía verse a 20 Km., no quedo nada del castillo, el señor fue borrado del mapa, pero no hubo demasiadas bajas.

Kaito parpadeo atónito… ¿Seria posible?

¿Que finalmente el perfecto historial de la chica Haruno se hubiera acabado?... ¡Y de que manera!

Él era perfectamente conciente del interés manifestado por el señor del fuego en esa fortificación en particular, por lo que sabia, estaba previsto que el castillo fuera entregado a uno de los altos cargos de la corte.

Kaito sonrió de lado y se levanto de su asiento con lentitud, esta era definitivamente información de primera clase, el tipo de información que haría a los miembros del consejo retorcerse las manos de gusto ante la perspectiva de echarle en cara a Tsunade los errores de sus capitanes. Casi podía imaginar la situación y le dieron ganas de reír, esta era definitivamente una oportunidad que pensaba aprovechar al máximo.

**-O-**

-Por lo visto están metidos en problemas ¿eh?

Sakura levanto la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo y observo entrar a Naruto vestido con su uniforme Anbu, el rubio sonrió comprensivamente y se tiro de espaldas en uno de los sillones.

-¿Cómo te enteraste tan rápido? – pregunto la chica mientras se levantaba para ir a sentarse frente a su amigo.

-Mi equipo estaba patrullando cuando los chicos pasaron por nuestro sector. No tenían tan buen aspecto, dattebayo.

-Ya, también me sorprendió cuando llegaron. – La chica se aparto de la cara un mechón de cabello y suspiro – Tsunade va a matarme.

Naruto hizo una mueca comprensiva. Después de todo, como lideres de escuadrón ellos eran los responsables directos tanto del éxito como del fracaso de una misión, y como tal debían responder ante la Hokage.

-Explícale la situación a Kakashi, él mejor que nadie entiende los riesgos a los que nos enfrentamos. – De pronto el chico se levanto con decisión - ¡Y de la vieja me puedo encargar yo, dattebayo! – termino levantando el puño a lo alto

-¡A quien demonios le llamas vieja! – interrumpió una agresiva voz femenina

Tanto Sakura como Naruto se dieron la vuelta para ver entrar a una ceñuda Tsunade acompañada por Kakashi y Neji que la seguían de cerca.

Es que por algo dicen que las malas noticias viajan rápido – pensó la Haruno.

SIP, es lo que están pensando. Nuestro buen amigo Kaito no perdió para nada su tiempo al exponer la situación al consejo, quienes ni cortos ni perezosos se lanzaron sobre la desprevenida Hokage como si fueran lobos sobre su presa.

Sobra mencionar que Tsunade no estaba para bromas en ese momento. Su mejor equipo de rastreadores tendría que encarar las acusaciones del consejo, quienes obviamente tratarían de lavarse las manos de ellos lo antes posible y evitar atraer sobre si la ira del señor feudal.

Kakashi le lanzo a su ex-alumna una mirada comprensiva y le insto a convocar a su equipo al día siguiente para responder ante el consejo.

Sobra mencionar que ninguno de los chicos se había mostrado emocionado cuando les comunico la noticia una hora mas tarde.

**-o-**

Al llegar a casa esa noche, Sasuke Uchiha estaba dispuesto a apostar a que su adorable compañera de casa intentaría llevar a cabo un asesinato, y aunque no estaba interesado en colaborar demasiado con sus intenciones, la verdad no le habría importado llevar a cabo un buen escarceo verbal con su compañera.

Sin embargo, y como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, Sakura se había salido completamente de sus expectativas.

La capitana estaba sentada en lo que de pronto se había convertido en su punto de encuentro, en aquella habitación que daba al jardín, tenía las piernas colgando hacia fuera y Yue estaba merodeando por el lugar inquietamente. Al lado de Sakura había dos botellas de sake y si debía juzgar por el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica, ya había dado cuenta de una buena cantidad de alcohol.

-Has llegado tarde – dijo Sakura de pronto mientras giraba la cabeza para observarle.

No muy seguro de a que atenerse, Sasuke se limito a asentir.

-Eso demuestra que eres listo después de todo – la chica sonrió irónicamente y se sirvió una copa de sake – hace dos horas habría estado bien dispuesta a golpearte. ¿Pero ahora? - se volvió nuevamente para lanzarle descaradamente una mirada de arriba abajo – la verdad me importas un rábano.

Habiendo decidido que la situación prometía, el Uchiha se sentó al lado de la chica, apoyando la espalda contra el marco de madera, de manera que podía mirar libremente su perfil.

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a decir nada? Podrías tratar de justificarte al menos.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja

-¿De que sirve hablar con alguien borracho? Ya habrás olvidado lo que diga en la mañana.

Al escuchar esto Sakura lanzo una carcajada desprovista de humor y lo observo con franqueza.

-Fui alumna de Tsunade. Créeme cuando te digo que se muy bien como soportar el sake.

El Uchiha se encogió hombros, pero alargo la mano para tomar la copa que Sakura había estado utilizando.

-¿Puedo?

La chica asintió como si no le importara, mientras él se servia de la jarra.

-No sabia que te gustara el sake – comento Sakura observando de reojo como él se llevaba la copa a los labios.

-Lo mismo podría haber dicho de ti.

-Me ayuda a relajarme, no hay muchas oportunidades de relajarse en estos días.

Sasuke no respondió y se limito a pasarle un nuevo trago a la chica, ella observo la copa e inclino la cabeza sobre un hombro mirándole con sospecha.

-¿Vas a intentar emborracharme?

El chico sonrió de lado

-No creo que pueda, después de todo, me acabas de asegurar que tienes bastante resistencia – su voz estaba cargada de ironía.

-Y es cierto, así que ni siquiera lo intentes – sin embargo Sakura alargo la mano para tomar la copa que el Uchiha le ofrecía, bebiendo casualmente del mismo lugar del que había tomado Sasuke.

-Ni se me ocurriría – respondió Sasuke evasivamente apartando la mirada.

Mientras tanto Sakura volvió a rellenar la copa y se la tendió a Sasuke en un gesto apremiante. Cuando el Uchiha no tomo la copa Sakura inclino la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Se me ocurre que tal vez seas tu quien tema emborracharse – le dijo para molestarlo, y bebió de la copa que previamente había servido para él.

-¿No deberías parar ya? – Pregunto Sasuke bruscamente – mañana necesitas actuar con sensatez.

Sakura apretó los labios en un gesto que podría haber sido tomado como rabia, o desesperación.

-¿Crees que lo he olvidado? ¿Piensas que he bebido tanto sake como para hacerme olvidar mis responsabilidades? – La joven rió irónicamente – en verdad, haría falta mucho más sake del que hay en esta aldea como para hacerme olvidar todo por lo que me preocupo.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, considerando sus palabras, y se sorprendió a si mismo arrebatándole la copa a Sakura para servirse un nuevo trago.

-Si tuvieras el suficiente sentido común ahora mismo estarías preparando lo que dirás ante esos malditos ancianos. – musito Sasuke entre dientes antes de beberse el licor.

La chica bufo al escucharlo.

-Soy lo bastante inteligente como para saber que nada de lo que diga lograra justificar las acciones que tomaron en la misión. Esos malditos ancianos –como tú les llamas- están decididos a tener una cabeza que entregar al señor feudal. – Sonrió con falsa alegría – obviamente será la mía.

Por alguna razón, a Sasuke no le gustaba oírla hablar así. No quería pensar en ese momento porque, o quizás estaba demasiado cansado para reconocerlo, pero prefería mil veces soportar las miradas asesinas de la chica que sus palabras de resignación.

En ese momento, sin embargo, Yue pasó entre ellos, volteando con su cola la botella de sake. El liquido se derramo sobre el piso de madera, mientras Yue se deslizaba resueltamente sobre el regazo de Sakura.

La chica giro la cabeza para observar el desastre y suspiro desganadamente.

Sasuke, mientras tanto, recogió la botella y aparto el líquido con la mano, empujándolo hacia el exterior.

-Supongo que esa ha sido mi señal de alto – comento Sakura despreocupadamente poniéndose de pie – Quizás sea ya hora de irme a dormir – añadió con un suspiro. Yue, encaramada en sus brazos, empezó a maullar como si quisiera meterle prisa.

Sasuke asintió y giro la cabeza nuevamente hacia el jardín.

Mientras la joven se daba la vuelta, Sasuke, con voz seria dijo.

-No bajes la cabeza ante nadie, Sakura. El orgullo es algo que nadie podrá quitarte, al menos si tú no lo permites… No entregues el tuyo en bandeja. – añadió despreocupadamente.

La joven pareció asombrada durante un momento, pero luego recompuso su expresión, no obstante era una suerte que Sasuke siguiera de espaldas.

-Tu sabes mucho de orgullo ¿no es cierto, Sasuke?

Sasuke bufo, y giro la cabeza hacia ella, en sus ojos negros podía apreciarse un brillo de diversión.

-Orgullo y Venganza, ese es mi departamento… quizás podría enseñarte un par de cosas, capitana… - añadió, su tono de voz tan ligero que solo podía estar bromeado.

Extraño, pero nunca habría pensado en colocar las palabras Sasuke, y broma, en una misma frase.

La pelirosada sonrió de lado, una sonrisa diminuta, pero sincera… la primera en mucho tiempo.

-Quizás, cuando tenga tiempo… Buenas noches, Sasuke – se despidió sinceramente.

-Buenas noches… Sakura.

El Uchiha permaneció sentado donde estaba mucho tiempo después de que Sakura se hubo retirado. Frustrado, había retomado la copa y el sake que había quedado en la botella; se bebió el licor de un trago y se paso una mano por el cabello. A regañadientes, dejo que sus ojos vagaran en la dirección en que Sakura había desaparecido.

Bruscamente aparto la mirada y se sirvió un nuevo trago.

-Maldito seas Uchiha, los remordimiento no van contigo – se maldijo mentalmente.

**-o-**

_**Nota. **_

_¡Hola! Este capitulo me salio un poco mas largo de lo que esperaba, pero espero que les haya gustado… apreciaría cualquier comentario u opinión sobre la historia; la verdad se me hace difícil tratar de hacer parecer a Sasuke un poco más humano, con lo poco que me gusta el personaje recientemente, así que por favor disculpen si por momentos su carácter aparece algo desvirtuado, lo hago lo mejor que puedo (T.T)… en cualquier caso ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!_


End file.
